Localizando a Candy
by tutypineapple
Summary: Albert es un hombre serio que busca una relación formal y Candy es una mujer que busca tener un bebé sin ataduras. Historia Alterna, época del 2006. Carácter de los personajes diferente a los del Manga y anime. 100% Albert fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

 **Esta historia es de mi inspiración sin fines de lucro.**

 **CIUDAD DE BURNS HARBOR**

Candice White Ellison de treinta años, soltera y sin compromisos había llegado a la depresión.

-Ya tengo 30 años, no tengo novio, ni enamorados y mi reloj biológico no puede esperar más ¡Quiero tener un bebé!

-Candy, has tenido muchos enamorados- le dijo su amiga Paty, una maestra de kínder, casada con Tom Steven director de la escuela primaria local y del cual tiene dos hijos.

-Sí, pero quieren sexo con condón, ninguno quiere compromiso o temen contagiarse de una enfermedad venérea y la verdad yo también temo eso, aparte, me gustaría que él progenitor sea alto, porque estoy chaparrita. Yo tampoco estoy preparada para una relación, imagínate todo lo que nos dice el ministro de la Iglesia, la mujer debe ser sumisa y yo no quiero estar sujeta a nadie, los hombres son desastrosos.

-um ¿Quién lo dice?, no te gusta cocinar, ni hacer deberes domésticos.

-Precisamente por eso, no deseo casarme, pero necesito un bebé para no morir sola.

-Candy, al bebé tienes que darle de comer, tienes que cambiarle los pañales, tienes que educarlo.

-Todo eso lo sé, he leído un montón de libros de cómo educar a los niños, además recuerda que estoy en la sección de cuneros en el hospital, los alimento, los baño, y es tan hermoso ver a una madre cargando a su hijo, yo me imagino cargando a una linda niña con el color de mis ojos

-Digamos te embarazas, tienes a tu bebé. ¿Quién te lo cuidará cuando te toquen hacer tus guardias nocturnas?

-¡Mi mamá lo hará!

-¿Ya le dijiste tus planes?

-No, pero ella me ha dicho que ya quiere que me case, para que vea a sus nietos antes de que muera.

-¿Y porque no te haces inseminación artificial?, eso es seguro y no corres riesgo de contraer alguna enfermedad.

-Porque cobran mucho las clínicas de fertilidad y ese dinero lo podría invertir en la educación de mi hijo.

 **MANSION ANDREW EN CHICAGO ILLINOIS**

*Estaban en la boda de Anthony Andrew un muchacho de 30 años el cuál se casaba con una chica de la alta sociedad de Chicago.

-Por fin George, ¡ha terminado mi trabajo!, se ha casado el más joven de mis sobrinos, le he dado la parte que le corresponde de sus bienes. Ahora puedo empezar a vivir mi vida a los 41 años de edad.

-¿Empezará a salir con mujeres de la alta sociedad de Chicago?

-No tengo ganas de lidiar con mujeres vanidosas, que todo lo que tienen es postizo, pestañas postizas, kilos de maquillaje, bubis de silicón, lo mismo que sus glúteos, uñas postizas, que sólo quieren que uno les pague sus tarjetas, quiero ser amado por mí y no por mi dinero, son chicas plásticas.

-¿Entonces que planea hacer?

-Buscar una mujer a quien amar, sencilla, transparente, sincera, que tenga una profesión pero que no sea una adicta al trabajo, que le gusten las mascotas y los niños.

\- William, pero eso sería casarse con una persona que no es de tu mismo nivel social.

-A estas alturas de mi vida, me importa poco la sociedad, todos piensan que soy homosexual porque tengo 41 años y no me han visto con ninguna mujer sólo me ven contigo y piensan que tenemos una relación afectiva.

*George se puso de todos colores, sabía que era verdad porque escuchaba las murmuraciones de los demás.

-Primero estudié hasta que hice mi doctorado en finanzas al mismo tiempo que manejaba el corporativo, luego falleció mi hermana y me dediqué a cuidar de mis sobrinos hasta hoy, ¡que por fin se casó Anthony!

¿Y cuándo empezará con la búsqueda?

¡Ya empecé!, me inscribí a una página de citas para encontrar pareja.

-William, ¿porque no lo haces de manera tradicional?, te llevarás un fiasco.

-¿Porque lo dices George?, parece que has tenido experiencia con esto.

*George empezó a toser, había tenido numerosas citas y se había llevado muchas decepciones, como era muy reservado, no quiso platicarle a Albert de sus experiencias.

*Por fin se fueron todos los invitados y Albert se duchó, fue directamente a prender su laptop.

*Empezó a ver los perfiles de las chicas.

*El buscaba mujer de 30 a 37 años, soltera sin hijos.

*Esa noche se quedó dormido leyendo los perfiles de varias.

*Él se había registrado como Albert Andrew, veterinario, que tenía su consultorio, 41 años, serio, respetuoso, su pasión cocinar, soltero y sin hijos.

*Albert preparó todo para ser confiable delante de las chicas en las citas, puso un pequeño consultorio en el centro de Chicago de estética canina, obvio él la haría de veterinario, preparó una identidad falsa.

 **CIUDAD DE BURNS HARBOR**

*El ministro de la Iglesia daba una reflexión sobre la abstinencia sexual.

*A la luz de esta realidad, tiene sentido que la abstinencia sexual antes del pacto matrimonial sea importante. ¿Qué estamos comunicando cuando nos adelantamos a la intimidad sexual sin estar casados? Estamos diciendo que puede haber intimidad y cercanía sin tener un pacto primero. Y como el pacto matrimonial muestra misteriosamente la relación de Cristo con su iglesia, estamos inadvertidamente diciendo que el mundo puede tener una relación íntima con Dios sin hacer primero un pacto a través del sacrificio de la cruz. Pero la Biblia es clara: si quieres tener comunión real con Dios debes entrar en el pacto que Él ha hecho. Es el nuevo pacto en la sangre de Jesús. No puedes brincarte esa parte y pasar directo a la intimidad y a los beneficios de estar unido a Dios.

La abstinencia no se trata principalmente de no herir corazones, de embarazos no deseados, ni de enfermedades de transmisión sexual. El no sufrir estas consecuencias es solo un beneficio secundario. El mensaje de pureza sexual es un mensaje porque le dice al mundo que el pacto es importante para Dios. Y todos los beneficios de cercanía e intimidad deben venir después de haber hecho un pacto de por vida.

*Terminando el servicio Candy estaba molesta.

-Candy, ¿escuchaste la predicación? –preguntó Paty

-Si parece que todo el mundo conspira contra mí, de seguro le fuiste con el chisme al ministro de lo que pienso hacer ¿verdad?

-No ¿Cómo crees? Yo creo que fue oportuno el mensaje, de seguro ya se te quitaron las ganas de lo que querías hacer.

-Al contrario Paty, sigo con la misma idea.

*Estaban Eliza y Annie saliendo de la Iglesia cada una con 3 hijos y sus esposos llevando a sus pequeños en brazos.

-¡oh no, esas dos se están acercando!

-Hola Candy -Dijeron ambas.

-Hola chicas- se saludaron de beso en la mejilla.

-Y dinos ¿ya tienes novio?

-No

-Tengo un amigo que se acaba de divorciar, si quieres te lo presento, el único defecto que tiene es que está un poco calvo. -Dijo Eliza con una sonrisa.

-No gracias, con permiso tengo guardia en el hospital.

*Candy se fue a su casa

-¡Ya llegué mamá!

-Candy, ¿Cómo estuvo el sermón? ¿De que habló el ministro?

-Habló de las personas que dejan de congregarse.

-¡De seguro ya le fueron con el chisme de que no he llegado a la reunión de mujeres!. Pero las mujeres jóvenes no quieren trabajar, quieren que nosotras las ancianas hagamos todo el trabajo.

-¡Eso ha de ser mamá! ¡Voy a mi recámara!, avísame cuando esté lista la comida.

*Candy subió a su habitación y la mamá pensó: Candy ¿Cuando me presentaras a un buen hombre cómo tu prometido? Quiero que te cases antes que los ángeles vengan por mí.

*Candy se puso a revisar los perfiles.

*Pasó dos horas en la computadora y se dio por vencida.

*Pasaron dos largos meses, Candy iba a chicago algunos fines de semana para conocer algún chico pero siempre salía decepcionada, ella quería uno guapo, y buscaba cierto físico.

Por fin recibió un mensaje.

Hola soy Albert, tengo 41 años y quisiera conocerte.

*Candy vio la foto Albert, estaba con un perro pastor alemán, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, pero en la foto se veían sus ojos azules.

-Wiiiiii, ¡Está hermoso este hombre!, además es alto tiene el cabello castaño oscuro pero está un poco raro que tenga las cejas y las pestañas rubias, pero no importa, parece que es un buen semental.

Candy respondió al mensaje: Hola soy Dulce tengo 30 años y podríamos contactarnos.

Al siguiente lunes Albert abrió la página de citas, eran las 6 am ya se estaba dando por vencido de conocer chicas por internet, Candy se estaba levantando para ir al hospital.

*Se activó la computadora de Candy, ya Albert estaba duchado para irse a su oficina.

*Candy fue a su computadora y aceptó accidentalmente la video-llamada, sus rizos estaban alborotados, y estaba sin una gota de maquillaje.

*Se apareció la imagen de Albert, Candy estaba asustada

-Hola -Dijo Albert con una sonrisa

Candy dijo: ¿Cómo se apaga esta cochinada?

-¡Hey espera! ¡No la apagues!, Soy Albert

-Es que estoy levantándome, no me he duchado.

-¡No importa!

-Bueno, ya que, ya me viste así. –Candy encogió los hombros.

-Dulce, ¿tienes algún oficio?

-Sí, soy maestra

-¡Oh qué bien!

*Albert miró a Candy, con sus rizos alborotados y su Pijama de Hello Kitty

-Me gustaría conocerte personalmente.

¿En serio?-dijo Candy incrédula

-Si

-Bueno sería en un lugar público, en Chicago

*Candy vio la profundidad de su mirada

-¡La verdad tienes cara de sádico! ¡Te ves sospechoso!- Candy estaba buscando la manera de apagar su computadora.

-¡Nos veremos en un lugar público!, sólo conversaremos-dijo Albert angustiado de que Candy lo cortara.

-Muéstrame tu identificación oficial.

*Albert tenía mucho colmillo, por lo que tenía una identificación falsa, él se la mostró en la pantalla.

-¡Está bien!- aceptó ella

Entonces, ¿Cuándo nos vemos?

-El sábado en la entrada del Navy pier.

-¿A qué horas?

-A las 3 de la tarde, ¿Te parece?

-¡Perfecto! –dijo Albert sonriente.

Candy pensó: ¡Este wey tiene una cara de pervertido, que hasta nervios me da! ¡Pero me voy arriesgar!.

*Candy se había estado cuidando físicamente, se había desparasitado y tomado vitaminas prenatales para embarazarse.

*Por fin llegó el día de la cita Albert llegó temprano y se puso en la entrada para esperarla.

*Candy llegó y se puso a espiar. Vio que Albert había llegado con pantalones de mezclilla ajustados y con una chaqueta color café.

Candy pensó: ¡Está guapísimo! ¡Por favor Señor que no sea un asesino serial! Candy, reflexiona mejor huye, pásate de largo, ¡Todavía estás a tiempo- le decía su conciencia.

*Tardó media hora en decidir y mejor se dio la vuelta para irse, Albert se dio cuenta de la rubia que caminaba en sentido contrario a él y fue tras ella.

-¡Dulce! ¡Espera!

*Candy volteo y ahí estaban frente a frente.

-Hola ¿Por qué te vas pequeña?

-Es que me dio temor.

-Te comprendo ¡soy un perfecto desconocido! Pero en serio no te haré daño ¿Por qué no entramos? ¿Ya almorzaste? Podemos ir a un restaurante cercano.

-¡Está bien! ¡Pero no me subiré a ningún auto contigo!

-Como gustes Dulce.

Albert pensó: ¡Que muchacha tan más bonita! ¡Ni parece que tenga 30!

Candy pensó: ¡Este hombre es un adonis! ¡Está hermoso! ¡Está más guapo que Brad Pitt! Pudiera ser un semental perfecto.

 **Hola chicas, que se me ocurrió este nuevo fic, este no tiene violencia, pero si tiene contenido sexual, claro está nada exagerado.**

 **Estaré actualizando un día a la semana.**

 **Presento una Candy fría, calculadora, pero no ambiciosa, que se valdrá de todo para lograr sus objetivos, su carácter difiere mucho del anime y del manga, así que luego no quiero reclamos de que ella no es la Candy que conocen.**

 **Tampoco tiene drama, sólo es una ocurrencia de mi cabecita, no es cómica, es más, no sé en qué categoría poner el fic. Quizás hasta sea tediosa. Es una historia muy predecible.**

 **Como saben soy 100% Albert fan, así que de antemano saben con quién se queda Candy.**

 **Para nada aparece el otro galán del anime así que invito a las seguidoras de ese guapote a que no lo lean, porque en este fic, no lo encontraran.**

 **La historia está ubicada en el 2006.**

Mercedes, nenita, si estás leyendo este Fic, El final de Enamorándome Lentamente de ti, lo subí en diciembre, es el capítulo 37, checa los reviews y verás que si está el final, gracias por seguirlo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explícito, si eres menor de edad no lo leas**

*Caminaron unas cuadras y encontraron un restaurante de una franquicia reconocida, Albert le abrió la puerta de acceso y la dejó pasar primero. Candy pensó: _un punto a favor._

-Llegó el mesero y les pasó el menú.

-Me gusta tu nombre, me imagino que has de ser muy dulce.

-Más bien , yo diría agridulce.

*Albert sonrió.

-Bien Dulce ¿Cómo te va en la escuela?

-¿En la escuela? _Dijo Candy dudosa_ \- Así la escuela- _se acordó de que le había dicho que era maestra_ \- me va bien, soy maestra suplente ¡esos niños son traviesos! Y dime Albert ¿tienes algún padecimiento crónico cómo diabetes, enfermedad del corazón, hipertensión arterial?

-No, hasta ahora en todos los chequeos que me hago cada seis meses, he salido bien.

-Ah que bueno, ¿y en tu familia hay alguna enfermedad hereditaria?-preguntó Candy

-No para nada, sabes he tenido otras citas y eres la primera que me hace este tipo de preguntas.

-¿Te molesta?

-No, al contrario, puedes preguntarme lo que sea.

-Ah bueno.

*Albert sacó unos lentes para leer el menú.

-Dime, ¿Qué tipo de afección tienes en la vista, miopía, astigmatismo o cataratas?

-Nada de eso, sólo vista cansada, es que leo mucho en las noches antes de dormir. ¿Con quién vives Dulce?

-Con mi mamá

-¿En qué parte de Chicago?

-Por favor Albert, sin datos personales.

-Está bien comprendo, ya cuando haya confianza entre nosotros podemos hablar sobre esto.

*Candy sonrió.

* Llegó el mesero a tomar la orden.

*Ella pidió pechugas rellenas y una coca

-¿De dieta?

-¡Esa sabe a antiácido!, una normal por favor.

-¿Y usted que desea ordenar?

-Lo mismo que ella, por favor

-¿Y de tomar?

-Agua embotellada.

*Albert estaba extrañado que no le preguntara a que se dedicaba, cuanto ganaba, las otras mujeres con las que se había citado anteriormente, era lo primero que le habían preguntado.

-Y dime Dulce ¿Qué esperas en una relación?

\- Que no me den, pero que tampoco me quiten.

*Albert trató de no reírse al escuchar su respuesta.

-Y a futuro Dulce, ¿Cómo te ves en 10 años?

-Me veo con un hijo, tranquila, con mi trabajo, mi mamá y amistades.

¿Y tú Albert?

-Yo me veo casado con hijos.

Albert pensó: Habló de personas y no de cosas materiales, me empieza a interesar.

*Les llevaron la comida.

-Dulce ¿porque usas el Internet para tener citas?

-Vivo en un barrio donde la mayoría son chismosos, si saliera con alguno de ahí, todos lo sabrían y me estarían molestando.

-¿Y son frecuentes tus citas?

-Empecé dos meses atrás, a veces llego a la cita, si lo veo sospechoso no me le presento al individuo.

-Entonces, me viste sospechoso porque ya te estabas yendo.

-Así es.

-Mira, ten mi tarjeta tengo un local de estética canina, puedes visitarme cuando gustes, soy el propietario.

-Ok, Albert gracias por la confianza.

*Albert esperaba que ella le diera su tarjeta, pero Candy se hizo la desentendida.

-También puedes preguntarle a mis empleados sobre mí.

Candy pensó: bueno, parece que es decente, ¿será que se acaba de hacer alguna cirugía porque estaba feo y por eso no ha conseguido novia? o quizás se acaba de divorciar.

-Albert ¿eres divorciado ¿

-Nunca me he casado.

-Ah bien y dime ¿usas protección en tus relaciones?

*Albert se quedó sorprendido por la pregunta, no sabía que responder, la última vez que había tenido relaciones, había sido desde que salió de la universidad, luego no tenía tiempo de pensar en el sexo, practicaba la abstinencia para no involucrarse con nadie, tenía a su cargo a sus sobrinos, el corporativo y las pocas veces que estuvo de ocioso practicaba deporte para no pensar en sexo.

-Me creerás si te digo que he practicado la abstinencia por mucho tiempo.

-No te creería.

-El respondió: Sí, uso condón.

-Está bien, espero que si llegamos a entendernos, podamos usar otro método anticonceptivo.

Albert pensó: ¡Esta chica es promiscua!

-Puedo preguntarte algo y no te ofendes- dijo Albert

-Claro dime

¿Y tú tienes relaciones con protección?

-Bien Albert, iré directo al grano. Estoy buscando a alguien con quien tener relaciones sin condón, pero para eso tendríamos que hacernos tanto tú cómo yo, algunos exámenes, tú sabes para tener la certeza de que no tenemos enfermedades venéreas, iríamos juntos al laboratorio que yo escoja, en ese mismo momento los dos nos haríamos los análisis. Dime ¿te interesa o no?

-Me interesa conocer más de ti Dulce.

*Candy hizo una mueca.

-¿Estás casada y quieres tener una aventura ?

-No estoy casada, pero si quiero tener una aventura.

-¿Y son frecuentes tus aventuras?

Candy pensó: _Cómo decirle que he estado en una iglesia desde que iba guardería hasta la fecha, donde nos advierten de las fornicaciones, que nunca he estado en la intimidad con nadie, que ahora me he decidido hacerlo. Que estuve esperando al príncipe azul y que nunca llegó, que me di cuenta que yo no tengo derecho a pedir un príncipe porque yo no soy una princesa, que he visto a mis amigas casadas que son puro discutir con el marido._

Candy le contestó: Por mi trabajo no he tenido tiempo para aventuras, pero ahora que sólo soy suplente, tengo más tiempo para relacionarme con alguien.

Albert pensó: _es rara pero está bonita_

*Terminaron de comer, el mesero le dejó la cuenta en la mesa, Candy la agarró y sacó dinero de su bolsa, para pagar su parte .

-No por favor yo pagaré todo-dijo Albert

-Deseo pagar mi consumo-dijo Candy con seguridad

-Está bien-dijo apenado

*Albert sacó su billetera y Candy volteó la cara para no ver.

*Pagó y lo que puso Candy lo dejó de propina, salieron del restaurante

-¿Quieres que vayamos al muelle a dar una vuelta?

-No Albert, ya nos conocimos, ahora te dejaré para que medites mi propuesta.

*Albert no pudo evitar escanearla con la mirada, él no tenía por costumbre hacer eso, pero Candy le había despertado el interés por el sexo.

*El respiró hondo.

-¿Me puedes dar tu número, para que pueda llamarte?

-No Albert, ahí nos contactaremos por la página.

-Cómo gustes Dulce.

*Ella lo miró y pensó: _tan siquiera que me dé un beso._

-Albert ¿gustas besarme?

*Él se sonrojó

-Claro que si

*Albert sacó un spray de menta y se echó en la boca.

*Candy se avergonzó un poco y dijo: préstamelo

*Ella también se puso del spray, ambos se miraron y rieron.

*Él se inclinó y le dio un beso leve.

*Candy suspiró y pensó: _tan siquiera un beso de lengüita le sacaré._

*Candy se le colgó del cuello y lo besó apasionadamente, Albert tenía años de no besar así.

*La agarró por la cintura para ponerla a su nivel de estatura, apretándola contra el.

*Albert reaccionó y la bajó con cuidado, Se separaron.

*Albert se había excitado.

¿Quieres que vayamos a mi departamento? –sugirió Albert.

No Albert, piensa en mi propuesta, me dio gusto conocerte.

Candy lo besó en la mejilla, se alejó y Albert se recargo contra la pared, suspirando y mirando cómo se perdía su silueta entre la gente.

*En ese momento Albert habló a sus hombres y dijo: pasen por mí.

*Esa noche Albert no pudo dormir por pensar en Candy: _Tenerla sin condón, piel con piel, ¡Es linda! Misteriosa, no es interesada.-_ Daba vueltas en la cama, al final tuvo que tomarse una pastilla para dormir.

 **CORPORATIVO ANDREW EN CHICAGO**

*George había preparado su café con unas galletas, estaba ansioso de escuchar el relato de Albert, cómo todos los días hábiles en que tenía sus citas.

*Albert le platicó lo que habló con Candy.

-George, ella se presentó con un vestido sencillo, con maquillaje discreto, es interesante, misteriosa.

George comentó: Los locos son misteriosos e interesantes.

-George, ¡no estoy para bromas!.

-Esta chica me interesa, quiero que la investigues.

-Dame sus datos.

-Precisamente por eso quiero que la investigues, no sé nada sobre ella, sólo que se llama dulce y es maestra suplente

 **CIUDAD DE BURNS HARBOR**

Candy estaba comiendo helado en la casa de Paty.

-Está guapo y besa rico, me dio su tarjeta.

-Paty vio la tarjeta y le dijo: ¿Ya entraste a la página web que dice en la tarjeta?

-No

-¿Qué esperas?

*Las dos fueron a la computadora y vieron las fotos del local también fotos en las cuáles Albert actuaba como si fuese en realidad veterinario, una con un perro sedado y Albert sosteniendo un bisturí, otra rasurando a un perro.

-Tienes razón está guapo

-Claro, ¡espero que me diga que si!.

*Albert mandó varios correos pero Candy no se quería ver tan desesperada y dejó pasar una semana, hasta que el Domingo se activó una video llamada, la mamá de Candy estaba acomodando su habitación cuando Albert apareció en la pantalla.

-Hola- Albert vio que se acercó la mamá de Candy a la pantalla.

¿Quién eres?

-Soy Albert, ¿está Dulce en casa?

-¡Aquí no vive ninguna dulce!

*Albert sintió que le caía un balde de agua fría

-Ah, es que he platicado con una muchacha rubia con pequitas.

-Ah, es mi hija Candy

-Sí, es cierto Candy, es que todavía nos estamos conociendo.

*Ella lo vio y pensó se ve decente

-¿Eres doctor?

-No, soy veterinario

-¿Está Candy en casa?

-No, ella se fue a la Iglesia

-¿A cuál Iglesia llega?

-Si no te lo ha dicho, es por algo.

*Albert suspiró

-¿Y tú no llegas a la Iglesia?, ¡no quiero que Candy se case con un filisteo!

-¿Filisteo ha dicho?

-Um, ¡ni sabes a lo que me refiero!, ¡se ve que no lees la Biblia!

Albert buscó disimuladamente en Internet la palabra filisteo y dijo:

Eran infames en la Biblia por su enemistad con el pueblo de Dios. El gran Goliat, a quien David mató mucho antes de que se convirtiera en rey, era filisteo.

*La mamá de Candy hizo una mueca y dijo: Sí, pero yo le digo filisteos a los inconversos que no creen en Dios, y si eres un inconverso, ¡voy a pedirle a Dios que te conviertas!

¿A cual religión señora? para que yo llegue.

-No para que te conviertas a la religión de Candy, sino para que te conviertas en sapo, para que no le gustes a mi hija y no sigas saliendo con ella, bye.

*Ella desconectó la computadora.

*Albert pensó: _Así que no se llama Dulce sino Candy, llega a una Iglesia, lo que sí es verdad es que vive con su mamá, espero que Dios no me convierta en sapo. Ya que va a pedir eso mi próxima suegra._

*Candy ese Domingo, almorzó, fue a su habitación, conectó la computadora y decidió contestarle el mensaje que Albert había puesto.

 _-Acepto hacerme todos los análisis que desees, en el lugar donde digas, sólo dime el día y la hora._

-Candy le contestó: _Déjame checar los laboratorios, yo pagaré tus análisis, espero vayas con mente abierta._

Albert leyó el mensaje y pensó: ¡Que me hable rápido ya quiero tenerla!

*Candy fue a Chicago durante la semana, para ir con una ginecóloga que era su amiga, le preguntó qué tipos de análisis tenía que hacerse Albert para saber si era fértil y para saber si no tenía enfermedades venéreas, su amiga le recomendó un laboratorio y le dio la orden médica para realizárselo.

*Ella se comunicó con Albert de un teléfono público.

-Hola Albert, soy Dulce

-Si dime, estaba esperando que te comunicaras conmigo.

*Candy le dijo el día, la hora y el lugar donde se harían ambos los análisis.

*Por fin llegó el día, Candy había pedido permiso en su trabajo para faltar dos días, se hospedó cerca del laboratorio especializado en fertilidad.

*Albert había llegado en ayunas desde muy temprano.

*Vio que Candy apareció y se puso contento.

*Se saludaron de beso en la mejilla.

-¿Listo?

-S, dispuesto a todo

-¡Vamos! , programé una cita.

Él fue siguiéndola y dijo: Candy yo quiero pagar mis análisis, no es justo que tu pagues todo.

-Por favor Albert, yo sé lo que hago

*La asistente del laboratorio miró a Albert y le hizo una seña de like a Candy con el dedo pulgar arriba.

*Candy sonrió

-Venga conmigo Señor Andrew

*Le tomaron las muestras de sangre a Albert a la vista de Candy

*Luego se las tomaron a ella a la vista de él.

*Le pasaron un recipiente a Albert, para que diera una muestra de semen

-Dulce ¿y esto como para qué?

-Por favor Albert, es que a veces las enfermedades se encuentran más rápido en el semen

*Lo llevaron a una habitación donde habían películas pornográficas y revistas para que Albert hiciera lo suyo.

*Albert se quedó media hora viendo el recipiente, estaba completamente fuera de si.

*Candy se desesperó, al ver que no salía.

Ella dijo: Iré ayudar a mi novio

-Adelante- dijo la asistente

*Candy tocó la puerta

-Albert reaccionó y dijo: ¡No he terminado!

-Albert, quiero hablar contigo ábreme.

*Albert le abrió, Candy lo miró

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-¿Cómo me ayudarías?- preguntó Albert sorprendido.

-Te enseñare mi cuerpo desnudo

*Albert es lo que se había imaginado desde que habían hablado de sexo

-Me dará pena hacerlo delante de ti, Dulce .

-Albert, si todo sale bien lo haremos desnudos o ¿ya te arrepentiste?

-No me he arrepentido

-Candy dijo: cierra con seguro la puerta

*Al escuchar eso, el miembro de Albert reaccionó, el obediente le puso seguro a la puerta.

*Candy se desabrochó la blusa frente a Él

*Albert la miró con deseo

*Se desabrochó el brasier y el vio sus pechos.

*El con un poco de vergüenza sacó su miembro y se empezó a estimular.

*Candy se quitó la falda y Albert lo hacía más rápido sin dejar de verla

*Ella se volteó, se bajó la panty, Albert no pudo más y eyaculó, Llenando todo el recipiente.

*Ella se lo quitó de la mano y lo tapó

Luego se acercó a él y lo besó.

*Albert estaba enloquecido completamente por Candy, Y la besó frenético, todavía tenía su miembro erecto.

-Dulce, ¿para cuándo?

-Nada más nos den los resultados

-La respiración de Albert era agitada.

-Si, si claro

*Candy se vistió y salió de la habitación, el miembro de Albert siguió eyaculando

Luego se limpió, se lavó las manos y salió relajado.

*Albert vio que Candy sacó un fajo de billetes

*Él le agarró la mano, para detenerla

-Por favor déjame pagarlo, no me hagas sentir mal

*Ella vio sus ojos y sintió ternura al ver sus ojos de enamorado.

-Cómo gustes

*Le dijeron el monto

*Albert lo pagó, le dijeron que estarían los resultados dentro de tres semanas.

 **Hola Chicas lindo fin de semana.**

 **Consejo: No recomiendo para nada las citas a través del Internet, mucho menos a las menores de edad, esto sólo es una historia, y no quiero inducir a nadie a que haga algo como esto porque es muy peligroso, ni induzco a nadie a la promiscuidad, por eso los puse como adultos mayores a los rubios.**

Saludos a Mercedes, Glenda, Susana Rojas (pase de lista), Karina, Ana María, Loren Rios, Pecas, Jahzeel, SAyuri 1707, Alyvenus, Aniii, Paulayjoaqui, Chidamami, Gladys, Gaby Grandchester.

Chicas ya junté 5 historias en progreso, una para actualizar cada día de la semana, empezaré a ir en orden si Dios me lo permite la próxima semana, si todo sale bien, quizás este fin me den ganas de actualizar otra, Elijan cual, una que no sea esta.


	3. Chapter 3

*Salieron del laboratorio

-Te invito a desayunar

-Está bien, vamos

-Traje mi coche

-Mejor nos vemos dentro de tres semanas- dijo Candy

-No, mejor vamos a buscar un restaurante o cerca de aquí está mi departamento, ¡te puedo hacer un desayuno delicioso!.

-Si no me quiero subir a un carro contigo, menos me gustaría ir a tu departamento.

-Está arriba de mi negocio, a esta hora ya lo abrieron mis empleados, sirve para que lo conozcas.

*Candy empezó a tiritar de frío y Albert le dio su chaqueta.

-Vamos tenme confianza.

*Albert le agarró la bolsa donde tenía su muda de ropa, caminaron unas cuadras hasta que Candy vio abierto el local de Albert.

-Arriba es mi departamento, ¿quieres conocer primero el local?

-Sí, me encantaría

*Entraron a la estética canina, había un veterinario que Albert había contratado y algunos ayudantes.

-Buenos días señor Andrew-dijeron sus empleados.

-Buenos días les presento a Dulce mi novia, cuando venga a buscarme me la atienden muy bien por favor.

*Candy se puso de todos colores y los empleados dijeron: Si señor Andrew.

Candy comentó: Te vendré a visitar un día, para ver cómo le haces cirugía a los animalitos, será interesante presenciarlo.

Albert tosió y dijo: ¡Vamos al departamento!

-Era un edificio de los Andrew de seis niveles, en cada piso habían dos departamentos que rentaban, Albert ocupaba todo el primer piso.

*Entraron al departamento, Candy vio que había mucho lujo, estaba sorprendida.

-¿En cuánto te sale la renta aquí? ¡Es demasiado ostentoso!

-El edificio pertenece a uno de mis sobrinos, y me lo deja a un precio accesible.

-Me parece bien.

-¿Qué quieres desayunar?, puedo hacerte pasta, o hot cakes, huevos al gusto. ¿O quieres carne? Fruta…

-Podría ser fruta y algo de jugo.

-¡Claro! Siéntate en el comedor, mientras pico todo, o puedes echar un vistazo al departamento.

-Candy vio que todo estaba muy ordenado y limpio, vio las fotos de Albert con sus sobrinos, él se las había tomado con el cabello castaño oscuro.

-¿Son tus amigos?

-Son mis sobrinos, Anthony, Stear y Archie, ya todos se casaron.

*Albert estaba pelando las manzanas, peras etc.

*Candy empezó a confiar en Albert.

-Dime Dulce ¿Practicas alguna religión?

*Candy se acordó de las palabras en la Biblia que decía: Y a cualquiera que me niegue delante de los hombres, yo también le negaré delante de mi Padre que está en los cielos.

Candy respiró hondo y respondió: Soy de la Iglesia Presbiteriana.

-¿Cuándo me invitas a conocer tu Iglesia?

*Candy se puso nerviosa y respondió: Albert no quiero que te conozcan los miembros de mi Iglesia.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me empezarían hacer preguntas sobre ti, además ahí, no está bien visto tener relaciones extramaritales.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué quieres tenerlas? Si ahí te predican que son incorrectas.

-Es algo complicado.

*Albert pensó: ¡Que querrá exactamente Candy? ¿Será que sólo quiere experimentar? Pero si va en contra de sus creencias… mejor no me pondré a reflexionar sobre esto, porque la verdad después de lo de hoy, quiero estar con ella, no quiero que me acuse mi conciencia.

-¡Ya está listo! ¿Quieres granola y yogur?

-Si, por favor.

-Albert le echó yogur natural y granola, sacó jugo de naranja del refrigerador y puso las dos porciones en la mesa, luego vasos con el jugo de naranja.

*Se sentaron en el comedor para desayunar.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a dar la vuelta después de desayunar o quieres que nos quedemos en el departamento?

*A Albert le brillaban los ojos.

-Me iré, hoy me toca dar clases vespertinas.

*Albert puso una expresión de tristeza.

-Puedo llevarte a tu casa, si gustas.

-No, te comenté que no quiero que te vean por mi barrio.

*Después que desayunaron Candy vio que Albert levantó y limpió todo rápido.

*Él fue hacia ella, se miraron a los ojos y se besaron con desesperación.

*Él dijo: ¿Podemos adelantar algo, antes que nos den los resultados?

*Candy ya estaba perdiendo el control, y pensó _: ¡No lo voy a estropear! ¡Quizás solo quiere una vez y luego que se sacie me mandará a volar! Y yo tengo claro lo que quiero._

 _-_ ¡Es tarde, mi mamá ha de estar preocupada! Le dije que vendría a una capacitación.

 **CIUDAD DE BURNS HARBOR**

Cuando llegó Candy a su casa, encontró al ministro de la Iglesia de visita.

-¡Buenas tardes Candy!

-Buenas Tardes Joel-Candy le dio la mano para saludarlo y le dio un beso a su mamá.

-Candy el motivo de mi visita, es porque tu mami piensa que estás en malos pasos.

*Candy miró a su mamá con desaprobación y Rubí dijo: Les traeré limonada para que platiquen.

-Ministro Joel, ella es la que ha faltado varios Domingos a la Iglesia.

-¡Ya la exhorté! Pero tú sabes que debo ver la vida espiritual de la membresía de la Iglesia y tu mamá me comentó eso.

*Candy pensó: _No quiero mentir, que digo._

-Dice tu mami que estos últimos dos meses, has viajado constantemente a Chicago, y que la ves pasada se le apareció un hombre en la pantalla de la computadora y que a ella le pareció que era un filisteo.- el ministro no pudo controlar una risita.

-Está bien le diré, he estado viajando a Chicago porque estoy haciéndome análisis de sangre, pero no quiero que mi mamá lo sepa.

-Candy, ¿Es algo grave? ¿Quieres que lo metamos en los motivos de oración de la Iglesia?

-¡No quiero alarmar a nadie! Que sea un secreto, ya luego le platicaré si salí bien o mal de los estudios que me hicieron, dentro de tres semanas me darán los resultados.

-Oh muchacha espero que no sea nada grave, estaré orando por ti.

-Gracias Joel.

 **CENTRO DE CHICAGO**

*Pasaron los días y Albert los marcaba con una x, en el calendario.

*Por fin llegó el día, llegaron al laboratorio y les dieron los sobres a cada uno.

*Albert estaba contento y dijo: ¿Y bien ahora que sigue?

*Candy le quitó de la mano sus estudios y le dio los de ella

-Ahora, iré con mi doctora para que me interprete tus resultados y tú irás con tu doctor si lo deseas, para que te interprete mis resultados y haya la plena confianza, que estamos libres de enfermedades venéreas.

-Oh Dulce y si lo buscamos por internet, o vamos a un doctor de por aquí, yo la verdad estoy ansioso.

*Candy sonrió y dijo en forma coqueta: ¡Estoy segura que valdrá la pena la espera!

*Albert cerró los ojos tratando de reprimir sus deseos.

*Se despidieron con un beso, Albert fue con su médico, para que le interpretara los resultados de Candy.

Candy fue con su ginecóloga y esta le dijo: Bien Candy, el candidato es 100% fértil, ven a ver a sus amiguitos en la pantalla.

*Candy se acercó a la pantalla y vio a los espermatozoides de Albert que nadaban rápidamente, ella sonrió victoriosa.

También dicen los resultados, que no tienen defectos de cola ni de cabeza, así que adelante, ya puedes intentarlo.

-¿Y sobre las enfermedades venéreas?

-Está libre de sida, del virus del papiloma humano, de la gonorrea, de hepatitis c, sífilis, etc, es un hombre completamente sano, el único inconveniente que encuentro es el tipo de su sangre que no es muy común.

-¿Pero el bebé tiene 50% de probabilidades que salga con mi tipo de sangre o no?

-Si Candy, lo que harás ahora es programar tus relaciones sexuales, serás fértil a partir de los días 12 al 17 de tu ciclo menstrual.

*El médico de Albert le interpretó los análisis de Candy a Albert y le dijo que ella estaba completamente sana.

Albert trató de comunicarse con ella por video llamada.

Hasta que por fin hubo conexión.

-Hola Dulce

-Hola Albert

-Me dijo mi médico que todo está perfecto contigo ¿Cuándo podremos vernos?

*Candy todavía estaba empezando su ciclo ese día y dijo: dentro de 13 días.

-Dulce ¿Esperar todavía más tiempo?

-Es que estoy en los días peligrosos

-Puedes tomar la píldora

-S, pero también debe de llevar un orden el tomarla.

-Albert respiró hondo y dijo: ¡Está bien esperaré otros trece días!

*Después que terminaron la video- llamada, Albert se levantó a marcar el calendario.

Hola chicas deseo que tengan una semana productiva hoy estamos a 17/04/2016

Espero en Dios que mis lectoras de Ecuador estén bien, y que él las siga cuidando.

¿Intruso u olvidé como amar?


	4. Chapter 4

**CORPORATIVO ANDREW.**

*Albert fue al Corporativo y se puso a hojear la bitácora de vuelos del helicóptero y notó que había viajes recurrentes a una pequeña ciudad, a las afueras de Chicago.

*George tocó la puerta.

-Adelante

-William, ¡milagro que vienes al Corporativo!

-Sí, mi novia me dijo que nos veremos dentro de 13 días y hoy todavía voy por el segundo día.

-¡Que mal William!

-George, estuve hojeando la bitácora de vuelos del helicóptero y veo que hay varios viajes a laciudad de Burns Harbor.

*George se vio descubierto.

-Bien William, te contaré desde el principio, no sé si tienes tiempo.

-Claro que sí, siempre tengo tiempo para ti amigo.

-Conocí a una mujer llamada Rubí, tiene 51 años, es viuda pero tiene una hija adulta de treinta años que es enfermera, Rubí y yo hemos estado saliendo desde hace cuatro meses, precisamente ella vive en Burns Harbor, no quiere que su hija se entere de que sale conmigo, dice que no le quiere dar mal ejemplo, y no quiere formalizar nuestra relación hasta que no se case su hija primero, ella ha llenado mi soledad, le puedo contar todos mis problemas y me entiende.

-¿Tienes problemas? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho? ¡Yo puedo ayudarte!

-William no se trata de eso, sino que me siento bien a su lado, estos dos últimos meses su hija ha estado saliendo, entonces Rubí me habla cuando sabe que su hija no estará en casa y es por eso que he usado el helicóptero, el piloto me deja por unas horas, me encuentro con ella y luego me regreso a Chicago, perdona por el abuso de confianza.

-No hay problema George, yo también haría lo mismo por Candy, tengo que ajustarme a su horario.

-No te preocupes, tú sigue usando el helicóptero.

-Gracias William.

-Por cierto William si no funciona lo tuyo con esa chica, te puedo presentar a la hija de Rubí.

*Albert sonrió y dijo: Ya te quieres deshacer de esa muchacha.

*Albert buscó en internet, las iglesias presbiterianas cercanas a la zona en que él estaba, fue para que le explicaran su ideología y en lo que creían, entonces decidió inscribirse a unas clase para ser miembro y poder saber más sobre lo que Candy creía.

Él pensó: _Si logramos comprendernos podremos casarnos por su Iglesia._

*Albert se desesperaba por no poderse contactar con Candy, él deseaba escuchar su voz, los días se le hacían eternos.

*Él entonces pensó: ¡Si será aquí en mí departamento que me uniré con ella, entonces todo tiene que estar perfecto!

*Albert fue a una plaza, y compró una toalla para Candy, compró unas pantuflas para que ella estuviera cómoda de Hello Kitty, diversos artículos personales, como cepillo de dientes, cepillo para el cabello, preguntó qué tipo de peine era el adecuado para rizos, también adquirió perfumes costosos de diversas marcas y desodorantes de mujer, para que ella usara el que le agradara si se quedaba dormir esa noche.

*Albert compró un tocador para poner las cosas que ella usaría, también cambió el colchón por uno que estuviera más cómodo que el que tenía.

*Albert pensó: ¿Qué tipo de ropa interior estará bueno que use? Albert se compró varios bóxer.

*Cuando se iba acercando el día estaba indeciso si rasurarse o no ahí, él pensó: _¿Cómo le gustará a ella? ¿Rasurado o velludo? Ese día me lo saqué pero ella trató de no verme._ Albert compró una revista para hombres para leer artículos de lo que les gustaba a las mujeres modernas, entonces decidió rasurarse cerca del miembro.

*Faltaban dos días entonces Albert fue a comprar despensa, frutas, champaña, langosta, salmón, pechugas de pollo, naranjas, etc, todo para cocinar algo rico para que almorzaran o cenaran ese día que estarían juntos.

*El vio un anuncio de un Spa para hombres y preguntó sobre los servicios que daban, le dijeron que habían tratamientos exfoliantes para suavizar la piel, pedicura y manicure masculino, eso le interesó a Albert, él pensó: _¡Para que no la rasguñe!_

*Candy por el contrario no había tenido tiempo de arreglarse, una compañera del trabajo se había enfermado, por lo que entre ella y una amiga cubrían los turnos de la enferma.

*No pudo comprar la lencería adecuada, ni hacerse pedicura.

Por fin era la doceava noche de su ciclo y ella aceptó la video-llamada.

-Hola Dulce

-Hola Albert

-¡Ya estás lista para mañana!

-Albert, me siento terrible contigo, pero no me dio tiempo de comprar nada adecuado para mañana.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Es que me dijo una amiga que tenía que comprar lencería, pero estos días he tenido mucho trabajo y no pude salir.

-No importa Dulce, lo que uses regularmente estará bien, yo no me fijo en eso.

-No te causaré buena impresión y luego no querrás estar conmigo nuevamente, mejor esperamos un mes o ya ni modo, no se pudo, perdona por hacerte perder el tiempo

-Dulce ¡Por favor! No hagas esto, yo te veo hermosa tal como eres, ¿A qué hora vendrás?

-¿Estás seguro Albert!

-¡Claro que sí! Estoy contando los días desesperadamente.

-¡Está bien pero luego no quiero quejas!

-¡Para nada podría quejarme!

*Ese día George fue al departamento de Albert a llevarle varios documentos para que firmara y cuando estaba saliendo del edificio, Candy y él se miraron.

-George pensó: ¡Le veo un leve parecido a Rubí!

*En ese momento Rubí , llamó a George al celular.

-Hola amor

-Hola George, mi hija se fue a Chicago, me dijo que estará fuera dos días completos o quizás tres.

-¡En seguida voy para allá! Hablaré a mis jefes para pedir permiso.

*George le habló a Albert y en ese momento le estaba abriendo la puerta a Candy.

-Claro George comprendo, si ve tranquilo ahorita me comunico con Archie y Stear.

-Terminó la llamada y dijo: ¡Hola te esperaba con muchas ansias!

*Se besaron.

-Permíteme haré una llamada y luego apagaré mi celular y desconectaré los teléfono para que no tengamos interrupciones.

*Candy había llevado dos mudas de ropa, pero se le habían olvidado varios artículos personales.

-Pasa ponte cómoda

*Después que terminó su llamada dijo:

¿Qué deseas hacer primero? Almorzar o entrar a la habitación.

 **Quise subir este capítulo extra. Saludos nenas**


	5. Chapter 5

**Este capítulo contiene escenas inadecuadas para menores de edad, es sólo para adultos.**

*Candy tenía hambre, pero no quería que el pensara que era una tragona, en cuanto iba a contestar se escuchó un gruñido proveniente del estómago de Candy que hasta Albert lo escuchó.

-Creo que almorzaremos primero-dijo Albert sonriente

*Candy pensó: ¡trágame tierra!, mi estómago rugió tan fuerte, que me delató con él.

-Dulce preparé 3 platillos, la verdad no sé tus gustos, preparé langosta, salmón y pierna horneada.

-Quiero langosta, nunca la he comido.

-Está bien eso comeremos, ¿quieres vino o jugo?

-Jugo por favor, yo no tomo.

-El calentó las porciones en el microondas, ella se sentó en el comedor y vio varias cosas cambiadas de cuando estuvo la primera vez.

*Albert la miraba con cara de hambre, cuando ella se distraía.

-Control Albert ya la tienes aquí -se decía asimismo

-Albert, ¡está hermoso el arreglo floral que pusiste en la mesa!

-Me alegro que te guste Dulce.

*El llevó todo al comedor, se sentó cerca de ella, Candy no sabía cómo comer la langosta, dio un tirón y se le salió del plato, se puso roja de la pena.

-Perdón, estoy nerviosa

Él le tomó la mano y le dijo: Lo sé, yo también me siento así, pero pronto estaremos más en confianza.

*Tenía una mirada llena de deseo que hizo temblar a Candy.

*Candy tenía las manos frías y Albert agradablemente tibias, él se las frotó un poco para que agarraran calor.

*Él le enseñó cómo comería la langosta, él pensó que no se la comería toda, pero Candy tenía demasiada hambre, pues había salido de su casa sin desayunar.

*Albert le dijo: Mientras limpio puedes ir a la habitación, compré un tocador exclusivo para ti, usa lo que desees de ahí, todo es tuyo.

-Me duchare Albert, sudé un poco en el camino.

-Te compre unas sandalias de plástico para qué entres a la ducha y unas pantuflas, están en uno de los cajones del tocador, también hay una bata de ducha y una toalla, ya están lavadas ylistas para que las uses.

*Candy con un poco de temor entró a la habitación, vio que el tocador tenía un hermoso arreglo floral ella se acercó para ver las cosas que podrían serle útil de ahí.

*Estaba sorprendida de todo lo que Albert había comprado para ella.

*Candy agarró la toalla, la bata para salir del baño, y las sandalias, vio que había comprado para ella jabón de avena.

*Albert terminó de limpiar y estaba afuera de la habitación, esperando a que ella le dijera que estaba lista.

*La decoración del baño era de ensueño había un jacuzzi.

*Por fin salió en bata y fue a espiar a Albert, sacó la cabeza por la puerta y él estaba parado frente a ella, con una sonrisa

Dulce, ¿ya puedo entrar?

-Claro pasa

*Se miraron, él se acercó a ella le agarró la mano y se la besó mirándola a los ojos.

-Me acababa de duchar cuando llegaste, pero si lo deseas puedo hacerlo de nuevo.

-Así está bien Albert, hueles rico

-Si también tu aroma de mujer me está enloqueciendo, ¿Podemos comenzar?

*A Candy se le aceleró el corazón ella pensó: _No se cómo decirle que no tengo experiencia previa, que lo más lejos que deje llegar a un chico fue que me diera un apretón en los senos._

Candy dijo: Albert guía tú, te dejo que hagas lo que mejor sepas hacer.

*Albert se quitó la playera delante de ella y se quedó en pants.

*Se acercó para besarla tímidamente, luego empezó a usar su lengua y los besos se tornaron apasionados.

*Le desató la bata y exploró su cuello con su boca besando cada rincón.

*Le agarró la mano y se la dirigió a su miembro para que lo acariciara, por encima de su pants.

*Candy con la mano temblorosa notó que Albert ya estaba listo, ella lo tocaba despacio y sintió que se estaba humedeciendo.

*Albert la despojó de la bata que la cubría y ella quedó sólo con una panty. El jadeó al ver sus pechos y la cargó para llevarla a la cama, iba besándola en el camino.

*La depósito en la cama, fue besando sus pechos, Candy estaba estática, experimentando las sensaciones que Albert le hacía sentir.

-Él se quitó el pants y el bóxer quedando completamente desnudo, la miró con deseo

-Tócame Dulce, siente mi miembro que ya está listo para tomarte .

*Candy lo tocó y al sentir que estaba depilado rápidamente se puso de pie y se puso la bata.

*Él estaba desconcertado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que fue mala idea que viniera hoy, no me preparé

*Albert caminó hacia ella con el miembro erecto.

-Para mí, estás bien así.

-Es que sentí que estás depilado de ahí y yo no me depilé.

-Albert sonrió y dijo: estaba indeciso si hacerlo o no, y compre una revista masculina dónde decía que era recomendable depilarse. Pero por lo general estoy velludo, quería causarte buena impresión.

*Candy estaba sonrojada.

-Dulce no importa si te depilaste o no, ven a la cama conmigo.

-¡Estoy avergonzada Albert!

-No cariño, no te sientas así, yo deseo que pasemos un momento agradable con vellitos o sin ellos igual te deseo.

*Candy se sentó con cara de tristeza en la cama.

-Perdona Albert, no soy experta en estas cosas

-La verdad yo tampoco, la última vez que lo hice fue saliendo de la universidad, luego me dediqué al trabajo y me hice cargo de mis sobrinos, porque fallecieron sus padres y hace poco se casó el último. Hasta ahora empecé a tener citas, pero con ninguna había tenido química, o ninguna me agradó, hasta que te conocí en la pantalla con tus rizos alborotados y tu pijama de Hello kitty.

-Albert te seré sincera, no sé cómo comportarme por eso quiero que lo hagas tú.

-Entonces acuéstate cierra los ojos y déjate llevar.

*Candy se acostó a su lado, el la besó primero, luego besó sus pechos, le bajó la panty, Candy no emitía ningún sonido,

*Albert se hundió en el sur de Candy, fue ahí donde ella gimió, así la estuvo acariciando con su lengua hasta que sintió que ella movió sus caderas como buscando algo, él la acaricio con su mano mientras se posicionaba hasta que la jaló hacia el para penetrarla, Albert sintió que estaba muy estrecha, y notó que Candy cerró los ojos, para aguantar el dolor.

Él pensó: ¿Acaso es virgen?

*El entonces cambio de posición y se acostó a lado de ella e hizo que se pusiera de lado, le alzó la pierna, le besaba él cuello, acariciaba sus senos y le decía: ¡me gustas pequeña, te quiero! y fue metiéndolo lentamente

-Ya pronto pasará el dolor, sólo es un instante.-le decía al oído.

*Por fin logró entrar en ella, y se empezó a mover más rápido, los dos empezaron con los gemidos, Candy experimentó su primer orgasmo y Albert al sentir que ella había llegado cambió a su primera posición, la penetró hasta que vació su semen en ella, se acostó a su lado y la siguió acariciando, hasta que sus cuerpos se relajaron por completo.

-Dulce quisiera que confiaras en mí, deseo conocerte más, me interesas para una relación formal, quisiera que me dieras tu dirección y tu número de celular, estoy loco por ti.

*Candy estaba en éxtasis, ni le estaba poniendo atención a lo que él le decía, no podía creer lo que había sentido. –Ella pensó: _Esto es lo más rico que he sentido en mi vida, este hombre aparte de ser el portador de semen, me hizo sentir un placer indescriptible, así que eso es un orgasmo._

*Pasaron un rato en silencio, Candy estaba asimilando todo.

*Albert se levantó y dijo: Me iré a duchar ¿quieres ir conmigo al jacuzzi?

-Estaré un rato en esta posición.

*Albert se fue duchar.

*Cuando regresó encontró a Candy con las piernas arriba del barandal de la cama.

*El sonriente le pregunto: ¿Qué haces?

-Me dijeron que esta posición es buena para la circulación.

*Él se acostó a su lado suspirando.

*Después de 10 minutos Candy se fue duchar y Albert notó manchas de sangre.

Cuando Candy salió, encontró a Albert con la sábana en la mano.

-Albert perdóname manché tus sabanas, dime donde tienes la lavadora.

-Eras virgen

*Candy se mordió el labio y dijo: Soy una solterona y eres mi primera experiencia.

-Dulce es el regalo más hermoso que me hayan dado, si me hubieras dicho te hubiera llevado a un lugar especial, para que nunca olvidaras esta experiencia.

-Albert, créeme, nunca olvidaré esta experiencia, ¡Por fin supe que es un orgasmo!

-¿Quieres tener otro?

*Ella sonrió y dijo: Creo que sí.

-Pero ahora seré un poco más pervertido.

*Ella sonrió

*Toda esa tarde hasta altas horas de la noche se estuvieron amando.

*Al día siguiente, Albert se levantó temprano la estuvo contemplando dormida por varios minutos. No pudo resistir y revisó su bolsa para ver su identificación solo pudo leer el nombre completo, y la dejó porque ella hizo un movimiento en la cama.

*Se lavó la cara y los dientes y fue a preparar el desayuno para llevárselo a la cama.

*Candy se despertó y fue rápido al baño para lavarse los dientes al salir, encontró a Albert con la bandeja y el desayuno listo.

*Mientras desayunaban él dijo: ¿Qué quieres que hagamos hoy? ¿Deseas ir a pasear a algún lado en particular?

-Deseo quedarme todo este día en tu departamento, si no te molesta, podemos intercalar el sexo con películas.

*Albert dijo: Para mí no es sexo, sino hacer el amor, entonces nos quedaremos aquí, preciosa.

* Llegó el día en que Candy tenía que partir, Albert se puso nostálgico y dijo: ¡Por favor dame tu número!

-Ahí estaremos en contacto por correos.

-Quiero llevarte a tu casa

-No es necesario.

*Candy partió ese día, con una sonrisa, y pensó: El regalo me lo diste tú Albert.

*Pasaron los días y Candy no le contestó ningún correo a Albert, él le dio el nombre completo a George para que la investigara, Albert se sentía mal, sé atormentaba pensando que quizás había hecho algo incorrecto, o que no le había gustado.

*Candy se hizo análisis y estaba nerviosa, cuando recibió los resultados.

Ella abrió el sobre y se sorprendió.

Mientras Rubí recibió una llamada de George.

-Tiene más de un mes que no nos vemos.

-Perdona es que he notado extraña a mi hija.

-Quiero formalizar nuestra relación, he leído en lo que crees y me di cuenta que estamos viviendo a lo que tu llamas pecado, Rubí quiero hacer bien las cosas contigo, por favor reflexiona.

 **Hola chicas les dejo este nuevo capítulo ustedes elijan: Mi obsesión por Albert o El, ella, ellos se aman.**

 **Les agradezco sus comentarios, como saben son lo que me impulsan a seguir actualizando las historias.**

 **Rocío CR nena en el primer capítulo puse que Candy había tenido varios enamorados, bueno para mí significa que están locos por ella pero que ella nada de nada. y si habla tan abiertamente del sexo es porque ya es una joven adulta que ha leído o visto películas tenía la teoría pero no la practica.**


	6. Chapter 6

*Candy llegó llorando a su casa, los resultados fueron negativos.

-¡De nada me sirvió haber estado con él! ¡No estoy embarazada!, yo soy la que no puedo tener hijos, la doctora me dijo que él es 100% fértil.

*Rubí estaba extrañada que Candy no bajara a cenar y fue a su recámara, tocó la puerta.

-Candy, hija ya está lista la cena.

-No tengo hambre- contestó con la voz quebrada.

*Rubí entró y la vio con los ojos hinchados.

-¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

-Por nada mamá, es el síndrome premenstrual

-Algo te pasa, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-Mamá por favor, no tengo ánimos de hablar.

-¡Está bien! ¡No me cuentes nada! pero baja a comer, me hubieras dicho que no ibas a cenar, así no me hubiera molestado en cocinar, ¡ahora te lo comes!.

*Candy tuvo que bajar a cenar, estaba en el comedor y Rubí fue a la cocina para servirse más café, en eso sonó el teléfono de Rubí que estaba en la mesa.

*Candy abrió el celular de la mamá y vio que el contacto decía **amorcito George** , abrió los ojos sorprendida y contestó en voz bajita.

-Hello

-Rubí, te extraño, ¿cuándo podremos vernos?

*Candy contestó: Está equivocado.

*Candy cerró el celular y sonrió: ajá, así que doña Rubí tiene novio y no me ha dicho nada, ¿Será que este hombre es el responsable de que ella esté faltando a la Iglesia? ¿Será que está saliendo con un filisteo? Ja ja ja no me podrá decir nada, si en el otro intento salgo embarazada.

*El teléfono volvió a sonar y Candy dijo: ¡Mamá está sonando tu teléfono!

*Rubí fue rápidamente a contestar

-Hello- Rubí se fue a la cocina para hablar con George.

-Rubí, ¿Cuándo podremos vernos? Te he extrañado.

-Yo te aviso, creo que mi hija tendrá una salida el próximo fin de semana a Chicago.

-Por favor, que estoy muriendo lento.

-pronto nos veremos , Bye George.

-¿Quién era mamá? ¿Por qué andas tan misteriosa?

-Es que encargué un regalo para el cumpleaños de Sara Legan.

-¡Qué horror! ¿No que doña pelos te cae mal?

-Si pero ya sabes, ella siempre está enterada de todo lo que pasa en la ciudad, así que me conviene tenerla como amiga. ¿Quieres ir conmigo a su cumpleaños?

-¡Yo paso!

*Después de cenar Candy se comunicó con su ginecóloga para programar una cita.

 **CHICAGO ILLINOIS**

-Candy no te preocupes, el que no hayas quedado embarazada a la primera, no quiere decir que eres estéril, puedo hacerte varios estudios para descartarlo, ¿Estás dispuesta a someterte a los estudios?

-Claro que sí.

-Empezaremos con una histerosalpingografía.

-¡ay Padre! he escuchado que eso duele

-Así es Candy, pero necesitamos saber si tienes tapadas las trompas de Falopio, a veces cuando están levemente obstruidas, con el líquido de contraste se destapan.

-Está bien, dame la orden para que me haga el estudio y recomiéndame donde podría hacérmelo.

-También haremos un seguimiento folicular para ver si estás ovulando. si hay un óvulo listo para fecundarse en ese momento, podrás llamar a tu semental y se pondrán en acción.

*Candy pensó: ¿Será que Albert todavía quiera verme? No le he contestado ningún correo.

*Candy se hizo la histerosalpingografía, le dolió, en el estudio se pudo ver que tenía una leve obstrucción pero con el líquido de contraste se destapó y pudo llegar el líquido hasta el útero, ese día Candy llego a su casa, se metió directamente a su habitación y se puso a llorar porque todavía le dolía, en ese momento se activó una video llamada en su computadora, ella la aceptó y vio Albert que estaba llorando.

-Dulce, pequeña, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras?

-Albert, no es buen momento.

-Quisiera estar a tu lado para consolarte, ¿Qué te pasó?

-Me hicieron un estudio médico y todavía tengo los dolores.

\- Dulce ¿Has estado enferma? ¿Dime qué tienes? Te puedo ayudar con los gastos para que te hagan estudios.

-¿Por qué harías algo así?

-Porque quedé prendido de ti, te he extrañado, quiero verte, tenerte nuevamente.

*Candy cerró los ojos recordando los momentos que vivieron juntos.

-Dulce, ven a mi departamento, dime que vendrás.

-Sí lo haré

-¿Cuándo?

-Yo te hablaré, no sé si podrás esperarme.

-Claro linda, todo el tiempo necesario, pero no tardes mucho, porque me muero por estar contigo.

-Ahora, terminaré la llamada, tengo mucho dolor Albert.

*Candy terminó la llamada.

*Albert estaba angustiado pensaba: ¡Es por eso que no ha estado conmigo! ¡Está enferma! ¡Quizás tiene cáncer! Y por eso experimentó conmigo, ¡Quiero estar a su lado! ¡No la quiero abandonar!.

 **CORPORATIVO ANDREW**

-George, que datos me tienes sobre Candice.

-Hemos buscado en todas las escuelas de Chicago y no hay ninguna maestra llamada así, busqué en todos los niveles escolares, desde guardería hasta universidad.

-¡Que angustia George! Candy está enferma, ayer me pude comunicar con ella, y la vi muy mal, estaba llorando y tenía dolores, necesito llevarla con los mejores médicos especialistas.

-William, que pena, espero todo salga bien con ella.

-George, busca en las ciudades cercanas, es posible que Candy no viva en la ciudad de Chicago.

-¡Claro William! seguiré investigando, pero cuando quedes en verte con ella, podemos seguirla, y así sabremos donde vive.

-¡Es buena idea también! Parece que pronto la veré.

 **CIUDAD DE BURNS HARBOR**

El Domingo siguiente Rubí y Candy fueron a la Iglesia, el ministro estaba dando el sermón.

La fornicación es pecado. Es horrendo delante de Dios. Daña nuestra relación con Él. Nos hace sentirnos sucios e indignos. Nos convierte en hipócritas cuando estamos sirviendo en la iglesia o aconsejando a los demás. Empodera a la carne y perjudica la influencia del Espíritu en nuestras vidas. No importa cuánto diga la cultura que es algo normal; no importa cuántos de tus amigos hayan hecho lo mismo; no importa cuánto Satanás te diga que no es tan malo; no importa cuánto te hayas engañado a ti mismo. Si eres cristiano, tú sabes dentro de ti que es el sexo antes del matrimonio es pecado. Y si ya has caído en fornicación, o estás entreteniendo ideas sexuales con alguien que no es tu esposa, tú sabes que necesitas parar **AHORA**.

"Pero que la inmoralidad, y toda impureza o avaricia, ni siquiera se mencionen entre vosotros, como corresponde a los santos", Efesios 5:3.

Les daré tres pasos a seguir para que vuelvan al buen camino.

 **1\. Confiesa tu pecado.**

"El que encubre sus pecados no prosperará, Pero el que _los_ confiesa y _los_ abandona hallará misericordia", Proverbios 28:13

Llama las cosas por su nombre. Como pareja, admítanse uno a otro que la fornicación es ofensivo a Dios. Que es pecado. No lo escondas, porque no prosperarás. Puede que en este momento solo lo sepan ustedes dos, pero que esto siga siendo así sería lo peor que puede pasarles. En Su misericordia hay perdón para todo el que se arrepiente y aparte de su pecado.

 **2\. Sepárense momentáneamente.**

"Huyan de la fornicación. Todos los demás pecados que un hombre comete están fuera del cuerpo, pero el fornicario peca contra su propio cuerpo. ¿O no saben que su cuerpo es templo del Espíritu Santo que está en ustedes, el cual tienen de Dios, y que ustedes no se pertenecen a sí mismos? Porque han sido comprados por un precio. Por tanto, glorifiquen a Dios en su cuerpo y en su espíritu, los cuales son de Dios", 1 Corintios 6:18-20

 **No descarten el matrimonio.**

"ESTE ES EL PACTO QUE HARE CON ELLOS DESPUES DE AQUELLOS DIAS, DICE EL SEÑOR: PONDRE MIS LEYES EN SU CORAZON, Y EN SU MENTE LAS ESCRIBIRE," añade: "Y NUNCA MAS ME ACORDARE DE SUS PECADOS E INIQUIDADES." Ahora bien, donde hay perdón (remisión) de estas cosas, ya no hay ofrenda por el pecado", Hebreos 10:16-18

Como el punto anterior, para esto debes buscar el consejo de tus pastores. Es posible que la relación esté tan dañada, o el matrimonio esté tan lejos, que lo mejor para ustedes es separarse sin siquiera imaginarse volver en un futuro. Si no han podido parar su pecado, eso implica que hay otras situaciones y patrones de pecado en su vida que les dificultará tener un matrimonio santo. Pero no necesariamente es este el caso en cada relación. El evangelio hace posible que relaciones que hayan tenido un pasado pecaminoso puedan tener un futuro glorioso. Lo horrendo del pecado de David con Betsabé conllevó la muerte de su primer hijo. Pero Dios usó esa relación con un pasado tan oscuro para traer a aquel sabio rey, Salomón (2 Sam. 12:24).

*Candy y su mamá salieron tristes de la Iglesia.

-¿Qué te pareció el sermón mamá?

-¡Son Palabras muy duras Candy! ¿Y a ti?

-¡Este ministro no tiene pelos en la lengua!

*Candy pensó: Así que él Rey David se fijó en una mujer casada que fue Betsabé, luego hizo que mataran a su esposo, poniéndolo al frente de la Batalla y cuando este murió la tomó por mujer, pero Dios los castigó porque su primer hijo murió, pero luego David se arrepintió y hasta escribió el Salmo 51, Cuando formalizaron su relación, su segundo hijo fue el Rey Salomón, el más sabio en la historia del pueblo de Israel, aunque de todas maneras ese pecado de David todavía le trajo más consecuencias en su casa. ¡Qué horror! Yo sólo quiero quedar embarazada, luego me separaré de Albert.

*Rubí pensó: Debo de formalizar mi relación con George, ¡No puedo seguir así! ¡Sé lo tendré que decir a Candy!

 ***Esa tarde en el almuerzo.**

-Candy, hay algo que debo confesarte

-Dime mami.

-Estoy saliendo con alguien desde hace varios meses, con el mensaje de hoy, pude darme cuenta que estoy mal, él me ha pedido matrimonio.

*Candy se quedó espantada.

-Mamá si te casas con él, ¿Me tendría que ir de aquí?

-¡No hija! ¿Te acuerdas de la propiedad enorme a las afueras de la ciudad?

-Si, donde llega un Helicóptero seguido.

-Esa propiedad es de él, George, así se llama, trabaja para un hombre multimillonario, le da ciertos privilegios, George trabaja en Chicago, yo seguiría viviendo contigo, sólo lo iría a ver cuándo venga a la ciudad.

-Mamá, tú sabes que gano para sostener esta casa, si me voy a rentar se me complicaría todo.

-Hija, esta casa está a tu nombre, yo soy la que me iría.

*Candy pensó: ¡Qué horror! ¿Entonces ella no me ayudaría a cuidar a mi hijo? ¡No lo creo! Estoy segura que cuando vea a su nieto, no querrá apartarse de él.

 **CHICAGO ILLINOIS**

-Candy, ¡esta es tu oportunidad!, tienes dos óvulos listos, estoy segura que ahora si quedarás embarazada, ¡llama a tu semental!

*Candy salió de ahí, le llamó a Albert, pero como estaba tan emocionada lo hizo desde su celular.

-Hola

-Dulce ¿eres tú?

-Sí, dime ¿estás disponible para hoy?

-¡Claro que sí pequeña! , ¡Para ti siempre estaré disponible!

-¿Nos vemos en tu departamento?

-Aquí estoy pequeña, te esperaré.

*Albert le llamó a George, después de que terminó de hablar con Candy.

-George, Candy vendrá al departamento, pon a alguien que vigile, para que cuando se vaya de aquí la sigan.

-¡Enseguida llamo a los muchachos!.


	7. Chapter 7

*Albert le abrió la puerta a Candy, en cuanto la vio la envolvió con sus brazos.

-Oh amor, no sabes lo angustiado que he estado por ti, dime ¿de qué estás enferma?

-No es nada Albert

-¿Cómo que no es nada? te vi llorando ese día, Dulce conozco a mucha gente, puedo llevarte a los mejores hospitales.

-No te preocupes Albert, te explicaré, ¿Me dejas pasar?

-Claro amor, pasa

Candy pensó: Me dice amor

-Como ya inicie mi vida sexual contigo, tengo que hacerme un estudio llamado Papanicolaou, y ese día que me hablaste me lo hicieron, me metieron un aparato por la vagina llamado especulo y luego me tomaron muestras raspando el cuello uterino y me causó dolor, nunca antes me lo había hecho, porque era virgen, claro que cuando me hablaste me sentía mal, pero no es nada de cuidado.

-¡No sabes cómo me angustié! Si algún día te sientes mal háblame, para que yo te lleve a una buena clínica.

-Gracias Albert, lo tomaré en cuenta.

*Candy se le acercó para besarlo y el correspondió.

*La puso a su altura, ella se aferró a él, envolviéndolo con sus piernas, la llevó al sofá, se sentó con ella encima, la ayudó a que se desabrochara la blusa, la ayudó a quitarse el brasier, besaba sus pechos, luego ella se puso de pie para quitarse la Panty, él se quitó el pantalón y el bóxer, Candy se le montó, y se sirvió solita a su ritmo, Albert contemplaba sus expresiones, disfrutaba sus movimientos al cabo de unos minutos Candy llegó, Albert la miraba enamorado, el entonces la puso de a cuatro en el sofá y la penetró, ella sintió que el miembro de él llegaba profundo en esa posición, Albert causó que Candy hiciera gemidos fuertes, él le dijo mientras la penetraba: Te amo pequeña, te amo….

Después de ese encuentro Candy le dijo: ¿No te molesta si me quedo unos momentos acostada en el sofá?.

-Claro que no, este lugar es nuestro, puedes hacer lo que desees.

-Me iré a duchar mientras descansas, quiero llevarte a cenar a un lugar especial.

-Albert no me gustaría salir, quisiera quedarme toda la tarde y noche aquí haciendo el amor contigo.

-También yo, pero deseo hacer otras cosas contigo aparte de acostarnos.

*Candy lo vio tan decidido y firme que no quiso contrariarlo.

-¡Esta bien! Como lo desees Albert.

*Albert se duchó y salió.

-Dulce te compré un vestido lo puse en la cama y varios accesorios incluyendo unas zapatillas, también llamé un auto, nos llevaran al restaurante.

-Está bien, me ducharé.

*Albert se puso un traje, se perfumó, cuando ella salió de la ducha, lo vio como un galán de películas, exageradamente guapo, le latió fuerte el corazón por él.

*Albert la observó cómo se vestía, pensó: _Deseo tenerla conmigo para siempre, es la mujer con quien quiero envejecer._

*Candy vio las etiquetas de todo lo que le había comprado Albert, ella pensó: _No quisiera que él pobre se ande empeñando por mí, de seguro sus tarjetas están llegando al límite, espero que ya no tenga necesidad de estar otro periodo con él, o se quedará en la calle con tanto gasto que ha hecho._

*Candy se veía como una modelo de revista.

-¡Te ves hermosa Dulce!

-Albert en realidad no me llamo Dulce, puedes llamarme Candy de cariño, si gustas.

*Albert sonrió y pensó: _Poco a poco me está teniendo confianza, pronto le confesaré quien soy en realidad._

-Me gustará más decirte Candy, por cierto ya llegaron por nosotros.

*Él le ofreció su brazo, salieron del edificio y se subieron a un auto blindado.

*Albert y Candy llegaron al restaurante _Chicago Cut Steakhouse,_ _ella notó los precios elevados del menú._

 _-Albert, ¡esto es excesivo, no quiero, que por quererme impresionar, quedes empeñado!_

 _-No te preocupes por eso Candy, la verdad me va muy bien en el negocio, y esto son pequeñeces._

 _*El mesero se acercó y dijo: ¡Buenas noches Señor Andrew! ¿Le puedo traer el mismo vino de siempre?_

 _-Candy ¿Qué te gustaría tomar?_

 _-Jugo de manzana espumoso Martinelli´s_

 _*El mesero arqueó la ceja_

 _*Candy comento: ¡De eso dieron en la boda de mi amiga, no contiene alcohol y es dulce!._

 _-Traiga lo que dice la señorita por favor._

 _*Candy vio que varias personas saludaban a Albert, en seguida se dio cuenta que el pertenecía a una clase social diferente a la de ella._

 _*Albert ordenó la comida en francés._

 _-¡Estoy seguro que te gustará lo que ordené para los dos!_

 _*Candy no quiso cuestionarlo._

 _-Candy, he empezado a tomar las clases de catecúmenos para ser miembro de la Iglesia de la denominación a la que sueles ir._

 _-Albert, no es necesario que hagas eso por mí._

 _-Claro que sí, yo quiero una relación formal contigo, ahora que he asistido y sé en lo que crees, me he dado cuenta que no puedes ser mala._

 _-Albert, cambiemos de tema por favor._

 _-¿Cuándo tendrás vacaciones? ¡Me gustaría que viajáramos juntos! ¿Dónde te gustaría ir?_

 _-Albert la verdad, que cualquier lugar sería ideal, yo a lo más lejos que he ido, es aquí en Chicago._

 _-Es decir que vives a las afueras de Chicago, dime donde exactamente._

 _*Candy puso una cara de angustia, cambiemos a otro tema._

 _-Bueno ¿En qué escuela das clases?_

 _-Albert, ¿a que lugares has ido a vacacionar?_

 _\- Voy seguido a Escocia, de allá es mi familia, pero en el verano me gusta ir a un lugar llamado Lakewood, tiene una cascada donde me gusta nadar, en realidad he visitado muchos lugares, ahora me gustaría hacerlo contigo._

 _*Terminaron de cenar, regresaron al departamento, siguieron amándose, pasaron tres días seguidos encerrados en el departamento, Candy esquivaba las conversaciones de Albert, ella no se quería involucrar demasiado con él._

*Por fin llegó el día en que tenía que partir Candy, él se volvió a ofrecer para llevarla a su casa, ella se negó, se despidió con un rico y largo beso.

*Candy tomó un taxi para ir a la estación de tren en Millennium Park, no se dio cuenta que la seguían, al bajarse del taxi, vio a unos hombres sospechosos.

Candy pensó: ¿Me estarán siguiendo? ¿Serán tratantes de blancas? ¿Pensaran que soy una jovencita por estar tan menudita y tener pecas? Ella se metió al sanitario los espió y vio que seguían ahí, entonces salió del baño, fuera de la estación, tomó otro taxi, ellos llamaron al auto, pero el chofer se había estacionado lejos, Candy se compró una chaqueta y un gorro, regresó a la estación disfrazada y ya no vio a los hombres de Albert, subió al tren para partir a su casa.

-¿Qué la perdieron? George, ¡esos hombres son unos inútiles!, No los quiero a mi cargo, mándalos a otra sección y ponme a otros que no sean tan brutos.

*Albert trató de comunicarse con Candy, ella cambió de celular.

*Pasó un mes después de que estuvieron juntos, Candy se hizo la prueba de embarazo y resultó positiva.

-¡Gracias Dios! –Dijo Candy contenta.

*Candy dio de baja su perfil de la página.

 **CIUDAD DE BURNS HARBOR**

*Rubí y George fueron a la Iglesia para hablar con el ministro, George todavía no conocía a Candy, tampoco sabía cómo se llamaba la hija de su novia.

-Rubí, para que te cases con el Señor Thompson por la Iglesia, él tendría que ser miembro también- dijo el ministro Joel.

-Él trabaja en Chicago y se le hace difícil venir a tomar los estudios de Catecúmenos.

-Entonces que las tome en una Iglesia Presbiteriana de Chicago y cuando obtenga su membresía, que le den una carta donde es miembro en plena comunión y los podremos casar.

*George preguntó: ¿Y cuánto duran esas clases?

-Es variable Señor Thompson, pero mínimo son cinco meses.

*George suspiró y dijo: Haré lo que sea por casarme con ella.

*Se agarraron las manos sonrientes, el ministro Joel sonrió al verlos enamorados.

*George tomaba las clases en Chicago,

*Albert aunque no había podido dar con Candy, de todas maneras no perdía las esperanzas y seguía llegando a la Iglesia para que algún día pudiera casarse con ella.

*Pasaron tres meses, Candy empezó con los síntomas del embarazo, lo primero fueron vómitos matutinos, Rubí pudo darse cuenta.

-¿Qué pasa Candy?, que vomites todas las mañanas no es normal.

*Candy pensó: ¡Oh no! ¡Ya ha llegado la hora de decírselo!

-Son parásitos mamá.

-Bueno, quiero que te hagas unos análisis, para saber si tendremos que buscarle un nombre a ese parásito, además te estás poniendo barrigona.

*Candy la miró y dijo: ¡Estoy embarazada!

-¿Quién es el sinvergüenza?¿ Fue ese filisteo, que vi una vez en la pantalla de tu computadora?

-Mamá, yo me lo busqué, yo deseaba ser madre y lo utilicé como semental.

-¡Ahora todos lo sabrán!, ¡de seguro te van a disciplinar en la Iglesia!.

-Lo sé, espero que cuando termine el período de disciplina, ya haya nacido mi bebé y lo pueda bautizar.

-Candy, tienes que decírselo al padre, para que te ayude con los gastos.

-No mamá, este bebé será sólo mío, no quiero que él lo sepa.

 **CORPORATIVO ANDREW**

*Albert se había descuidado, el cabello lo tenía largo, ya no se lo pintaba de castaño oscuro, tenía una barba espesa, estaba deprimido, llegaba al corporativo sin ánimos, no asistía a ninguna junta sólo trabajaba y le daba indicaciones a George.

-George, tomó una llamada de Rubí en presencia de Albert.

-¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Qué está embarazada? ¿Qué no sabes quién es el Padre? No te preocupes, yo las apoyare, total ya seré parte de la familia, ¿Por un año? ¿Tanto tiempo?

*George terminó de hablar con Rubí.

-¿Te casarás George?-preguntó Albert.

-Si William, dentro de cuatro meses, quería pedirte permiso para irme de luna de miel y cuando tenga las invitaciones te daré una, para que asistas a mi boda.

-Escuché que alguien está embarazada.

-Sí, la hija de Rubí, salió con su Domingo siete, la disciplinaron en la Iglesia por un año.

-¡Que estrictos!

-Así es William

-¿Y está casada?

-No, parece que será madre soltera

-¡Que hombre tan sinvergüenza, que no se quiere hacer responsable!

-Sí, me dijo Rubí que era un filisteo.

-¿Filisteo has dicho?

Hola chicas querida Glenda, no creas que he ignorado tu petición para el fic el, ella, ellos lo que pasa es que sufro de un bloqueo temporal pienso yo con ese fic, no está fluyendo en mi mente como los otros, lindo inicio de semana.


	8. Chapter 8

¿Filisteo has dicho?

*George comentó sonriente: Así le dice Rubí a los que no son creyentes.

-¿Cómo se apellida tu novia George?

-Ellison

-Candy también se apellida Ellison, ¿Cómo se llama la hija de tu novia?

-La verdad nunca he tenido la curiosidad de preguntarle, ella siempre dice mi hija, pero nunca la ha llamado por su nombre.

-¡Debe ser ella George!, ¿de que religión es tu novia?

-Presbiteriana.

-Llama a tu novia, pregúntale ¿Cómo se llama su hija?

-Está bien, me comunicaré con ella.

*George llamó a Rubí

-Amor, quiero preguntarte ¿Cómo se llama tu hija? ¡Nunca me lo has dicho!

-Es cierto, es que no creí que llegaríamos a formalizar nuestra relación, se llama Candice White Ellison.

*George abrió los ojos sorprendido y dijo: ¿Cuando me presentaras con ella?

-¿Qué te parece este Domingo?

-Me parece perfecto.

-Así quedamos entonces, George

-Está bien, nos vemos luego amor.

*George colgó y dijo: Tienes razón William, es ella, se llama Candice White Ellison.

*Albert se puso de pie, le volvió el alma al cuerpo.

-George, ese bebé que espera Candy es mío, ella me usó para embarazarse, por eso me pidió que me hiciera todos esos análisis, también programaba nuestros encuentros, no quería hacer otra actividad, sólo quería tener relaciones, después de que terminábamos se quedaba acostada con las piernas levantadas. Ahora entiendo, todo encaja perfectamente.

William, ¿qué harás?

-Lo que deseo es verla, estos meses he estado en agonía. George, ¿te imaginas?, ¡seré Padre! ¡No sabes lo feliz que me siento!

-¿Te le vas a presentar?

-No George, ella quiere excluirme, quiero que averigües los motivos por los cuáles no quiere enterarme que seré padre. ¡Vamos George!, ¡no resisto más! deseo verla.

-¿Usaremos el helicóptero?

-¡Por supuesto!, ¿tienes vehículo allá?

-Sí, pero Rubí lo reconocerá.

-Entonces rentaremos uno.

-¿Irás con esa barba y ese cabello largo?

-Si, por el momento no quiero asustarla, temo de que quiera huir.

-No creo, tiene su trabajo fijo y son gente que les gusta estar en un sólo lugar.

*George se cambió de ropa, se puso playera y Jeans y una gorra.

*Albert se puso ropa deportiva, iba con su barba espesa y el cabello largo de su tono natural con alguna que otra cana.

 **CIUDAD DE BURNS HARBOR**

*Se estacionaron en la acera contraria a la casa de Candy.

*Después de esperar una hora, Albert vio que Candy llegó en un carro viejo, cuando se bajó del coche, el jadeó emocionado.

-¡Es ella George!, mi Candy, ¡se ve tan hermosa! ¡Con esa barriguita y con su uniforme de enfermera!

-Sí, se parece a Rubí

*Candy miró hacia el carro donde estaban Albert y George y pensó _: Esos hombres se ven sospechosos, no son de este vecindario_ \- **se metió rápido a su casa.**

-Mamá, hay unos hombres sospechosos, en un auto frente a la casa.

*Rubí espió por la ventana y dijo : tienes razón.

-¡Vamos George! he visto que los vecinos nos miran con desconfianza.

*Albert notó que la casa enfrente de Candy estaba en venta.

-¿Qué harás William?, ¿reclamarás la paternidad del bebé ?

-¡Ese bebé es un Andrew!, pero no la quiero obligar, el Domingo investigarás si piensa decirme de su embarazo, quiero saber sus intenciones.

*Por fin llegó el Domingo, Rubí había preparado un banquete, para George y Candy, su casa lucía perfecta.

*Candy fue a la Iglesia, Albert entró y se sentó atrás de ella, él estaba con la barba y el cabello largo se había puesto lentes de contacto color café oscuro.

-Dieron la Bienvenida a las visitas de la Iglesia, hicieron que Albert se pusiera de pie.

-¿Cómo se llama usted hermano?, ¿De dónde nos visita?-preguntó el líder de relaciones.

*Albert fingió una voz de tono muy grave, contestó: Soy William

*Candy lo escuchó y pensó: ¡oh esa voz!, ¡ha de ser un macho alfa!

-Hermanos saluden a nuestro visitante, Candy se volteó para saludarlo y lo vio.

-El la miró a los ojos, y le dio un apretón de mano.

-¡Bienvenido William!

*Albert asintió

*Candy tomó su lugar y pensó: ¡Vaya facha de este tipo!, sin afeitarse, con el cabello largo, ha de ser un hippie, ¡cómo no se cunde de piojos!, estoy segura que se cortaría la barba y el cabello enseguida. -Candy río imaginándose a Albert rascándose por los piojos.

-Albert pensó: _No me reconoció, tan rápido se olvidó de mi, tengo ganas de abrazarla y besar su vientre._

 _ ***Termino el servicio dominical y el ministro se le acercó Albert.**_

-Hola, así que te llamas William

-Si

-¿Vienes de alguna Iglesia?, o eres recién convertido.

-Estoy por terminar mis clases de catecúmenos en la primera Iglesia Presbiteriana de Chicago.

-¡Qué bien! ¿Viniste a visitar a alguien?

-De hecho estoy por jubilarme de mí trabajo, estoy buscando un lugar tranquilo donde establecerme.

-¡Qué bien!, pues aquí todos nos apoyamos, y espero que Dios te ayude a encontrar un lugar que te agrade.

-Gracias, este lugar me está gustando mucho, se tocar el piano, noté que han cantado los himnos a capela.

-Si, a nuestro ministro de música le dio artritis y no hemos encontrado quien lo supla, ahora casi nadie quiere aprender música.

-Tenga le doy mi número, dígame los himnos que se cantarán el próximo domingo, para que los practique y pueda acompañarlos con el piano.

-Gracias William, espero seas la respuesta a mis oraciones, y pues hablaré a la Iglesia dónde estás tomando las clases, para verificar tus datos.

-Claro, pregunte por William Andrew

-Ok, así lo haré

*Albert salió de la Iglesia y vio a Candy que estaba tratando de arrancar su auto.

*Candy estaba acalorada, y decía: Si no enciendes, soy capaz de tirarte como chatarra.

*Eliza y Annie se reían de ella y le dijeron: ¡Ya tira esa cafetera vieja, con eso anuncias miseria!

*Albert se acercó, y se asomó por la ventana del auto.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Creo que con un empujón, arranca

*Albert sonrió y dijo: trataré de empujarlo

-¡Ay! ¡Gracias!

*El trató de empujar el carro pero Candy no quitó el freno del pedal

*Albert pensó: _Oh, creerá que soy un debilucho_

Candy pensó: _Tan grandote que se ve y no ha avanzado ni un centímetro._

*Tom se acercó y vio que Albert estaba sudando al empujar el carro de Candy.

*Se asomó al carro y dijo: Candy quita el pie del freno, el pobre hombre anda pujando, así nunca logrará moverlo.

Candy se ruborizó: ¡ay perdón!

*Tom ayudó a Albert y por fin encendió el auto.

*Candy lo dejó encendido y se bajó del carro sonriente para agradecerle.

*Albert miró su barriga y le dio ternura.

-Gracias Señor...

-William – completó Albert la frase

-William, gracias, me tengo que ir porque conoceré a mi futuro padrastro.

Tom le dijo: Ahí nos cuentas que tal es.

-Ok Tom, despídeme de Paty.

*Tom se le presentó a Albert: Hola mi nombre es Thomas Stevens y soy Director de la escuela primaria local.

-Mi nombre es William, trabajo de oficinista pronto me jubilaré y estoy buscando un lugar para establecerme.

-Pues espero te guste **burns harbor,** necesitamos hombres para el equipo de Beisbol local.

-Bueno me retiro, gracias por ayudarme a empujar el carro de la Señora.

-¡Señorita! No es casada

-¡Pero está embarazada!

-Sí, un sinvergüenza que la encampanó a la pobre, pero lo bueno es que cuando nazca su bebé será su compañía ya que su mamá pronto se casará.

 **CASA ELLISON EN CIUDAD DE BURNS HARBOR**

-¡Buenas tardes! Ya vine mamá.

-Candy ven al comedor

*Candy vio que George estaba a lado de su mamá, ella pensó: _Este hombre se me hace conocido._

-Hija, quiero presentarte a mi prometido George Thompson

-Mucho gusto George.

-El gusto es mío Candice

*Ellos se estrecharon las manos.

-Hija, siéntate con George mientras les sirvo la comida.

-Primero me lavaré las manos

*Candy se sentó en el comedor y observó a George, él vestía un traje negro.

-Y dime George, puedo llamarte George o te digo Señor Thompson

-George, por favor

-George, ¿Trabajas de sepulturero?

*Rubí lo escuchó y reprendió a Candy: ¡Candy ya vas a empezar!

*Candy sonrió y dijo: Es que te ves tan serio, que pensé que trabajabas en una funeraria.

-Trabajo en Andrew Corp.

*Candy recordó el apellido de Albert y suspiró.

*Los tres tenían sus porciones de alimentos y estaban almorzando.

-Y dime Candice, ¿Cuándo le dirás al padre de tu bebé que estás embarazada?

-No se lo diré nunca.

-Pero ¿Por qué? Él tiene el derecho de saberlo

-Mire George, si le digo al padre de mi bebé, el quizás querrá reclamar la paternidad, luego si él se casa le pondrá a mi bebé una madrastra, y yo no quiero que mi bebé sufra maltrato.

-Pero que tal y él esté dispuesto a casarse contigo, quizás él quiera responsabilizarse.

-George, no quiero forzar a nadie, son pocas las parejas felices que conozco, de recién casados todo es felicidad, pero luego regresan a la vida real, empiezan las discusiones por dinero, por los hijos, por el tiempo, no estoy diciendo que a mi mamá y a ti les pasará, ustedes ya son adultos mayores, ya vivieron su vida, ahora sólo buscan compañía, yo no quiero lidiar con una persona imperfecta.

-Candy se te hará difícil criar sola a tu hijo, él necesitará un padre.

-George, si quieres que nos llevemos bien, por favor no te metas conmigo.

*Candy ¡Por favor! George sólo te está aconsejando- la reprendió Rubí nuevamente.

-Lo siento George, pero es que en eso estoy firme y nada de lo que me digan me hará cambiar de opinión.

 **CORPORATIVO ANDREW**

George le contó todo lo que platicó con Candice.

-Tendré que llamar a mis abogados para que ellos me asesoren de como debo proceder, de manera que pueda proteger a mi hijo sin que Candy se dé cuenta, George compra la casa que está enfrente de donde vive Candy, y que le hagan una remodelación, también quiero que construyan una alberca.

-¿Vivirás frente a ella?

-Sí, ella no me reconoció el Domingo, que estuve frente a ella.

 **IGLESIA PRESBITERIANA EN LA CIUDAD DE BURNS HARBOR**

*El ministro Joel dijo delante toda la Iglesia: Tengo el honor de presentarles a William, el será nuestro nuevo ministro de música.

*Albert miró a Candy y vio que estaba sonriente.

 **Les mando saludos a Gina Riquelme, Nayr, Fandcya, Paulayjoaqui, Liovana, vialsi, Tania Lizbeth, sol, Gaby grandchester, Pecas, mercedes, Jahzeel, Rocío CR, Sayuri 1707, Stormaw, Maravilla 121, gatita 33, vero meza, Luz, Glenda, Susana Rojas (espero estés bien, pues ya empezó el último bimestre del ciclo escolar, Dios quiera que pase todas sus materias) Chidamami, Ana maría, Loren Rios, Cup Grandchester, monica, MAneki (kira anima), Karina.**

 **Sigamos orando por Ecuador, Dios los ayude a seguir adelante, más a los que perdieron todas sus cosas al derrumbarse su casa, yo ya lo viví, sólo que en inundación y es difícil recuperarse nuevamente.**


	9. Chapter 9

**IGLESIA PRESBITERIANA EN LA CIUDAD DE BURNS HARBOR**

*El ministro Joel dijo delante toda la Iglesia: Tengo el honor de presentarles a William, el será nuestro nuevo ministro de música.

*Albert miró a Candy y vio que estaba sonriente.

*Candy pensó: ¡Esto se pone interesante! De seguro todas las divorciadas van a querer atrapar al pobre Hippie, veremos quién gana, se pondrá divertido.

*Albert ejecutó los himnos perfectamente, al ministro Joel y a los ancianos de la Iglesia, les pareció estupendo.

*Candy lo observaba, ella pensó: _Tiene un leve parecido con mi Albert._

*Salieron de la Iglesia, Paty estaba persiguiendo a sus hijos mientras Tom saludaba a todos, se desentendía por completo de los niños.

*Albert observó que Candy miraba a Paty.

-Hola, Candice ¿Verdad?

-Sí, llámame Candy, mira a la pobre de mi amiga, corriendo atrás de los niños, mientras su esposo se la pasa socializando, definitivamente es mejor estar sola que mal acompañada.

-¡No todos los hombres somos así!, algunos se involucran mucho en la crianza de los niños.

-¡Por favor! ¡Observa!, todas mis amigas están lidiando con los niños, mientras sus esposos están platicando. Me iré, antes que me ponga de mal humor, ¡por cierto! ¡te felicito, tocaste el piano de una manera espectacular! y mira que no me gusta ser aduladora.

-Gracias Candy.

-¿Te gustaría que fuéramos algún lugar a comer?

-La verdad si tengo hambre, mi mamá se irá a la propiedad de su prometido y no cocinó, pero no iré contigo porque luego van a decir que te estoy enamorando, así de barrigona como estoy.

-Te sienta bien el embarazo Candy, ¿Me permites tocarte la pancita?

*Candy se ruborizó y asintió, Albert se agachó y puso su oído en la barriga de Candy.

-¡Hola pequeñín! Espero estés bien.

*Candy sintió que el bebé se movió y dijo emocionada: ¿Sentiste eso?

*Ella miró a Albert y él tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Si lo sentí, será tan inquieto como tú.

*Candy vio a su alrededor y vio que todos los que estaban platicando los miraban curiosos.

-William, me dio gusto saludarte, ahora me tengo que ir

*Candy le extendió la mano y él se la estrechó, ella se subió a su auto y se fue.

 **VECINDARIO DE CANDY EN LA CIUDAD DE BURNS HARBOR**

 ***Pasaron algunas semanas, Albert llegaba a la Iglesia, al final del servicio siempre se acercaba a Candy para conversar, a veces los interrumpían las solteras, viudas o divorciadas de la Iglesia.**

*Rubí y Candy espiaban por la ventana de su casa, veían que estaban remodelando la casa de enfrente.

-¿Quiénes serán nuestros nuevos vecinos? Se ve que tienen dinero, ya que tiraron casi toda la casa y la están reconstruyendo con una fachada más bonita, aparte de eso contrataron como a cincuenta obreros, trabajan mañana, tarde y noche, estoy segura que la tendrán lista en pocos días.- comentó Candy.

*En eso vieron que Albert, llegó en un vehículo y se puso a conversar con el arquitecto.

-¡Mamá! Es William, el nuevo ministro de música.

*Albert miró hacia la casa de Candy y alcanzó a ver que unas siluetas se escondieron, él sonrió.

*Como bien lo había pronosticado Candy, en pocos días llegaron camiones de tiendas comerciales reconocidas a dejar el mobiliario, Rubí y todas las mujeres del vecindario no se perdían ningún detalle de la mudanza.

*Por fin un sábado, vieron que Albert estaba instalado en la casa.

-Candy ¡Ve a darle la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo vecino! Lleva este Pay de Queso.

-Mamá, todas las demás vecinas están desfilando por su casa, mejor déjame este pay aquí, ya se le antojó a Rubita.

-Candy, ve de una vez antes que anochezca, nosotras somos las únicas que faltamos.

*Candy agarró el pay y fue molesta a llevárselo a Albert, él estaba en la segunda planta observando con unos binoculares la casa de Candy, en cuanto la vio que estaba cruzando la calle con el Pay de queso, bajó rápidamente.

*Candy se puso a espiar por la ventana y vio todo lujoso y pensó _: ¡Vaya al hippie le gusta la buena vida!_

*Albert en ese momento abrió la puerta, Candy se asustó y casi tira el Pay.

-Candice ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Acaso vives cerca de aquí?

-Si vivo enfrente, mi mamá te manda este postre.

-Todas las vecinas me dieron una calurosa bienvenida, ¡tengo el refrigerador lleno comida para toda una semana! Candy ¿Por qué no entras y me acompañas a comer el Postre que me mandó tu mamá?

*A Candy se le había antojado y dijo: ¡Sí claro! La verdad es que mi mamá no quiere que coma muchos dulces, pero la bebé, me exige postres.

-¿Será niña?

-Bueno, es que dicen que cuando uno hace mucha barriga, será niña, ¡me parezco a Mike Wazowski de monster Inc!

-¿Mike Wazowski? ¿Quién es ese?

-Es el animalito barrigón de color verde, con un sólo ojo y piernas flacas que sale en el anime de Monster INC.

*Albert se carcajeo y dijo: ¡Ah pensé que te habías hecho un ultrasonido! y ya sabías que es niña, pasa, vamos al comedor, ¿Qué quieres de tomar?

-¿Tienes coca?

-Si

-Pásala entonces

*Albert llevó platos y los refrescos, partieron el pay y se sentaron para comer.

-¿Tu lo hiciste?

-Ay claro que no, a mí se me hubiera quemado.

-¡Me simpatizas Candice! Eres muy franca, ¿Cuándo te harás el ultrasonido?

-La verdad es que no he querido ir, porque he visto que todas van con su pareja, y me da pena ir sola.

-¡Si quieres te acompaño!

-¡Ay como crees!

-En serio, me encantará acompañarte.

-Está bien, pero promete que no le contarás a nadie de la Iglesia.

-¡Te lo prometo! Será nuestro secreto- **Albert le guiñó el ojo a Candy.**

-¡Pero quiero que sea en Chicago!

-Donde vayas te acompaño

-¿Puedes el martes? Así pediría permiso en el hospital.

-¡Claro que sí! por cierto ¿Dónde comerás mañana? ¡Tengo mucha comida! Deberías de ayudarme a desaparecerla un poco.

-¡Pero las vecinas murmuraran! más Eliza y Annie.

-¡Bueno que tal e invitamos a Tom con su familia! Y así inauguramos mi piscina

-¿Tienes piscina?

-¡Si!

-Me dará pena ponerme traje de baño, y más con esta barriga

-¡No importa! Frondosita te ves bien.

-ok, saliendo de la Iglesia te caemos por acá, llamaré a Paty para que no haga comida mañana.

-Entonces así quedamos.

*Al día siguiente, después del Servicio en la Iglesia, fueron a la casa de Albert.

*Tom y los niños estaban disfrutando de la piscina.

*Pasaron un Domingo agradable, Albert les enseñó toda la casa.

 **CONSULTORIO DE LA GINECOLOGA DE CANDY EN CHICAGO IILLINOIS**

*Albert estaba en la sala de espera con Candy, se sentía nervioso.

*Por fin llamaron a Candy y Albert la acompañó.

La doctora dijo: ¡Así que usted es el semental de Candy!

-Candy se ruborizó y dijo: Él es mi amigo William

-Bien, veamos que tenemos aquí

*La doctora expuso la barriga de Candy, le puso un gel y empezó a explorarla.

*Albert veía atento el monitor, cuando escuchó los latidos del bebé se emocionó y dijo: -¡Candy escucha como late con fuerzas su corazoncito!

*Candy sonrió y tenía los ojos llorosos, Albert le apretó la mano en solidaridad a ella.

La doctora dijo: Son dos bebés.

*Candy abrió los ojos asombrada.

-¿Dos? ¡Yo creí que sólo sería uno!- dijo Candy incrédula.

*Albert no se contuvo y se puso de pie y empezó a respirar agitadamente.

-¡Dos bebés Candy! ¡Que bendición tan grande!- Exclamó Albert con alegría.

*Candy arqueó la ceja y pensó: _William es demasiado efusivo._

La doctora comentó: Es una niña y un niño.

 **Hola chicas después de que maté al personaje de Jeremy en el Intruso me sentí un poco depre y me puse escribir un ratito para alegrarme la noche.**

 **Saludos las quiero, pórtense bien comentando y actualizo el fic que sugieran, menos el, ella ellos .**


	10. Chapter 10

Albert pensó: ¡Mi Candy me dará dos bebés! ¡Gracias Dios!.

*La doctora le dio indicaciones a Candy sobre su alimentación, a fin de que pudieran desarrollarse los bebés.

*Salieron del consultorio y Candy se había quedado sin palabras, no podía creer que eran dos bebés.

*Albert tenía ganas de estrecharla entre sus brazos y besarla, tenía que hacer uso de su dominio propio.

-William ¿me llevarías a un lugar en el centro de Chicago?

-Claro que si Candy, te llevaré donde gustes, hoy te voy a consentir, ¡quiero ser el padrino de tus bebés!

-ja ja ja William, eso de los padrinos no se usan en las Iglesias Evangélicas.

-Entonces, déjame ser su tío postizo.

-Luego lo checaremos.

*Se subieron al auto, ella le dio la dirección y Albert se dio cuenta que era su departamento.

Él pensó: Ya llegó la hora de la verdad, parece que tiene las intenciones de hacerme partícipe de su embarazo, espero no se moleste cuando le revele mi identidad.

*Candy le indicó que se estacionara en la acera contraria al edificio, se bajó del auto, el también. Ella se quedó viendo al edificio, de pronto vio que bajaron de un auto Anthony Andrew con su esposa y entraron a la estética canina.

*Candy se escondió y respiró sobresaltada.

-Candy ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada William, no me hagas caso.

*Albert se escondió de su sobrino disimuladamente atrás de un árbol porque vio que estaba saliendo de la estética.

*Candy pensó: ¡Es Albert y está con otra mujer! hasta cambio el color de su cabello. Él ya tiene otra pareja.

* Se fueron de la estética Anthony y su esposa, Candy cruzó la calle entró al establecimiento y preguntó: Disculpe podría decirme ¿Quién era la chica que estaba con el Señor Andrew?

-Es su esposa, están recién casados-dijo uno de los empleados.

*Candy suspiró y salió de la estética triste. Albert se dio cuenta que lo había confundido con Anthony.

-Candy necesitamos charlar.

-No William, lo que necesito es ir a mi casa.

-Candy ¿Que tienes?

-No es nada William, vámonos de aquí.

*Se subieron al auto, Albert para romper el silencio comentó: Candy hay tantas cosas que comprar, ropita, biberones, toallas etc.

-William organizaré un baby Shower, ahí me regalaran ropita y otras cosas de bebé.

*Albert estaba desesperado, quería arrasar con las tiendas para comprarle de todo a sus bebés.

-Sabes William, tengo una cuna en el sótano de la casa, fue la que uso mi mamá para mí, sólo hay que armarla, le diré a Tom que me ayude a sacarla de ahí.

Albert pensó: ¿Cómo cree que va a meter a mis hijos en una cuna vieja guardada en el sótano de su casa?, ha de estar llena de cucarachas o ratas. ¡Dios ayúdame a ser paciente con ella!

-No es necesario Candy, yo armare esa cuna

-¿Cómo crees William? No quiero causarte más molestias.

-Lo hare con gusto

-William, estoy un poco asustada, pensé que sólo sería un bebé.

-Quizás debas decirle al padre de tus bebés, para que te ayude a solventar los gastos.

-No William, estos son míos y de nadie más, Creo que tendré que vender mi carro.

Albert pensó: ¿Quién va a querer comprar esa chatarra? Creo que Candy, no se ha ubicado todavía.

-Yo te ayudaré venderlo

-Pero será cuando me den la incapacidad en mi trabajo.

*Candy y Albert entraron a la casa, Rubí estaba en la Iglesia, Candy lo guió al sótano, Albert entró y sacó la cuna desarmada.

¿Dónde será la habitación de los bebés?

*Candy se puso a llorar y dijo: Creo que cometí un error, no estaba preparada para algo así.

-Albert la abrazó y le dijo: Candy, un hijo nunca es un error, es una bendición, se fuerte, no estarás sola, cuentas con amigos como yo que te apreciamos, estoy seguro que tu mamá también te apoyará.

-Perdón William, son mis hormonas que están alborotadas.

-Comprendo nena.

-Creo que en mi habitación, así estaré pendientes de ellos.

*Albert vio la habitación de Candy y suspiró resignado., metió la cuna.

-Te voy a preparar agua de limón mientras armas la cuna.

*Albert vio las piezas de madera y las quebró, Cuando subió Candy lo encontró mirando fijamente los pedazos.

-Candy ¡Estaba tan vieja la madera que se quebraron al tacto!

-Candy suspiró y dijo: Le preguntaré a Paty si me puede prestar la de sus niños.

-No la molestes, todavía tenemos tiempo para conseguir las cunas.

*Candy pensó: Ya le tengo miedo a William, dijo que armaría la cuna y se le rompió, al paso que voy, meteré a mis hijos en una caja de cartón cómo hacen en Finlandia.

*Albert sacó de la casa los pedazos de la cuna y también el colchoncito.

*Candy se sentó en el sofá de su casa y se puso a llorar nuevamente.

*Cuando el entró la encontró llorando.

-Pequeña ¿qué tienes?

-Me duelen los pies y no puedo tomar nada para el dolor porque puede afectar a los bebés, tengo espolones y se me entierran porque he aumentado de peso con el embarazo.

-Si quieres te doy un masaje en los pies.

-En serio ¿No te importaría hacerlo?

-Tengo una loción especial para refrescar los pies, iré por ella a mi casa.

*Candy dijo sollozando: Aquí te espero.

*Él fue corriendo y llegó con la loción.

-Ahora relájate

*Se puso loción en las manos y empezó a masajearle los pies

-Candy empezó hacer ruidos con la boca: um, siii, um que rico.

*Albert se empezó a excitar por los gemidos que hacía Candy, se decía asimismo: _Control, Albert control no lo arruines, ella confía en ti. Quisiera acariciarla más arriba, me muero de ganas de hacerle el amor, ¡No! Primero eres padre que hombre, ay Candy me matas._

*Candy se quedó dormida y Albert la llevó en sus brazos a su recámara.

*Al día siguiente Albert salió a correr por el vecindario tempranito, Candy lo vio cuando iba camino al hospital y pensó: William con esa barba, cabello largo y ahora corriendo se parece a Forrest Gump, Candy bajó la ventana y se alineó con Albert y le gritó: ¡corre Forrest! ¡Corre!

*Albert se acordó de la película de Tom Hanks de Forrest Gump y le dio risa y pensó: Cada día que pasa la amo más, con todas sus ocurrencias.

*Todas las mujeres espiaban por la ventana para ver a Albert, ya que después de correr se quedaba haciendo abdominales en el césped de su casa, el Sábado fue Paty a la casa de Candy exclusivamente para verlo ejercitarse, Candy no trabajaba los sábados ni los Domingos y lo observaban desde su habitación.

-Candy ¡Que hombre! quiero venir todos los sábados a tu casa, para verlo sudar.

-¿A quién? ¿a Forrest Gump? Tú tienes a Tom- dijo Candy un poco celosa.

-Si pero Tom, no tiene ese cuerpo atlético, además tiene una barriga galletera que ya no puede con ella, se ha descuidado un poco, Annie me dijo que todas las mujeres del vecindario salen a correr desde que se dieron cuenta que el sale a ejercitarse.

-Candy lo observó y dijo: Se ve fuerte.

-Debemos de llevarle limonada para que se hidrate- dijo Paty con una voz lujuriosa.

*Candy se acordó cuando le estaba masajeando los pies y pensó: _Sus manos son tan suaves._

*Entró Rubí a la habitación de Candy para dejarle la ropa limpia y se dio cuenta que Paty y Candy estaban espiando a Albert.

-Dejen de ver a ese hombre o les saldrá un tutupiche.

-¿Qué es un tutupiche? Preguntó Paty

-Es una protuberancia que sale en los parpados, ya sea arriba o abajo, mi mamá me dice así cuando estoy viendo algo que no debo- Contestó Candy.

-Paty dijo: ¡No importa!, me aguantaré el tutupiche, si me sale por ver a semejante monumento.

-Candy, hoy iré a Chicago con George, para comprar algunas cosas para la boda ¿Tú que harás?

-William y yo quedamos en ir a una tienda comercial, para ver la ropita para los bebés.

-¿Bebés has dicho?

*Candy cerró los ojos en señal de que la había regado.

-Son dos bebés que espero, una niña y un niño.

*Rubí tragó aire y negó con la cabeza: Candy, ¡no sabes el lío en que te metiste! Tú solita no podrás.

*Rubí salió de la habitación y Paty dijo: Candy, háblale al papá, sola no podrás con semejante paquetito.

-Lo fui a ver, pero ya se casó.

-¡Pero qué hombre tan sinvergüenza!

-¡No le digas así por favor!

 **CHICAGO ILLINOIS**

*Albert llevó a Candy a Chicago a una tienda del grupo Andrew.

-¡William! todo está caro aquí.

-Sólo compraremos algunas cosas, hay un concurso ¡mira el cartel!

-Por cada 200 dólares de compra, tiene derecho a participar en el concurso para decorar la habitación del bebé.

-Pero yo no traje 200 dólares.

-Pero yo sí, acuérdate que soy el tío postizo de tus bebés.

*Compraron algunas cosas y rellenaron un formato.

*Rubí estaba comprando las cosas para su boda.

-George ¿Puedes imaginarte? ¿Cómo le hará Candy para cuidar de dos bebés? Si ni con sus cosas es responsable.

-George pensó: _William ha de estar bailando en un pie, de seguro ya está enterado que tendrá dos hijos._

*Después de una semana llamaron a Candy de la tienda Andrew.

-Señorita Candice White Ellison

-Ella habla

-Somos de la tienda Baby star, usted ha sido la ganadora del concurso para decorar el cuarto del bebé.

-¡Oh no puedo creerlo!

-Sí, mandaremos a un arquitecto de la tienda con sus respectivas credenciales, para que pueda hacer el diseño de remodelación para la habitación del bebé.

-Pensé que era sólo decoración.

-Si remodelación y decoración.

*Albert llegó a visitar a Candy.

-¿Qué crees William?

-Dime

-¡Gané el concurso! De remodelación y decoración del cuarto del bebé.

-Candy ¡Me alegro por ti! Ya ves las bendiciones te llegan solitas.

*Candy abrazó a Albert y dijo: Gracias por llevarme a ese lugar.

*Albert midió sus fuerzas para no apretarla de emoción.

-El único inconveniente es que me tengo que salir unos días de mi casa, para que amplíen mi recámara, mi mamá se irá con su novio a Chicago, pero yo tengo que quedarme por mi trabajo.

-Ven unos días a mí casa, tengo una habitación libre.

-No William, todas la vecinas empezaran a murmurar.

-Candy no estamos haciendo nada malo, no te debe importar tanto, además siempre estarán hablando de uno, piénsalo bien y me lo comentas mañana en la Iglesia.

 **Hola chicas lindo fin de semana espero estén bien, recuerden que con sus comentarios motivan a uno para seguir escribiendo. Dios me las bendiga.**


	11. Chapter 11

**CIUDAD DE BURNS HARBOR**

*Rubí llegó acompañada de George, abrió la puerta y encontró a Albert masajeándole los pies a Candy.

-Buenas noches- dijo Rubí, arqueando la ceja.

*George sonrió, al ver que Albert le estaba masajeando los pies a su hijastra.

-Buenas noches mamá

*Candy trató de ponerse de pie, pero le empezaba a costar trabajo y Albert la ayudó a pararse.

-Mamá, George, creo que ya conocen a William, es el ministro de música en la Iglesia, William, ella es mi mamá se llama Rubí y él es su prometido George Thompson.

*Albert les iba a dar la mano, pero se acordó que había terminado de masajearle los pies a Candy y dijo: Esperen por favor, me lavaré las manos, fue corriendo a la cocina.

*Albert los saludó con un apretón de manos.

-Soy William y vivo en la casa de enfrente.

-Lo sé, miren chicos, me alegra que estén iniciando una linda amistad, pero quiero decirles que no hagan cosas buenas que parezcan malas, ni cosas malas que parezcan buenas.

-Mamá ¿Ya vas a empezar?

-Candy, de seguro las vecinas ya se dieron cuenta que se frecuentan, al rato empezarán las murmuraciones de que ustedes…

George comentó: Rubí, me parece que William es un buen muchacho, no creo que deje que el nombre de Candy quede por los suelos.

-Así es Rubí, yo le estoy tomando mucho cariño a Candy y no haría nada que pudiera afectarle, le he ofrecido mi casa para que pase ahí los días que estarán remodelando su recámara.

*Rubí blanqueó los ojos y comentó: De seguro Sara Legan tendrá material para sus nuevos chismes con ustedes dos, William ¿ya cenaste? George y yo trajimos comida china.

-Me encantará compartir los alimentos con ustedes- contestó Albert

*Rubí vio que Albert le dio el brazo a Candy y que la ayudó con la silla para que se sentara en el comedor, luego fue por unos platos a la cocina y tenedores.

-Haré jugo de naranja-comentó Rubí.

-Yo le ayudaré- se ofreció Albert.

*Mientras Rubí lavaba y partía las naranjas, Albert las aplastaba con el exprimidor manual.

-William ¿No te da calor estar con esas greñas?

-No Rubí, así me siento bien.

-¿No te estorba la barba cuando comes?

-No

-¡La verdad, sólo con verte greñudo me está dando calor! Si sigues frecuentando a mi hija te pegaré un chicle en la cabellera, ¡no soporto ver a los hombres con el cabello largo!

-Usted perdone Rubí- dijo Albert sonriente y pensando: Candy _Tiene el mismo carácter de su mamá._

-¡Perdona que siga de latosa! Pero te pareces a una caricatura que veía Candy cuando era pequeña creo que se llamaba el Capitán cavernícola.

*Albert sonrió y dijo: Es verdad

*George y Candy estaban en el comedor viendo a todos lados.

-Candy, me parece que William es buena persona- comentó George

-Si, en poco tiempo nos hemos hecho buenos amigos, aunque me incomoda un poco su cabello y su barba, siento que oculta algo.

-No creo Candy, debes confiar en él.

*Rubí llevó el jugo de naranja al comedor, mientras Albert se quedó limpiando y recogiendo la basura, Rubí regresó a la cocina por los vasos.

-Candy, ese muchacho es servicial, espero que no lo dejes escapar.

-Mamá sólo somos amigos, además creo que tiene tu edad.

*George dijo: No, William tiene 41 años

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Rubí

-Escuché que lo dijeron en la Iglesia- George pensó: _Casi echo todo a perder._

*Candy pensó: _La edad de mi Albert_

*Albert se integró al comedor, George estaba sonriente mientras cenaba en la misma mesa con su jefe.

-Candy, entonces ¿con quien te vas a quedar estos días en que estarán remodelando la casa?

-He decidido quedarme con William.

*Albert y George sonrieron.

-Mañana primero Dios, te ayudaré con tus cosas para que la lleves a mi casa.

-Gracias William.

Rubí comentó: Se lo diremos al ministro Joel, por si alguien le va con el, chisme ya estará enterado del motivo.

*Al día siguiente Albert pasó por Candy para que se fueran juntos a la Iglesia.

*Después que terminó el servicio Dominical, Albert le expuso al ministro Joel los motivos por los que pasaría Candy unos días en su casa.

-¡Qué bueno que me lo comentas William! pero te pediré que sea solamente el tiempo que se lleven en la remodelación de la casa, para no dar pie a malos entendidos, Candy está disciplinada en la Iglesia y son capaces de querer que le aumente el tiempo del castigo.

*Después que terminaron de conversar Tom Invitó a Albert para que jugará béisbol con los varones de la Iglesia, competirían contra la Iglesia Bautista local.

-¡Acompáñame Candy!, quiero que me eches porras.

-William, me siento un poco indispuesta.

-Si me acompañas, te compraré un pastel de fresa y chocolate.

-¡Oh William que manera de tentarme!, ok vamos

-Fueron a la propiedad del hombre más rico de la ciudad de Burns Harbor, era una tarde para convivir en familia.

A Albert no le quedaba ninguno de los uniformes porque era el más alto.

*Candy se fue a sentar donde estaba Paty con sus hijos, luego se pusieron cerca de ellas Annie y Eliza.

-¿Qué haces aquí Candy? Esta actividad es para matrimonios, no es para las madres solteras - reclamó Eliza

-A William lo invitaron a jugar, el me pidió que lo acompañara y aquí estoy.

Annie le comentó a Eliza: Quiere atrapar al ministro de Música para que cargue con su hijo, ¡ si tonta no es!

-¿Ya ves Candy?, quien iba a pensar que llegaría a la Iglesia un hombre soltero y sin compromisos, de seguro te has de estar dando de topes en la cabeza por no saber esperar, bien podrías haber sido tú la que lo conquistaras.

-A mí no me interesa conquistar a nadie, y no necesito de un hombre a mi lado para sacar adelante a mis hijos.

-Te tragaras tus palabras Candy, si es difícil criar a los hijos teniendo esposo tanto más duro será estando sola- contestó Eliza

-No les hagas caso, lo que pasa es que te tienen envidia porque William y tú se han hecho amigos. –le dijo PAty

*Albert hizo un jonrón y pudo ganar su equipo porque había jugadores en las bases e hicieron tres carreras.

*Albert se acercó a Candy y notó que ella estaba un poco molesta.

-¿Viste mi jugada?

-Sí, te felicito, William voy agarrar un taxi y me iré a casa.

-¿Pero están asando carnes? ¡Vamos almorzar aquí!

*Albert besó a Candy en la cabeza y le dijo: ¡Vamos a integrarnos pequeña! Están juntando las mesas.

*La ayudó a levantarse y la llevó a rastras.

*La mayoría los miraba sonriente, les gustaba la pareja de William y Candy.

*Tom le comentó a Paty: William me dijo que se estaba enamorando de Candy.

-¡Por favor Tom! si te lo confió ¡debes de guardar el secreto!, si Candy se entera podría dejar de frecuentarlo, bien sabes que no quiere involucrarse con nadie.

-Sólo te lo estoy diciendo, para que la alientes a fijarse en él, además ¡míralo es servicial!.

*Después de que terminaron de almorzar, Albert ayudó a guardar las mesas y luego llevó a Candy a una pastelería para comprarle el postre que le había prometido.

*Llegaron a la casa de Candy y Albert la ayudó a empacar sus cosas personales y de valor para trasladarlas a su casa.

*Eran las ocho de la noche y Candy estaba doblando su ropa para acomodarla en el closet, Albert la estaba ayudando.

*Albert vio la ropa interior que había usado el último día que estuvieron juntos, cerró los ojos y lo recordó con un suspiro, Candy vio su ropa íntima y dijo apenada: Lo que queda lo acomodaré yo.

-ok haré la cena ¿Quieres una ensalada?

-Sólo fruta porque comeré pastel

-La iré a picar.

*Candy pensó: _Hoy que estuve conviviendo con él y las demás familias, me sentí muy bien, parece que los casados tienen sus buenos momentos._

*Candy bajó con una plancha de cabello, Albert ya tenía en el comedor la fruta picada, el pastel y agua de pepino con limón.

-¿Qué tienes en la mano Candy?

-Una plancha para el cabello que me regalaron en mi último cumpleaños, ¿me dejarías probarla en ti después de comer?

*Albert puso una cara de preocupación, pensó: _¿Y si me quema el cabello y después me lo tengo que cortar?_

-¡Cenemos primero! Luego checamos eso.

*Cenaron, Albert lavó los trastes y pensó: _Espero que se le haya quitado esa idea de plancharme el cabello_

*Cuando fue a la sala, vio que Candy la tenía conectada, el suspiró y se sentó cerca de ella.

*Ella sonriente empezó a plancharle el cabello.

-¡Candy huele a pluma quemada!

-Será a cabello quemado- respondió Candy riéndose.

*Um- hizo Albert con la boca

*Luego de terminar de plancharle el cabello intentó plancharle la barba.

*Albert pensó: _¡Todo sea en nombre del amor!_

*Terminó de plancharle también la barba y se lo quedó viendo sorprendida, Albert pensó que ya lo había descubierto.

-William, te pareces tanto a…

-¿A quién Candy?

-Al tío cosa de la familia Monster- Candy soltó una carcajada.

*Él se levantó y dijo: Ahora te toca, que yo te planche el cabello.

-¡No! ¡no! Ja ja

*Se miraron y Albert le dio un beso en la nariz.

*Amaneció y Albert se levantó temprano para hacerle el desayuno a Candy, pasó el tiempo y él se preocupó porque no bajaba a desayunar.

*El tocó la puerta, Candy seguía durmiendo.

-Candy despierta, es hora de que te vayas al trabajo.

*Ella se fijó en el reloj, y se paró rápidamente para bañarse y vestirse.

*Él le puso el desayuno en un traste para llevar, ella bajó con el cabello húmedo y sin maquillar con la gorrita de enfermera al revés.

-Yo te llevaré, aquí está listo tu desayuno, componte tu gorrito.

-¡Gracias William! mi mamá es la que siempre me levanta en las mañanas.

-Mientras estés conmigo, ¡yo seré tu despertador!

*Albert salió y habían algunas mujeres esperándolo para que corrieran junto a él, se decepcionaron cuando vieron a Candy saliendo de su casa.

*Candy se puso un poco celosa al verlas, él fue a decirles algo y Candy le tocó el claxon del carro, él se apresuró a subirse.

-¡Perdóname William! dirás que soy limosnera y con garrote.

-Sólo a ti te concedo el derecho de apurarme, Candy

 **CORPORATIVO ANDREW EN CHICAGO**

Llegaron los chicos Andrew y entraron a la oficina de George.

-Archie dijo: George, queremos que nos digas ¿Dónde está mi tío? ¡Tiene más de un mes que no viene a trabajar! Sólo nos habla y nos da indicaciones.

-Si George, queremos saber en que anda metido, estamos preocupados por él.

 **saludos a Niizalaura, Rocío CR, Nayr, Maravilla 121, Cup Girl Grandchester, Líovana, Gina Riquelme, Tania Lizbeth, Paulayjoaqui, Carolina Macías, Chidamami, Stormaw, Yuleni paredes, Susana Rojas, Eliza sq, Chofi, Mónica, Gaby Grandchester, soadora, vialsi, Corner, Pathya, Pecas, Ana maría, Karina, Jane, mercedes, carito Andrew, Anii, Sol, Jahzeel.**


	12. Chapter 12

**CORPORATIVO ANDREW EN CHICAGO**

Llegaron los chicos Andrew y entraron a la oficina de George.

-Archie dijo: George, queremos que nos digas ¿Dónde está mi tío? ¡Tiene más de un mes que no viene a trabajar! Sólo nos habla y nos da indicaciones.

-Si George, queremos saber en que anda metido, estamos preocupados por él- dijo Stear.

-Chicos su tío me indicó que les dijera que se enamoró y quiere estar cerca de la mujer que ama.

-¿La conoces? ¿No será una caza fortunas?

-No es necesario que se preocupen, recuerden que él es inteligente y muy intuitivo, por cierto los invitaré a mi boda y ella estará ahí, pero tendrán que fingir que no conocen a su tío.

-¿Cómo está eso?

-El vendrá mañana y les explicara.

*Al día siguiente Albert llegó al corporativo, Candy le había puesto un líquido especial al cabello y a la barba de Albert así que todavía los tenía lacio.

*Sus sobrinos lo vieron y no pudieron evitar sonreír, se carcajeaban dentro de ellos mismos.

-Por favor no me comenten nada sobre mi aspecto.

-No tío como crees.

-Bueno chicos los invité a tener esta pequeña reunión para decirles que ya es necesario que haga mi vida, me dediqué por completo a ustedes y gracias a Dios me salieron buenos muchachos, ahora es mi turno de tener una esposa e hijos, la mujer de quien estoy enamorado me conoció con una identidad falsa y se embarazó de mí, tendremos mellizos, estoy cerca de ella y no quiero que descubra quien soy, ella no desea casarse, pero yo trataré de convencerla que es mejor criar a nuestros hijos juntos, ahora que George contraerá matrimonio ustedes harán como si no me conocen, ella es la hija de la prometida de George.

-Tío que complicado se escucha todo eso- comentó Anthony

-Anthony te pediré que no asistas a la boda de George, porque ella piensa que tú eres yo.

-¿Qué?

-No quiero enredarlos muchachos sólo les pido discreción, ustedes se presentaran como los jefes de George en la boda.

-No me parece justo que no pueda ir- dijo con molestia Anthony.

-Hijo es que tú y yo nos parecemos mucho.

 **IGLESIA PRESBITERIANA DE LA CIUDAD DE BURNS HARBOR**

-Hoy haremos miembros en plena comunión a William nuestro ministro de música y a George Thompson el prometido de nuestra hermana Rubí Ellison, ellos han concluido con sus estudios de catecúmenos en la Iglesia Presbiteriana de la ciudad de Chicago y han pedido ser recepcionados en esta Iglesia y también serán bautizados- se dirigió el ministro Joel ante toda la congregación,

*Los rodeaba un grupo de ancianos de la Iglesia, Rubí y Candy les tomaban fotos.

*A los dos los bautizaron y les dieron su constancia de Bautismo y de miembros en plena comunión.

*Ellos prepararon un banquete para después que terminara el servicio dominical y fue en la propiedad de George en Burns Harbor, todos los miembros de la Iglesia se trasladaron para allá.

*Candy ayudó a Rubí a servir los refrescos, Albert también atendió a los invitados pero Tom lo acaparó.

-William ¿y que tal te ha ido con Candy?

-Ella sólo me quiere como amigo, no quiere tener compromisos.

-¿A poco te aventarías el paquete de casarte con ella?

-Sí, es lo que deseo, casarme con ella.

-William, ¡Candy tendrá dos bebés!, es mucha responsabilidad, yo con trabajo cuido de mis hijos, no podría cuidar hijos que no son míos.

-Yo quiero una relación formal con Candy.

-Pues lo primero que debes hacer es gustarle.

-Está difícil, yo creo que me ve como un tío.

-¡Córtate esas greñas!

-No puedo, no es que sea vanidoso, pero no quiero llamar la atención de las otras mujeres, sólo deseo gustarle a ella.

-Te diré un secreto, esto te lo digo por experiencia, ya ves que tengo a mis niños.

\- Dime

-Las mujeres cuando están embarazadas, tienen alborotadas las hormonas y les da muchas ganas de tener relaciones sexuales.

-No quisiera arruinar lo que llevo avanzado con Candy, después no confiará en mí y no quiero perder su amistad.

-Pero ni es necesario que tú se lo insinúes, sólo con que la provoques.

-No te entiendo

-Sí mira, tú que tienes cuerpo atlético, deberías ponerte algunas camisetas desmangadas dentro de tu casa, para que ella vea tus bíceps, ejercítate frente a ella y vas a ver que solita te buscará, ella misma iniciará el encuentro.

-Tom ¿Por qué me das esta clase de consejos?

-¡Porque me considero tu amigo!

-No sé, creo que no sería correcto, no quiero que se aleje de mí.

-Y ahí vas estar aguantándote. ¡Es tu oportunidad! ¡Aprovéchala!

*Albert miró a Candy y pensó: _Me muero de ganas por estar con ella._

*Albert se acercó a Candy y preguntó: ¿Cómo te la estás pasando?

-Bien William, estoy contenta porque te bautizaste y fuiste recepcionado como miembro de la Iglesia, me siento orgullosa de ser tu amiga.

-Candy, ¿Qué tanto conoces a Tom?

-Desde siempre, él era un filisteo enamoró a Paty, ella se casó y hasta hace dos años empezó a llegar a la Iglesia, se puede decir que es un nuevo creyente.

*Albert pensó: _¡Ya veo porque me da esa clase de consejos! Pero igual me gustaría probar si es cierto._

*Después que terminó todo el evento, George decidió hablar con Rubí.

-Nos queda un mes para casarnos y tengo que confesarte algo.

-Ay George estás más serio de lo normal, eso me preocupa, ha de ser un secreto oscuro.

-Creo que es necesario que te lo cuente, pero primero prométeme que no le dirás nada a tu hija, quiero decírtelo porque no quiero que cuando se descubra te molestes conmigo.

-Te prometo que no se lo diré a Candy.

-ok, mira William el ministro de música en realidad es mi jefe.

-¿Qué? ¿Y que hace en **B** urns Harbor? ¿Asesinó a alguien? ¿Por eso se oculta?

-No Rubí, oculta su verdadera identidad por estar cerca de la mujer que ama.

-Ay pobrecita Candy, yo creo que le agrada mucho, se pondrá triste cuando le presente su pareja.

-Candy es la mujer que William ama.

-¿Mi hija?

-Si Rubí, William es ese fariseo que una vez se te apareció en la pantalla, él es el padre de los bebés que espera Candy.

-¿Pero porque está ocultando su identidad?

-Te explicaré, ellos se conocieron por internet, cada uno dio identidades falsas, es lógico, hay que protegerse de las personas que uno conoce por internet, tu hija perdóname que te lo diga pero Candy buscaba embarazarse y usó a William para lograr su objetivo, ella lo conoció como Albert, él estaba afeitado y con el cabello corto además el verdadero color de los ojos de William son azules, después de que Candy se embarazó, se desapareció, William se enamoró de ella pero ella no se enamoró de él, descubrimos todo por ti, porque la palabra fariseo la usaste con él y tuvimos una plática y ahí nos dimos cuenta que Candy era tu hija, todo esto pasó mientras tú y yo estábamos formalizando nuestra relación, William es un muchacho muy responsable, es millonario pero por estar cerca de tu hija ha tomado esa identidad, quiere casarse con ella y ocuparse de sus hijos.

-George ¿Entonces William ama a mi hija?

-Así es, por eso no se corta la barba y el cabello, Candy no lo reconoció, él quiere enamorarla, Rubí es necesario que cuando nazcan los niños, los registremos con el apellido Andrew, para que estén protegidos, William fue el que mandó a remodelar tu casa, la está ayudando sin que ella sepa que todo viene de él.

-George, ¿Tú no estás conmigo por lo de tu jefe?

-No Rubí, yo te conocí antes, nuestra relación fue antes que la de ellos, pienso que estábamos destinados, tú y yo, también William con Candy.

-Espero sea cierto que estás conmigo porque me amas y no por cumplir una orden de tu jefe.

-Rubí, por ti he conocido la felicidad, Te amo verdaderamente.

*Ellos se besaron con dulzura.

*Albert decidió seguir el consejo de Tom

*El lunes le hizo el desayuno a Candy cuando ella bajó él estaba con una playera sin mangas.

*Candy lo escaneó con la mirada y pensó _: ¡Que fuerte se ve William! ¡ay quiero un abrazo del señor cosa!_

*Cruzaron miradas y él le sonrió, Candy sintió maripositas haciéndole cosquillitas.

-¿No te gustó lo que te preparé?

-Si me gustas, digo si me gustó- Candy pensó: Oh no me estoy delatando con él.

*Ese mismo día cuando Candy regresó de trabajar, él estaba nadando en la piscina, ella vio su torso desnudo.

*Albert se dio cuenta que ella lo estaba observando mientras nadaba, entonces salió de la piscina y ella no pudo evitar ver el paquetito abultadito de su bóxer.

 ***Chicas lindo fin de semana, hoy no iba actualizar porque estaba un poco cansada pero esta historia me relaja.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chicas este capítulo es algo asquerosillo, por favor Abstenerse de leer las personas que les cause asco hablar de malos olores y luego no me vayan a tachar de vulgar.**

Candy pensó: _Me saldrá un tutupiche por andar viendo lo que no debo, ¡pero se ve que está dotado!, ¡Son las_ _hormonas! ¡No soy yo!_

*William se acercó a Candy y dijo: Sentí algo de calor y quise nadar un poco, ¿Por qué no vienes a nadar conmigo Candy?

-William, ya tengo cinco meses de embarazo y no me queda ningún traje de baño

-¡Ponte una playera y un short! Además para mi eres una sirena.

-¡Por favor William! yo sé que parezco una morsa.

-¡Vamos te hará bien practicar natación!

-Mejor te observaré

*Candy se quedó observando por media hora a William, cerró los ojos y se acordó de los momentos que pasó con Albert.

*Llegó la hora de la cena y Candy comentó: Tendré que ir a Chicago el fin de semana

-¿Para qué?

-Tengo que comprarme un vestido para la boda de mi mamá.

-Iré contigo, yo me compraré un traje, ya empecé a practicar en el piano la marcha nupcial.

*El siguiente fin de semana fueron a Chicago en el auto de Albert, Candy se deprimió un poco porque no le gustó como le quedaban los vestidos.

-¿Qué pasa Candy?

-Se me está manchando la cara, y con las pecas me veo fea.

-¡No Candy! ¡Eres la mujer embarazada más linda que he visto!

-William, no tienes que ser amable.

-Es en serio que te lo digo, aunque estés embarazada me pareces atractiva.

*Candy se sonrojó y le agradó que Albert le hiciera ese comentario.

*Al siguiente Domingo Tom se le acercó a Albert y le preguntó:

-Dime William ¿Ya se te coció el arroz?

-¿Cómo? No te entiendo

-Qué si ya lograste algo con Candy

-Nada todavía.

-Vayan juntos a las prácticas de respiración.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Sí, ten la tarjeta de la escuela, ahí ponen a la pareja en varias posiciones, y vas a ver que en seguida cae rendida.

*Albert pasó a propósito por la escuela donde enseñaban los ejercicios de respiración para embarazadas.

-¡Mira Candy creo que deberíamos de venir a esas prácticas!

-¡Ay por favor William!, Paty en su primer embarazo vino a esas prácticas y cuando estaba en trabajo de Parto se le olvidó todo lo aprendido, pellizcaba a Tom, se retorcía como la del Exorcista, cuando llega el momento de dar a luz, una se olvida de todo.

-De todas maneras me gustaría que vinieras, yo lo pagaré.

-Bueno como quieras, aunque pienso que tirarás tu dinero a la basura.

*Al día siguiente el carro viejo de Candy no arrancó a la hora de su salida del trabajo, entonces un médico de la edad de Candy llamado James se ofreció llevarla a su casa y ella accedió.

*Albert estaba podando los arbustos de su jardín, vio que el doctor se estacionó enfrente de su casa y que ayudó a Candy a bajar del carro, Albert se puso celoso.

-William te presento al doctor James, me hizo el favor de traerme ya que mi auto no encendió.

*Albert lo saludó apretándole la mano con fuerza.

-Gracias James, por traerla sana y salva al hogar.

* De todas maneras creo que ya Candy no debe conducir, ya son cinco meses de embarazo- sugirió James.

-Gracias por el consejo, desde mañana me encargaré de llevarla y de buscarla a la hora de su salida.

*Albert entró un poco molesto a su casa, y dijo: Candy me hubieras hablado para que fuera a buscarte.

-William ya no quiero causarte más molestias.

-Para mí no es molestia, disfruto apoyándote, hice para almorzar pollo a la hawaiana.

-Um suena tentador William.

-Debemos apurarnos porque hoy comienzan las clases de respiración.

-Ok, si no hay más remedio…

-Ya verás, que te serán útiles.

*Albert tenía puesta una playera donde mostraba sus bíceps y una bermuda donde se le veían piernas de futbolista, realmente estaba apetecible.

*Terminaron de Almorzar y fueron a las clases.

*Primero les enseñaron como masajear los pies de las esposas, Albert estaba encantado porque les inducían que fueran hasta las pantorrillas Albert pensó: ¡Que suave y que duritas se sienten las pantorrillas de mi Candy! ¡En lugar de que la esté seduciendo yo soy el que salgo excitado, quiero más contacto físico.

*Candy pensó: Con esos lentes que tiene William, no noto sus expresiones si está disfrutando tocarme las pantorrillas.

*La instructora dijo: Siéntense en el piso atrás de sus esposas con las piernas abiertas y que ellas queden en medio, ahora ustedes le susurraran en el oído que deben inhalar y sacar el aire por la boca, primero les mostraran como hacerlo.

*Albert le hablo al oído con voz sensual a Candy y ella sentía su proximidad, tanto el cuerpo de Candy como el dé él reaccionaron a la cercanía, Albert se excitó cuando ella comenzó hacer los ejercicios de respiración.

-¡No te escucho Candy! hazlo más fuerte, si así está bien, lo estás haciendo bien.

*La instructora dijo: Para finalizar díganle a su esposa cuanto la aman y acaricien su vientre.

*Albert dijo: Candy te amo- le acarició el vientre.

-William, me siento rara.

-Sólo es una práctica Candy, no quiero que te sientas incómoda.

*Los dos suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

*Al día siguiente la instructora quería promocionar una crema para estrías que vendía, entonces hizo que se sentaran de frente en el piso, les indicó que ellas se levantaran la blusa y que ellos le pusieran la crema anti-estrías en la barriga.

*Albert pensó: ¡Tom se las sabe todas! ¡Estoy disfrutando de la cercanía con Candy!

*Candy empezaba con gases por el embarazo, ella se sentía completamente apenada, no deseaba por ningún motivo, que Albert la escuchara o sintiera olores fétidos provenientes de ella.

*El domingo siguiente después del servicio Dominical, Albert invitó a Tom con su familia a su casa para asar carnes.

*Candy le comentó a Paty: Ya me quiero ir de aquí, hoy se lo diré a William

-¿pero porque? Acaso William es empalagoso contigo.

-No es eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Es que he empezado con **flatulencias o sea gases, y me da pena delante de William, el pues es soltero y no me gustaría que piense que soy una ped… tu sabes a qué me refiero.**

 **-Si ya sé, pero todavía no está lista tu casa.**

 **-Aun así, le diré a mi mamá que le pregunte a George si puedo quedarme en su casa.**

 ***Paty en cuanto se descuidó Candy le dijo a Tom, las intenciones de Candy, entonces Tom fue a decirle a Albert.**

 **-William, Candy se quiere ir de tu casa, dijo que hoy te lo diría.**

 **-¿Pero porque? ¿será que notó que me excito en las clases de respiración?**

 **-No es por eso,**

 **-Dime lo que sepas ¿cómo lo puedo remediar?**

 **-Mira es que cuando el embarazo está avanzado, las mujeres sueltan muchos gases, entonces Candy se sentiría apenada que tú los percibieras. Ja ja ja**

 **-Oh Tom ¿Qué puedo hacer? Si es algo normal, como puedo retenerla.**

 **-¡Ya sé!**

 **-Dime**

 **-Soltaré un gas y te pediré disculpas y tú dirás que no tengo que pedir disculpas porque en un accidente perdiste el sentido del olfato.**

 **-¿Pero y los sonidos?**

 **-más adelante dile que te entró agua en los oídos por la Alberca y sientes como que no escuchas muy bien.**

 **-Está bien, apurémonos porque no quiero que se me vaya.**

 **-De verás que estás enamorado de la pecosa, cualquier otro le sacaría a las flatulencias, y mira cómo te aprecio, me tendrás que invitar a tomar una cerveza.**

 **-Lo que quieras, pero llevemos el plan acabo.**

 **-Tom pasó por donde estaban Candy y Paty y soltó el gas.**

 **-¡Cochino!- gritó Paty.**

 **Tom dijo: William perdóname por hacer esto en tu casa, pero esos frijoles charros que hiciste me causaron gases.**

 **-No te fijes por eso Tom, el sentido del olfato lo perdí en un accidente hace tiempo y no huelo nada.**

 **-¡Que terrible William!**

 **-¡Sólo algunos perfumes muy penetrantes!**

 ***Candy pensó: ¡Oh Pobre William!** **¡pero eso me conviene un poco!**

 ***Al día siguiente Tom le habló a Albert.**

 **-William ¿Qué pasó? Candy se irá de tu casa o ya no te comentó nada.**

 **-No me comentó nada.**

 **-Pues si no te dice hoy ya la hiciste.**

 **-Espero que haya funcionado nuestro plan.**

 **Chicas aquí lindo inicio de semana.**


	14. Chapter 14

*Mientras Candy trabajaba en el hospital, dos empleadas de los Andrew llegaban ayudar a Albert con la limpieza y a veces con la comida, él se encerraba en su oficina para checar todos los asuntos del Corporativo Andrew.

*Albert llegaba a buscar a Candy todos los días, un lunes cuando salió al estacionamiento para encontrarse con él, un delincuente se acercó a ella amenazándola con una navaja.

*Albert reaccionó violentamente para protegerla, logró quitarle la navaja y lo estaba golpeando de manera salvaje, se acercaron los guardaespaldas de Albert que lo vigilaban a la distancia para detener que lo matara a golpes.

*Candy se aferró a Albert y dijo llorando: William, si no hubieras estado aquí, él me hubiese dañado, me puso la navaja en la barriga, tuve miedo por los bebés.

-¡No dejaré que nadie te dañe pequeña! ¡Antes mato a cualquiera que quiera dañarlos a ti o a los niños!

*Candy iba pensativa en el carro _: ¿De qué manera puedo mostrarle mi gratitud a William, por todo lo que me ha apoyado en estos meses?_ -de pronto se le vino a la mente una idea y comentó: Sabes William, ya estoy pensando en los nombres para los niños.

-¿Si? ¿Y cuáles tienes en mente?

-A la niña le pondré Rubí White Ellison como mi mamá y al niño le pondré Albert.

*Albert se emocionó y puso una cara de alegría.

-Pero estoy buscando un nombre que le combine, en agradecimiento por lo que hiciste por mi, quisiera que me dieras permiso para usar tu nombre, se llamaría William Albert Ellison.

-¡Oh Candy, si quieres ponerles mi apellido yo estaría dispuesto a dárselos!

\- ja ja ja William tú y tus ocurrencias.

Albert pensó: _Esto facilitará un poco las cosas para el registro de mis hijos con el apellido Andrew._

 _ ***Llegó el sábado y Albert le propuso a Candy una sesión de fotos.**_

-Si Candy, cuando los niños estén grandecitos, querrán saber cómo te veías cuando estabas embarazada.

-Creo que tienes razón, pero ahorita no tengo para un fotógrafo profesional, estoy ahorrando para que cuando nazcan tenga para los pañales, medicamentos y todo lo que les haga falta.

-Hablando de dinero, pude vender tu auto me dieron diez mil dólares por él.

-¡Ya sabía que era un clásico! ¿No será que lo hubieses podido vender más caro? ¡Era un auto de colección!

Albert pensó _: Si, para los que coleccionan reliquias quizás, tuve que pagar para que lo aceptaran en el corralón de chatarras._

\- Sabes Candy ¡Tengo una cámara profesional! Con esa te tomaré las fotos, tuve el atrevimiento de comprarte varios atuendos para que los luzcas, ¡te verás bellísima!

-Está bien, terminando de desayunar podemos hacer la sesión de fotos.

-De hecho invité a Tom y a Paty para que vayamos de excursión al lago, y ahí podremos tomar varias fotografías.

-Todo lo tienes fríamente calculado ¿verdad William?

Albert se sonrojó y dijo: Pasaran por aquí dentro de media hora, es por eso que estoy preparando algunos bocadillos.

*Tom tocó el claxon, Albert metió la nevera con jugos, refrescos y algunas cervezas para Tom, Paty tendría que manejar al regreso de la excursión.

*Albert fue siguiendo a Tom hasta que llegaron a las orillas del lago.

*Albert se puso a tomarle algunas fotos a Candy.

-Déjenme que les tome algunas fotos juntos - dijo Tom.

Candy dijo: No sé, si sería correcto.

-Creo que es buena idea Tom- aceptó Albert sonriente.

-William ponte atrás de ella, pon tu mentón en su hombro y abraza su vientre.

*Albert obediente siguió las indicaciones de Tom, ambos sonrieron a la cámara.

-Ahora dale un beso en la mejilla

*Albert se estaba acercando a Candy y le rozó el cuello con su barba haciéndole cosquillas, a ella le agradó la cercanía.

*Así Tom se pasó casi todo el día tomándole fotos a los Rubios en diferentes poses.

*Albert le tomó varias fotos artísticas a Candy para que luciera su embarazo.

-William y Candy hacen una linda pareja ¿Verdad Tom?- comentó Paty con un suspiro

-¡Si, la pecosa lo tiene flechado!

*Terminaron de remodelar la casa, cuando entraron a verla Rubí y Candy se quedaron sorprendidas de lo bonita que había quedado.

*Cambiaron todo el segundo piso dejándolo lujoso, hasta cámaras de vigilancia tenía la habitación de los bebés, claro que Albert estaría al pendiente de todo lo que pasara con ellos.

*Albert se sintió triste cuando Candy se regresó a su casa, pero todavía la llevaba a su trabajo y la pasaba a buscar a la salida, almorzaban y cenaban junto con Rubí. George y Rubí se abstuvieron de estar juntos para cuando estuvieran en su noche de bodas, se desbordaran de pasión.

*Pasaron algunas semanas y sólo quedaban tres días para la boda de Rubí y George, ellos llegaron a visitar a Albert, cuando Candy estaba trabajando.

-William, le confesé a Rubí que eres el padre de los niños de Candy.

-Así es Rubí, estoy profundamente enamorado de ella y quisiera formalizar nuestra relación, pero Candy sólo me ve como amigo, cuando nazcan mis hijos quiero registrarlos con el apellido Andrew, para que tengan todos los privilegios y derechos que esto conlleva, pero necesitaré de su ayuda y la de George para lograrlo.

-Cuenta con ello William, deseo que mi hija y mis nietos estén bajo tu cuidado, creo que le agradas mucho, ella nunca se ha sentido cómoda con nadie salvo conmigo, Paty y su familia, y ahora tú, Candy es muy cariñosa con los niños y sus pacientes pero es antisocial con las demás personas y contigo se ha acoplado muy bien, habla maravillas de ti cada vez que conversamos, ahora que George y yo viajemos a nuestra luna de miel, te la encargo, acaba de cumplir los 6 meses de embarazo y pronto se tendrá que incapacitar en el trabajo porque se cansa demasiado y su vientre le ha crecido mucho.

-No se preocupe, yo velaré por ella.

*Albert llegó a visitar a Candy.

-¡No me digas que no te afeitaras la barba para la boda!

-No lo haré

-William, ¡tocarás la marcha nupcial! ¡Debes verte presentable!

-Me agarraré el cabello con una cola y me rebajaré un poco la barba.

*George le pagó a Rubí una estilista para que fuera a su casa a maquillarla y peinarla, la boda sería a mediodía en **la I** glesia Presbiteriana de la ciudad de Burns Harbor y la recepción en la propiedad de George en la misma ciudad, había contratado un servicio de banquetes y habían decorado con flores naturales, todo había quedado perfecto.

*Rubí quedó hermosa el vestido era color Beige, Candy y Paty serían las damas.

*Llegó la Limusina por ellas para llevarlas a la Iglesia, ya Albert estaba listo para tocar la marcha Nupcial, en cuanto vio a Candy se quedó con la boca abierta porque se veía hermosa con el peinado y el maquillaje que le habían hecho.

*Tocó la marcha Nupcial, a Candy le gustó como se veía Albert con la barba corta y con su traje.

*Archie y Stear llegaron con sus respectivas esposas a la boda de George, ellos observaron muy bien a Candy pero no les comentaron nada a sus esposas, solo les dijeron que Albert se había vuelto religioso y que él pensaba que ellos eran mundanos, por eso no quería que lo hablaran hasta que ellos se convirtieran a la religión, cosa que tenía disgustadas a las esposas de Archie y Stear, pensaban que Albert se había vuelto un fanático.

*Fueron a la recepción, Albert hizo como que no conocía a sus sobrinos.

*Ellos se presentaron con Rubí.

*Albert bailó con Candy, pero ella no aguantó mucho porque le dolían los pies.

-William quiero pedirte que me acompañes esta noche en mi casa, no quiero quedarme sola.

-Claro que si Candy, te acompañaré.

*Despidieron a Rubí y a George cuando se subieron en el helicóptero, luego llegó otro para trasladar a los Andrew con sus esposas a Chicago.

*Albert fue a buscar su pijama, cepillo de dientes y ropa cómoda para quedarse en la casa de Candy para acompañarla.

*Esa noche se quedó en el sofá.

*Ella se había ido a su habitación pero le dio melancolía de que su mamá se fuera de viaje.

*Candy bajó y vio que Albert todavía tenía la luz prendida.

-No puedo dormir William, lo malo es que no puedo tomar nada.

-Si lo deseas, puedo entibiarte leche.

-No, eso me da asco, hay otra manera de adormecerme.

-Dime ¿cómo puedo ayudarte?

-Duerme en mi habitación.

-¿Estás segura de eso?

-Yo sí, sólo acuéstate a mi lado y acaríciame el cabello, estoy segura que con eso me dormiré.

*Albert fue a la habitación de Candy, ella lo abrazó y se puso a llorar.

-Extraño a mi mamá, pensé que siempre estaría conmigo.

-Lo sé Candy, pero encontró a un hombre extraordinario que la hará feliz.

-Sé que no debo ser egoísta, pero me siento sola.

-No estás sola Candy, me tienes aquí.

*Albert la tomó por el mentón y le dio un beso en la frente.

-William, cada día me siento más fea.

-¡No digas eso Candy! ¡Eres hermosa!

-¿Te atreverías hacerme el amor así como estoy?

*Albert miró a Candy y pensó: ¿Será una pregunta capciosa? ¿Será que quiere saber si soy un pervertido? ¿Qué debo contestarle?

-Candy pensando como hombre, nada me daría más placer que hacerte el amor, estés como estés, pero te respeto y sólo lo haría si tú lo deseas.

 **Hola Chicas ¿Qué creen que vaya a pasar entre los Rubios?**

 **Les mando saludos. Mi Face es Tuty Pineapple Pineapple. Estamos a 12/05/2016.**


	15. Chapter 15

Candy se fue desabrochando la pijama delante de él, Albert enseguida reaccionó, su senos se le veían más grandes, ella lo besó por el pecho, el hizo un suspiro, Candy lo llevó a la cama e hizo que apoyara la espalda en el cabezal sentado en el colchón, ella apagó la luz, el sintió que Candy se le montó, e hizo los movimientos, se escuchaban gemidos de placer entre los rubios, el deseaba besarla, pero ella sólo disfrutaba de los movimientos, el escuchó cuando Candy llegó. Ella se quitó, y se puso de a cuatro, él se posicionó y la penetró hasta que se sació de ella.

Se acostaron abrazados y el la acarició hasta que se quedó dormida.

*Al día siguiente Albert se despertó, estaba contento por lo que había pasado entre ellos, pensó que el segundo paso era pedirle matrimonio, se fue a duchar a su domicilio, y a buscar el anillo de compromiso. Regresó a la casa de Candy, para hacerle el desayuno, pero en ese lapso Candy habló con Paty.

-Paty creo que eché todo a perder con William

-¿Qué pasó?

-Tuvimos relaciones, me siento mal por él, tengo remordimientos, él es ministro de música en la Iglesia y lo hice caer en tentación, ¡Te imaginas la condenación que tengo! Dice la Biblia en Mateo 18:6 Y cualquiera que haga tropezar a alguno de estos pequeños que creen en mí, mejor le fuera que se le colgase al cuello una piedra de molino de asno, y que se le hundiese en lo profundo del mar. ¡Te das cuenta! ¡Hice tropezar a William!

-Candy tranquila, William es un adulto, sabía lo que estaba haciendo, porque mejor no hablas con él, quizás puedan formalizar su relación, ya ves George y tu mami, tenían una relación secreta y luego decidieron casarse.

-No Paty, ¡No deseo darles un padrastro a mis hijos! ¡Anoche me sentí muy vulnerable! también lo he deseado, William es muy atractivo pese a su barba de Santa Claus, aparte mis hormonas estaban alborotadas. ¡He arruinado mi amistad con él! ¡No podré seguir frecuentándolo! Tendré que alejarme.

-Espera Candy, habla primero con él, dile que quieres que sigan las cosas como antes.

-Ahorita me ducharé, si bajo y me sugiere que avancemos a una relación, le tendré que decir que aquí termina nuestra amistad, ¡yo no deseo comprometerme!

*Tom preguntó ¿Qué pasa?

-Háblale a William y dile que no le mencione nada a Candy de lo que pasó entre ellos anoche, Candy dice que si William le pide formalizar la relación, ella le dirá que ya no podrá seguir frecuentándolo.

-De verás que yo pensaba que el embarazo afectaba solo a las hormonas pero veo que en Candy también le afectó el cerebro, pobre de mi amigo, William enamorado y ella sale con sus tonterías.- Expresó Tom enojado.

*En ese momento Tom le habló a Albert al celular.

-William

-¡Tom! ¡Estoy feliz!

-Mejor ni te entusiasmes, Candy le habló a Paty y dice que está arrepentida de lo que pasó entre ustedes.

-Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Se lo hice mal? ¿No le gustó?

-No se trata de eso, por cierto quiero saber los detalles, que posición hiciste por su enorme barriga.

-¡No te diré mis intimidades con Candy, Tom!

-¡Está bien caballero escocés!, te decía ella tiene remordimientos, piensa que con esto se arruinó la amistad entre ustedes, Paty le sugirió que formalizaran su relación, pero ella dijo que no le quiere dar un padrastro a sus hijos.

-Entonces ¿Qué hago para no perderla?

-Pues, haz como si nada hubiera pasado

-Pero si luego piensa que soy un canalla y que me aproveché de ella.

-Al contrario ella piensa que se aprovechó de ti.

-¿Por qué Candy será tan complicada? Voy a colgar luego charlamos cuando estemos en la Iglesia.

-Sale

*Albert se puso a picar frutas y hacerle panqueques a Candy, ella bajó y tenía un poco de vergüenza, vio que el desayuno estaba listo.

-Buenos días Candy, me tomé el atrevimiento de usar tu cocina para preparar el desayuno.

-Te lo agradezco William.

\- Candy me voy apurar porque tengo que dirigir los himnos.

-Comprendo.

-Veo que ya te duchaste, creo podemos irnos juntos.

-Si también me apuraré para acompañarte.

\- Sabes Candy, quiero decirte que no quiero que nuestra amistad se vea afectada por lo que pasó anoche entre nosotros, ante todo valoro ser tu amigo, quiero seguir apoyándote en todo, pero también quiero que sepas que estoy en la mejor disposición para lo que tu desees, si quieres avanzar a otro nivel pues estoy accesible, soy soltero, sin compromisos, pero ante todo te aprecio y no quiero perder tu amistad.

-William te lo agradezco, estaba preocupada de haber arruinado todo, no quiero que cambie nuestra amistad, creo que estamos bien así, ayer estaba melancólica, me sentía sola, no estaba pensando con claridad, las relaciones de pareja son complicadas luego salen haciéndose daños unos a otros.

*Albert trató de disimular su tristeza, tenía ganas de llorar, se había ilusionado en que se casarían antes que nacieran los bebés.

-Te seré sincero no pienso lo mismo que tú en cuanto a las relaciones, pero respeto tú forma de pensar.

*Terminaron de desayunar y fueron a la Iglesia.

*Las mujeres solteras se acercaron a Candy.

-Candy dinos la verdad ¿tú y el ministro de música tienen alguna relación?

-sólo somos amigos y vecinos, él es buena persona, me está ayudando como hermano que es de la Iglesia.

-¡Cuéntanos! ¿Cuál es el tipo de mujer que le gusta? ¿Cómo podemos conquistarlo?

*Candy se sintió celosa.

-No sé, él y yo sólo hablamos de cosas cotidianas, nunca hemos hablado sobre gustos de mujeres u hombres.

-Entonces te daremos esa misión, nos investigarás que tipo de mujer le gusta, también que platillos le gustan, y si le ha pedido al Señor alguna señal para encontrar a su ayuda idónea.

-Chicas ¿Cómo creen que le voy a preguntar eso a William?

-Ayúdanos Candy, estamos interesadas en él, no seas egoísta, si tú no lo quieres, pues nosotros sí.

-William amigo, ¿Por qué te veo tan afectado con la actitud de Candy?

-Pensé en pedirle matrimonio.

-Creo que si estuviera en tu lugar estaría feliz de no complicarme la vida, sexo sin compromisos, creo que deberías de aprovecharlo.

-Tom, yo amo a Candy

-¡Pero si acabas de conocerla hace pocos meses!

* Tom vio que Albert puso una expresión de impotencia.

-William, sospecho que hay algo más en todo esto, tu actitud es rara, habiendo tantas muchachas solteras en la Iglesia, sin compromisos, las cuáles te podrían dar hijos propios, ¿te vienes a fijar en Candy que está embarazada de otro hombre?

-¡No sé si puedo confiar en ti Tom!

-¡William! ¿no te he demostrado mi amistad? ¡Esta desconfianza tuya si me está doliendo!

-Son mis hijos Tom, yo soy el padre biológico de los niños que espera Candy.

-¿Qué tú qué?- gritó tom

*Todos miraron hacia ellos, Albert caminó y Tom fue tras él.

-No entiendo William, como es que Candy no lo sabe o como pasó, ¿fue fertilización in vitro, donaste esperma?

-Fue todo natural.

*Albert le explicó a Tom como habían pasado las cosas.

-¡Ahora te entiendo mejor! Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, tú mereces estar cerca de tus hijos, deberías de pedirle la custodia, si sigue de terca.

\- La amo Tom, quiero estar cerca de ella, aunque sea solamente como amigo, no quiero que me odie.

-Eres todo un caso William, nunca conocí un hombre más sensible que tú, bueno como ella quiere que solamente sean amigos, pues lo que queda es darle celos.

-¿Cómo crees y después de lo que acaba de pasar? Ella pensará que soy un mujeriego.

-William sólo platica un poco con las muchachas que se te acercan, de plano eres antisocial con ellas.

-Es que no quiero que se ilusionen, yo sólo quiero a …

-¡Si hombre! ¡Pero que sepa Candy que no la vas a estar esperando hasta que se decida!

-La verdad es que si la esperaré, todo el tiempo que ella desee.

-El que por su gusto muere…

*Una prima de Annie se acercó a Albert.

-Hermano William

-¿Si?

*Candy lo miró, y se despertaron sus celos.

-Quiero saber si ¿da clases de música particulares?

*Tom le hizo señas a Albert que dijera que si

-No doy clases de música, sólo uso mi talento para el Señor, pero en realidad tengo mi trabajo particular.

*Tom negó con la cabeza.

-Ni modo

*La chica se acercó a Albert y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Candy se molestó y caminó hacia la calle, Albert la vio y fue tras ella.

-¡Candy espera! ¿Por qué llevas tanta prisa? ¡Parece como si hubieras dejado algo en la estufa!

-Tengo calor, ya quiero irme a casa y como te ví taaaan ocupado, no quise molestarte.

*Albert sonrió y se dio cuenta que estaba celosa.

-¡Vámonos! ¿Dónde quieres almorzar?

\- Quiero camarones empanizados.

-Ok

*Él le agarró la bolsa de mano, se la puso y la llevó del antebrazo a su auto.

*Pasó una semana, era un martes en la noche y Candy le habló a Albert.

-William ayúdame, me duele mucho.

*Albert se levantó agarró su auto, se estacionó frente a la casa de Candy, tocó la puerta ella le abrió.

-¡Me duele!

*El rápidamente la llevó al hospital.

-¡Por favor atiendan a mi esposa! ¡Parece que se está adelantando el parto!

*Se acercó un doctor y le dijo: Este es un hospital particular, el costo de los servicios están un poco elevados.

-¡No me importa usted atiéndala!

*Llevaron a Candy, Albert caminaba como loco en la sala de espera.

*El doctor revisó a Candy vio que no tenía dilatación, le hicieron un ultrasonido y vieron que todo está bien, lo único que tenía eran gases acumulados.

*El doctor salió a explicarle a Albert.

-De todas maneras quiero que quede en observación, por favor no le mencione nada de los gases, porque se va a avergonzar.

-¡Está bien al cliente lo que pida! ¡Pase a pagar los servicios!

*Albert entró al cuarto del hospital después de pagar, vio a Candy más tranquila.

-Perdóname William, por la falsa alarma.

-Candy, es como un simulacro, así lo haremos cuando te sientas mal no dudes en hablarme que yo iré en tu auxilio, ¿de acuerdo?,

*Ella asintió con la cabeza sonriente

-Ahora duerme pequeña que yo velaré tu sueño.

*Albert se acercó a ella, besó sus labios y se acostó en un sillón cerca de Candy.

 **Hola chicas otro capítulo extra, no pude extenderme más en la apasionante noche de los rubios, porque mi hijo anda tiburoneando por aquí, ya que parece que le está dando varicela.**

 **Este capítulo se lo dedico a Anita. Dios me la bendiga**


	16. Chapter 16

*Al día siguiente le dieron de alta a Candy, ella se dio cuenta que era un hospital particular y vio los costos de hospitalización, de ultrasonido y del especialista.

-William estoy endeudada contigo, quiero que pasemos al banco para que retire y te devuelva tu dinero.

-No es necesario Candy,

-Vi los costos son excesivos, no quiero deberte nada.

-Candy somos amigos, por favor no actúes con orgullo y soberbia conmigo, acepta lo que deseo darte.

*Candy guardó silencio y no decía nada mientras iban en el auto.

-¿Qué pasó Candy? ¿Te molestaste conmigo?

-Nadie me había dicho orgullosa y soberbia.

-Perdóname si te ofendí, pero somos amigos y los amigos se dicen la verdad.

-ok tienes razón, yo te he dicho cosas por tu barba y te has aguantado, supongo que también debo aguantarme cuando me digas algo.

-Así es Candy.

-Pero no seas tan gruñon, no quiero que parezcas mi papá.

-Trataré de no serlo.

* Albert acompañó a Candy para hacer los trámites de su incapacidad, Albert había hecho que el ginecólogo le pusiera que era embarazo de alto riesgo para que la incapacitaran en su trabajo.

*Las compañeras vieron que Albert la acompañaba.

-White ¿Él fue el que te hizo el favor?

*Albert lo escuchó y se puso atento a la reacción de Candy, ella las ignoró por completo.

*Llegaron a la casa de Candy y los bebés estuvieron muy inquietos en el vientre de Candy.

-Niños por favor dejen de jugar y de moverse- los reprendió Candy.

Albert dijo: ¡Parece como si fueran alienígenas queriendo salir del cuerpo huésped!

-William, que ocurrencias tienes.

*Candy y Albert se sentaron en el sofá para ver televisión, Candy puso la cabeza en las piernas de él.

*Los bebés seguían inquietos.

*Albert estaba sonriente de ver como se movían, el entonces se sentó en el piso y se puso hablarles.

\- Haber niños, dejen descansar a su mamá.

*Los bebés se inquietaron más al escuchar la voz de él.

*Albert se puso a cantar _: La palmera, la palmera, la palmera se cayó ¿y dónde está el changuito?, ¿o estará con su papá o estará con su mamá?_

-William ¡Deja de decirles changuitos a mis hijos!

*Los bebés en ese momento se calmaron.

*Candy dijo sorprendida: ¡Se calmaron!

-Ya ves Candy, mi voz les da tranquilidad.

*Candy miró a Albert y pensó: _Si no fuera por esa barba, esos ojos cafés y el cabello rubio, pensaría que es …._

*Todos los mañanas Candy se la pasaba en la casa de Albert ella sabía que trabajaba en su domicilio y en las tardes se iban a la casa de Candy.

-William, tejeré unas ropitas para los bebés.

-¿Sabes tejer?

-En la primaria me enseñaron a tejer, aunque no lo he practicado, estoy segura que podré hacerlo, por fis cuando puedas tráeme hilo y gancho.

*Mientras William trabajaba ella lo acompañaba en su oficina.

*Él pensó: _Me gusta ver a Candy tejiendo como una araña._

 _*A_ los dos días el hilo se le enredó a Candy, él estaba frente a la computadora y ella estaba haciendo rabietas: ¡Porquería de hilo! ¡Todo se enredó! ¡Se hizo nudos! Albert se desconcentró del trabajo y le dijo: ¿Por qué no organizamos tu baby shower?

-¡Estaría perfecto!

*Empezaron hacer una lista de invitadas.

¿Qué te parece Annie Brighton?

-Ay no por favor, quiero pasarme una tarde agradable, se me alborotaran los gases con su presencia.

-¿Elizabeth Leegan?

-Ay no, esa vendrá sólo a criticarme.

*Albert le mencionó a todas las mujeres con hijos de la Iglesia y ella a todas dijo que no.

-Albert ¿Cuántas llevamos en la lista?

-Solo a Paty.

-¿En serio? ¡Tenemos dos horas haciendo la lista de invitadas!

-A todas me has dicho que no, Candy debes socializar más.

*Ellos se miraron, Albert puso una cara de deseo haciendo que a Candy se le alborotaran las hormonas.

-¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo?- preguntó ella

-Sólo si tú quieres.

*No alcanzaron a subir a la habitación y Albert se puso en acción en el sofá.

*Los bebés se le atravesaron a Candy y comenzaron a moverse.

-William estoy incómoda, ellos se están moviendo mucho y me duele.

*Albert se quitó de la posición y les habló: Rubita y Albert por favor estén tranquilos, su mami y yo tenemos un asunto muy importante que acabar, y ustedes están muy inquietos y nos desconcentran, dejen que su mami y yo lleguemos, ¿De acuerdo?

*Los bebés se calmaron y Albert siguió con lo suyo hasta que llegaron al orgasmo luego se quedaron dormidos en el sofá.

*Pasaron los días y George y Rubí regresaron de su viaje, el necesitaba ponerse al día en el corporativo por lo que Rubí se quedaría con Candy.

*Surgió un problema en el Corporativo con una negociación en Canadá y necesariamente solicitaban la presencia de Albert, Candy ya tenía siete meses y medio de embarazo.

-Me iré por unos días Candy- dijo Albert

-¿Qué tal si nacen cuando no estés aquí?

-Trataré de arreglar el problema lo más pronto posible.

-¡No estarás en el Baby Shower y tú me convenciste de invitar a todas esas viejas!.

-¡Perdóname Candy es algo que surgió de pronto! Además ya está todo organizado, el salón, los platillos, la mesa de postres.

-¡Perdóname tu a mí, no debo de exigirte nada! sólo somos amigos, pero las hormonas me ponen mal.

-¡Comprendo nena!

*Albert la besó, Rubí estaba observando la despedida, él se alejó.

-Candy, si lo quieres ¿Por qué no le pides que formalicen su relación?

-¿Para qué mamá? No quiero una relación como la tuya con papá, sufriste mucho a su lado.

-Pero William no es como tú papá, William no es tu papá.

-Estoy segura que mi papá al principio fue cariñoso contigo, pero luego cambió, ¿A poco te hubieras enamorado de él si te hubiera tratado mal al principio del noviazgo?

-Tú papá era un filisteo

-William es recién convertido, igual puede regresar a su vida anterior.

-¿Sabes cómo era su vida anterior? Quizás siempre ha sido un buen muchacho.

-¡No lo sé! Estamos bien así.

*Ya había pasado una semana desde que Albert se había ido a Vancouver Canadá, Candy en las noches se la pasaba llorando porque lo extrañaba.

*Por fin llegó el día del Baby Shower, todas las mujeres le preguntaron por William.

-No soy su niñera, ¿Por qué tendría que saber dónde está?

*Candy esa tarde del Baby shower estuvo de mal humor con la única que pudo platicar fue con Paty, Rubí fue la que atendió con amabilidad a las invitadas.

*Albert en la noche le habló a Candy

-¿Cómo te fue en el Baby shower?

\- Ahí más o menos ¿Cuándo regresas?

-No tengo fecha de regreso.

*Candy le colgó el teléfono molesta, ella pensó: _¿Pero que estoy haciendo? ¡Es sólo mi amigo? ¿Qué pensará de mí?_

*Él le volvió hablar: _¿Qué paso? Te molestaste por algo?_

-No, sólo se cortó la llamada.

-Me despido, tengo que dormirme temprano porque mañana tengo una agenda muy ocupada- dijo Albert melancólico porque la extrañaba mucho.

*Albert llegó de Canadá cuando Candy cumplió ocho meses con cinco días de embarazo.

*En cuanto lo vio que llegó a su casa, rápidamente se fue a bañar para que cuando él la encontrara perfumada. Candy pensó _: Ahora como tengo leche en los senos huelo a queso._

*Albert fue a verla a su casa.

-Buenas tardes Rubí

-Hola William

\- ¿Y Candy?

-Creo que se está duchando.

*Él la esperó ansioso en la sala, en cuanto la vio que estaba por las escaleras fue alcanzarla.

-Te extrañé ¡linda amiguita!

*Candy inhaló y exhaló furiosa ella pensó: _¿Amiguita? ¡me ha hecho el amor dos veces! Y me dice ¿amiguita? son las hormonas que hacen que me ponga bipolar._

-Te traje algunos obsequios.

*Esa tarde Albert y Candy abrieron todos los regalos que le habían dado en el Baby Shower y los que él le llevo de Canadá.

*Al domingo siguiente, después de salir de la Iglesia, Albert estaba invitado para un partido de Beisbol, de nueva cuenta invitó a Candy, a ella se le había olvidado ponerse su protector para que no se le mojara la ropa porque le salía leche de los senos, su blusa era de una tela muy delgada, Albert y Tom en el medio tiempo se acercaron a Paty y a Candy para tomar agua, entonces a Tom le llamaron la atención los senos de Candy se veían grandes y estaba mojada por la leche.

*Albert se dio cuenta de que Tom le miraba los senos a Candy y la cubrió con su cuerpo.

-Hey Tom, ¿qué te pasa?

-Perdón, yo …

*Paty se puso de pie y le dio un pellizco a Tom.

-¡Ay disculpen!

*Albert le dijo a Candy: ¿No trajiste otra blusa?

-No

-Entonces tendremos que irnos.

-¿Y tú partido?

-No me importa el partido, no quiero que te vean como una Spring Baker en un concurso de playeras mojadas.

*Mientras se la llevaba Candy pensó _: ¡Me encanta! ¡Creo que está celoso!_

*El Domingo siguiente estaban en pleno servicio religioso cuando Candy empezó a sentir las contracciones.

*Albert estaba tocando el piano, los gritos de Candy no se escuchaban porque todos estaban cantando.

*Cuando terminaron de cantar escucharon a Candy decir: ¡William ya para de tocar y llévame al hospital!

*Albert dejó de tocar el piano y bajó corriendo, la ayudaron entre Tom y Albert al llegar al auto.

-¡Recuerda los ejercicios de respiración Candy! –dijo Albert

-¡Que respiración ni que nada! –gritó Candy

*Albert empezó a decir: Respira, Exhala, respira, exhala.

-William ¡déjame tranquila!

Hola chicas al parecer todas las actualicé, espero pasen un lindo fin de semana, a mi nene ya se le están secando las bombitas, gracias por preguntar.

 **Saludos a Rocío (nena espero que esto te pueda animar un poco, que nuestro Dios de amor te siga consolando), Tania Lizbeth, Gina Riquelme, Paulayjoaqui, Liovana. Loren Rios, Ana María, Idelina, Rocío CR, Chidamami, Cup Cake Grandchester, Gaby Granchester, Yuleniparedes, Luz, Stormaw (servida nena), Vialsi, Sayuri 1707, Glenda, pecas, mercedes, Maravilla 121, niizalaura, locadeamor, Eliza sq, Yuzmariz, Katnnis, Rix eve (es un gusto saber de ti) Sol, Ofe, Alejandra, Ladybug,( disculpa, pero en la mayorías de mis historias hablo de religión, Jesucristo forma parte de mi vida por eso me encanta mencionar pasajes Bíblicos, no lo negaré nunca, y si te parece una idiotez que lo haga pues no me importa ser idiota para ti saludos nena, que estés bien y perdona por no ser atea) Karo, Jane, María 1972.**


	17. Chapter 17

*Albert llevó a Candy nuevamente al hospital particular.

-¿Candy quieres que pase contigo en el quirófano?

-si

-Tendría que decir que eres mi esposa

-Di lo que quieras pero acompáñame, ¡Tengo miedo!

-¡Por favor atiendan a mi esposa! ¡Tiene contracciones! ¡Son dos bebés!

-¿Es usted el esposo?-preguntó la recepcionista.

-Si

-Venga le tomaremos sus datos

*A Candy se la llevaron para hacerle ultrasonido y revisar cuanto tenía de dilatación.

*Albert habló a George que se presentara con sus abogados para hablar con los directivos del hospital.

-Señor William, los bebés pesan aproximadamente 2 kilos cada uno, es preferible hacerle cesárea.

-Hagan lo que crea necesario.

*A Albert le dieron ropas esterilizadas, para que la acompañara en el quirófano.

*Albert estaba grabando todo, vio que le introdujeron una sonda para drenar la orina e iniciaron una infusión intravenosa (para fluidos y medicación). Le afeitaron la parte superior del vello púbico. 

* Candy vio la aguja

-¡Esa aguja está muy grande!-dijo Candy

-Candy, eres enfermera sabes que es normal.

-Una cosa es verlo y otra que te lo hagan a ti- respondió Candy con nerviosismo.

* Seguidamente le administraron anestesia epidural y pusieron una sábana por encima de la cintura para crear una barrera visual.

*Una vez que la anestesia surtió efecto, le pasaron un algodón con antiséptico por el vientre y el médico hizo una pequeña incisión horizontal en la piel, sobre el pubis ( "corte de bikini").

*Después cortó a través del tejido subyacente, capa por capa, hasta llegar al útero. Cuando llegó a los músculos abdominales, los separó manualmente (en lugar de seguir cortando a través de ellos) y los corrió para dejar al descubierto lo que estaba debajo. Cuando llegó al útero, hizo un corte horizontal en su segmento inferior. 

*Albert estaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas al ver todo lo que le hacían a Candy, él pensó: Nunca te dejaré ir, estoy siendo testigo de todo a lo que te has expuesto por tener a mis hijos, has sido valiente, me dedicaré a ti y a nuestros hijos por completo, Gracias Dios mío por haber cruzado nuestros caminos, aunque tuvimos un comienzo incorrecto, lo has encaminado para bendición, perdona por haberlos engendrado sin estar casados, ayúdame para que Candy quiera formalizar su relación conmigo y podamos casarnos ante ti. Otra vez te agradezco Dios mío por todo, en tus manos dejo la vida de Candy y la de mis hijos.

*El médico metió la mano dentro y sacó primero al niño, cortaron el cordón umbilical, lo asearon, una enfermera le sostuvo la cámara a Albert y le pasaron al niño.

*Candy se sintió un poco débil y empezó a cerrar los ojos, alcanzó a escuchar que Albert dijo: ¡Eres William Albert Andrew, mi primogénito!

*Sonó una alarma.

-Señor Andrew le pedimos que abandone el quirófano hemos tenido una complicación.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Por favor hagan todo lo posible por salvarlas!

*Le quitaron el bebé y lo guiaron a la salida.

*Llegaron Tom, Paty, Rubí y George con los abogados de Albert.

-¡William! ¿Cómo está mi hija?

-El varoncito nació sin ninguna complicación, pero después de eso me pidieron que saliera y se quedaron con Candy .

Una vez que terminó la cirugía, la llevaron a la sala de recuperación, donde la controlaron cuidadosamente durante unas horas.

*Albert le pidió a Rubí que no se apartara de Candy porque tenía que arreglar lo de los registros.

*Ellos explicaron a la directiva del hospital que los niños tendrían doble identidad, tendrían su apellido verdadero que sería Andrew y el apellido Ellison sería falso.

*Les tomaron las huellitas de los pies a los bebés y registrándolo dos veces.

*Candy despertó al día siguiente, vio que Rubí, y George estaban sentados en los sillones de la habitación.

-Mami, Donde está William y los bebés.

\- ¡Están bien, Gracias a Dios!- respondió Rubí

-¡Quiero verlos!

-Los traerán en unos momentos.

-Me duele todo

-Lo sé.

*Sucedió que después que hicieron los registros a Albert le dio un ataque de pánico y lo tuvieron que Sedar para que se calmara, lo tenían en la siguiente habitación a la de Candy.

*Albert por fin despertó, y fue a la habitación de Candy.

*Le llevaron a los bebés para que Candy los amamantara.

*Pasaron tres días en el hospital y luego les dieron de alta.

*Todos estaban en la habitación de los niños, primero Rubita lloraba, Albert se la pasaba a Candy para que la amamantara después que terminaba con Rubita se alborotaba el pequeño Albert.

*Una empleada de Albert llegaba para ayudar a Rubí con la ropa de los bebés y con la limpieza, los rubios estaban dedicados completamente a los bebés.

-William me preocupa tu trabajo

-No te preocupes por eso, me debían vacaciones y estoy ocupando los días, ahorita que están recién nacidos necesitas todo mi apoyo.

-Gracias William, eres un gran amigo.

*Albert se entristeció de que ella siguiera diciéndole amigo.

*Por fin llegó el día en que registrarían a los bebés, Albert en complicidad con Rubí y George tenían todo planeado, ya habían hablado con los del registro civil para que los casara y registraran a los niños como Andrew.

*Albert llevaba al niño y Candy a la niña.

*El personal municipal empezó a enredar a Candy a fin de que ella estuviera distraída de todo lo que pasaba, Albert fue a otra oficina para firmar como el contrayente y el padre de los bebés, a Candy le dieron intercalados los papeles donde decían Andrew y Ellison. Y las actas de matrimonio y de nacimiento de los niños.

*Mientras ella firmaba le hacían preguntas para que ella no pusiera atención a lo que firmaba.

*Le pasaron los papeles a Albert y el firmó como el padre las actas de los bebés.

*Albert dejó con sus abogados, el acta de matrimonio y las de nacimiento.

*A Candy le dieron unas actas falsas donde tenían el apellido Ellison.

*Candy y Albert salieron casados del registro civil.

*George había organizado un pequeño banquete sólo invitaron al ministro Joel, a Tom con su familia.

*A Candy le habían dicho que era para celebrar el registro de los bebés.

*Pasó el tiempo, los días de incapacidad de Candy terminaron, tenía que regresar al trabajo.

*Albert no quería que llevaran a los niños a una guardería, él y Rubí dijeron que ellos los cuidarían.

*Candy se fue preocupada al trabajo.

*Pasaron unas horas y Albert vio que el niño se estaba poniendo rojo.

-¡Rubí algo le pasa al niño!

-¡Sí! ¿Qué haremos William?

-Rubí, creo que se está poniendo morado.

-¡Vamos llevarlo al hospital!- sugirió Rubí

-Albert y Rubí llevaron a los niños al hospital.

*Lo revisó el pediatra.

-Señor Andrew, su bebé tiene estreñimiento.

-Pero yo lo vi que se estaba poniendo morado

-Si, por el esfuerzo.

-Le dará una cucharadita de aceite de oliva todas las mañanas y verá que no padecerá esto.

*Albert y Rubí trataron de regresar a la casa antes que Candy llegara del trabajo.

*Pasaron 6 meses y Candy se había discutido con Albert porque ella quería meter a los niños a una guardería pública y él le dijo que mejor a una privada.

-No tengo los recursos William

-Pero yo sí

-William, tú no tienes que involucrarte en esto.

*Albert le pidió a Rubí que convenciera a Candy, pero ella se entercó y no aceptó la ayuda de él.

*Albert tuvo que hablar con el Alcalde para que le permitieran tener una habitación exclusiva para sus bebés en esa guardería pública, el hizo una donación a fin de arreglar la institución.

*Albert contrató cuidadores particulares, le recibían los bebés a Candy en la entrada y luego los llevaban a la habitación especial que Albert había mandado asegurar con cámaras de vigilancia, los bebés tenían guardaespaldas a fin de vigilar que las niñeras hicieran bien su trabajo y no los maltrataran.

 **Hola chicas este capítulo es algo serio pero era necesario ponerlo.**


	18. Chapter 18

*Los bebés habían cumplido nueve meses de nacidos. La rutina de los Rubios era la siguiente: Candy tenía que entrar a las 8 am al trabajo, empezaba a vestir a los niños para llevarlos a la guardería a las 6 am, Rubí la ayudaba para que saliera a tiempo. Albert los pasaba buscar a la guardería a las 2 de la tarde, cuando llegaba con los niños se quedaba jugando y los atendía para que Rubí cocinara, a Albert le gustaba la sazón de su suegra.

*Candy salía hasta las 4 de la tarde, Cuando llegaba a su casa ya estaba lista la comida y encontraba todo limpio, Albert había contratado una muchacha de servicio a escondidas de Candy para que ayudara a Rubí, ya que él era un maniático de la limpieza.

*Rubí y George se veían en algunas tardes, y los fines de semanas completos.

*Albert se quedaba con Candy y los niños los fines de semana para que no se quedara sola.

*Tom y Paty llegaron a visitar a Candy.

*Ellas se encerraron en la habitación para conversar, Albert estaba lavando la ropita de los bebés.

*Tom fue área de lavado de la casa que era en el sótano, Albert ya estaba metiendo la ropa en la secadora.

-William te admiro eres el Súper man

-¿Súper man?

-Si el Súper mandilón, quien iba a decir que ¡El gran William Albert Andrew el dueño de unos de los Corporativos más grandes del país!, iba a estar lavando ropita de bebé vomitada.

-Tom, ahorita no estoy de humor para tus bromas.

-Oh hermano, te veo tenso ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes sin sexo?

*Tom se acercó y le empezó a dar masajes en los hombros.

-No te lo voy a decir.

-William, leí en un artículo de internet que los hombres de 42 años que no llevan una vida sexual activa, tienden a sufrir de impotencia, imagínate un día que Candy ande de golosa y tú no puedas...

-¿En qué página lo leíste?

\- JA JA JA Es cotorreo

*Albert se puso serio.

-Desde que estaba embarazada no lo hacemos, aparte de eso no quiere dejar de trabajar, cuando llega a la casa, está rendida y no se da abasto para atenderlos, Rubí hasta mucho hace con ayudarla en las mañanas a vestirlos, luego nos hace la comida, no me molesta lavar la ropita de los niños, pero ella no se interesa en mí, hasta está un poco celosa porque Rubita me dijo papá.

-Hermano lo que pasa es que ella te siente seguro, nada más te truena los dedos y ahí estas cómo perrito faldero a su disposición, pero si me hicieras caso de pelarle el diente a otra chica, verás que te pondrá más atención. Los hombres tenemos derechos a tener relaciones tres o cuatro veces por semana, mírame a mí siempre ando de buen humor, en cambio a ti te veo con una cara...

-No quiero salir con otra, pero tan siquiera me gustaría un beso de vez en cuando, una caricia.

-William estás extremado viejo, haremos esto, te hablaré a tu celular y tú harás como si fuera una chica, nos citaremos para el viernes en la noche, verás cómo reacciona.

-Candy, ¿cómo van las cosas con William, cuando formalizaras tu relación con él?

-William es muy controlador, quiere imponerse en la educación de los niños ya desde ahorita me empezó a molestar que quiere que estudien en un kinder en Chicago, me trajo unos folletos dónde asisten puros niños snobs, me dice que él lo pagará, yo sé que me ayuda mucho, pero ya se cree con derechos sobre mis hijos y eso no me gusta.

-¿No estas enamorada de él?

-Sí, pero él es de carácter fuerte, aquí entre nosotras, un día le llamaron de su trabajo, él se molestó con su compañero o subordinado de trabajo, le exigió que si en 24 horas no quedaba listo un contrato, que lo bajaría de nivel.

-Candy, eso es cosa de su trabajo, él sabe cómo debe manejarlo ¿a poco se ha mostrado así contigo?

-Bueno, la vez pasada Rubita dejó caer el chupón, yo estaba distraída y se lo pase por error, el me regañó.

-¿Te gritó?

-No gritó, pero me dijo: _Candy, por favor fíjate en lo que haces, le pasaste el chupón sucio a Rubita, -_ y me dio un sermón sobre los parásitos, cuando se estaba yendo a su casa me dijo: C _ualquier cosa que se le caiga a los niños lávalo y esterilízalo o llámame si no quieres hacerlo para que yo venga y lo haga_.- Imagínate sólo por un chupón se puso así. Además...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo creo que quiere tener relaciones

-Candy, es lógico te ama

-Lo sé pero sólo somos amigos, además no siento que sea correcto.

-Candy, harás que William se canse de ti, necesitas mostrarle afecto.

*Después que se fueron los Steven de la casa de Candy. Albert sacó el último montón de ropa de la secadora para doblarla, se la llevó a Candy, ella le estaba dando pecho a Rubita.

Albert miró el pecho de Candy y comentó: Tus pechos siguen grandes.

Candy se sonrojó: Si algo

*Ella lo miró, notó en él cara de deseo, Albert al ver que Candy ni se inmutó se puso a doblar la ropa.

*Le habló Tom

-Hola William, soy Casandra

-hola Casandra ¡que milagro!

-Tengo ganas de unas bien frías

-Bueno, para cuando quieres que te quite las ganas.

-Para el viernes

-¿El viernes? ¿A qué horas quiere que pase por ti?

\- A las 8

-Si, a esa hora te veo

*Candy se puso celosa, pero no le preguntó nada. Albert terminó de doblar ropa y dijo:

-Me retiro Candy, ya puse la ropita en los cajones.

-Te lo agradezco William.

*Se despertó el niño y se puso a llorar, Albert le cambió los pañales, luego se lo pasó a Candy y dejó a la niña en la cuna.

*Se agachó para besar al niño en la frente, luego la besó a ella en la cabeza.

-Ahora si me voy, porque me levantaré temprano.

-Gracias William.

*El viernes Albert se despidió temprano de Candy, como Rubí se pasaba los fines de semana con George, Albert la acompañaba pero esa noche decidió salir con Tom, Candy vio que iba bien vestido y perfumado, besó a sus hijos y se fue a buscar a Tom.

-Gracias William, no sabes cuánto te agradezco que me hayas sacado por un rato.

-¿Dónde quieres que vayamos?

-Vamos a Boston

*Ellos fueron, Albert no tomó, Tom si tomó algunas copitas, en ese momento le hablaron a Albert por teléfono.

-Tío

-¿Qué pasó Anthony?

-La tía Elroy, ya se enteró que te casaste y quiere venir desde Escocia a conocer a tu esposa y a tus hijos.

-¿Pero ustedes no le explicaron?

-Sí, además ¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás con eso? Necesitas radicar en Chicago.

-Por eso los tengo a ustedes, todavía ni han pasado dos años, dale cualquier excusa a la tía.

-¡Tío, no se nos hace justo que nos excluyas de tu vida!, ni te pasaste la navidad con nosotros.

-Luego hablamos Anthony, avísame cuando llegue la tía a Chicago.

*Candy esa noche no pudo dormir, espiaba a cada rato por la ventana para ver si Albert llegaba, de todas maneras Candy estaba vigilada, Albert había rentado una casa cercana para que vivieran ahí los guardaespaldas de Candy y los niños, ellos se turnaban para estar pendientes de las cámaras de vigilancia instaladas en los accesos y ventanas de la casa.

*A Candy la venció el sueño y no vio la hora en que Albert llegó a su casa.

*Al día siguiente a Candy le llegó una invitación por correo, ella leyó que decía:

Para Candy White Ellison (nombre de soltera)

 _\- Estas cordialmente invitada a la reunión de nuestra generación de Lic. En Enfermería, asistir con Esposo (a) e hijos. Se llevará a cabo en el salón del hotel Crowne plaza Chicago a partir de las 3 de la tarde el Segundo Sábado de Marzo del 2008._

*Albert llegó a ver a los niños y vio que Candy estaba pensativa.

-Buenos días Candy ¿Los niños no se han despertado?

-No pudieron dormir, ya que cierto bulto que los arrulla para que se duerman, no estuvo con ellos anoche.

*Albert sonrió y comentó: Te desvelaron toda la noche y ahorita están dormiditos ¿No?

-¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?

-Bien, no me puedo quejar, me hizo bien distraerme un poco.

*Albert vio la invitación y la leyó.

-¿Irás a la reunión de generación?

-Tiene 3 años que no voy, mis compañeras sólo llegan a presumir a sus esposos, a sus hijos y que tienen excelentes trabajos y yo siempre llegaba sola.

-Pero ahora no estás sola, tienes a los bebés

-Sí, pero soy madre soltera

-Porque quieres, tú sabes que estoy disponible, preséntame como tu esposo.

-No puedo hacer eso, si se enteran que no lo eres, se burlaran de mí.

-No tienen porqué enterarse, sabré hacer bien mi papel.

-Está bien iremos juntos.

*Esa tarde Albert y Candy fueron con los niños a un centro comercial, ambos llevaban las carriolas pero luego Albert agarró un carrito para echar las compras y Candy se encargó de guiar las carriolas, ella se quedó observando la ropa interior, y Albert le dijo que la esperaría en la salida de las cajas registradoras, ella se olvidó por un momento que llevaba las dos carriolas y dejó a la niña. Albert había pagado las compras y fue a dejarlas al carro para ayudar a Candy con las carriolas, Candy vio a Albert sin nada en las manos y dijo: ¿Y Rubita?

-Tú la traías, recuerda que yo estaba con el carrito de las compras.

*Albert miró molesto a Candy, le iba a decir algo cuando uno de sus guardaespaldas llegó con la niña- _disculpe Señora, creo que esta linda bebita es de usted._

*A Candy le volvió el alma al cuerpo y abrazó al guardaespaldas- ¡Gracias!

*Albert le dijo a Candy: Adelántate con William, te seguiré con Rubita, voy agradecerle al Señor.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo se le pudo olvidar la niña?

-La señora Candy se distrajo viendo lencería, luego sólo agarró la carriola del niño, esperamos un ratito para ver si volvía, pero como vimos que tardó por eso la trajimos.

-Bien hecho.

*Albert pensó: Candy te amo mucho, ¿Cómo puedo hacer para controlarme y no regañarte por ser tan despistada? ¿Y si no tuviera guardaespaldas? Veo que no puedo confiar en ti, para el cuidado de nuestros bebés.

 **Hola chicas espero estén bien, este capítulo se lo dedico a Stormaw.**

 **Lindo fin de semana a todas ¿Qué creen que pase en la fiesta y cuando llegue la tía Elroy a Chicago?**

 ***Pensando si actualizar o no el fin de semana.**

 **Felicito a mi Amiga Tania Lizbeth por adelantando, por si acaso no puedo actualizar mi otro Fic, pero de todas maneras me esforzaré.**


	19. Chapter 19

*El siguiente Domingo después de ir a la Iglesia, Albert invitó a Tom y a su familia a comer a su casa junto con Candy y los bebés.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Se puso celosa la pecosa? jajaja hasta en verso me salió, celosa pecosa

-Si la vi molesta, me dijo cierto bulto.

-William, el sábado habrá partido de beisbol.

-¡No podré ir!

-¿Por qué? ¡Contamos contigo para que metas un jonrón!

-Iré con Candy a Chicago, habrá la reunión anual de su generación de enfermería, estoy contento porque me presentará como su esposo.

-Eres su esposo.

-Sí, pero ella no lo sabe.

-Ya desde cuando se lo hubieras dicho, así tendría que estar sujeta a ti que eres la cabeza del hogar, no que siempre te recibe con su jeta, ja ja ja

-Tom, deja de expresarte así, ni pareces director de escuela.

-Contigo me desahogo William, en la escuela tengo que estar serio todo el tiempo, a tu lado puedo ser tal como soy, ¡debes sentirte honrado por eso!

-Claro me siento honrado.

-¡William esta es tu oportunidad!

-¿De qué?

-De tener relaciones con tu esposa.

-No veo como podría lograrlo.

-Reserva una habitación de hotel, para que duerman en Chicago, encarga que pongan un ambiente romántico, ten todo listo, lencería para Candy, para ti un bóxer que te haga lucir bien, una cama King size para que puedan maniobrar, un perfume ambiental agradable etc.

-Tienes razón Tom, podría tener una oportunidad con ella.

-Y de una vez proponle matrimonio, y si no se quiere casar, pues llega a un acuerdo con ella de que como amigos deben de proporcionarse placer de vez en cuando.

-Está bien, trataré.

-¡Animo William! ¡Tú puedes!

*Por fin llegó el día de la fiesta, George se había ofrecido a llevarlos en el Helicóptero a Chicago.

*Albert llegó a buscar a Candy, se había recortado el cabello y la barba, en cuanto lo vio se quedó con la boca abierta, se veía más atractivo de lo que era.

*Fueron a la propiedad de George.

*Rubita estaba inquieta, decía pa pa pa pa, Candy blanqueaba los ojos, ella quería que Rubita dijera mamá antes de papá, el pequeño Will no decía nada.

*Llegaron al helipuerto de un edificio cercano al hotel.

\- Albert llevaba a Rubita, Candy a Will, el niño le jalaba el collar y los aretes a Candy.

-Llevaban una pañalera grande y un portabebés

*Un auto los esperaba afuera del Edificio para llevarlos la reunión, no era un hotel de cinco estrellas, pero Albert era sencillo y estaba contento de que Candy lo presentaría como su esposo, en la reunión de sus ex compañeras (os) de generación.

*Llegaron al salón y los organizadores del evento daban la bienvenida a los egresados con sus familias, hicieron que se tomaran una foto familiar como recuerdo.

*Tenían asignados los lugares, Candy había apartado 3, le tocó compartir la mesa con la que había sido la mejor de la clase, pero también la más presumida, había hecho especialidades en Europa y era jefa de enfermeras en el mejor hospital público de Chicago se llamaba Itzel.

-¡No puedo creerlo Candy, por fin te casaste! ¡Todas pensamos que te quedarías solterona!

-Él es mi esposo William

*El esposo de Itzel lo vio y dijo: ¡Señor William Andrew!, soy Marcus trabajo directamente con el Señor Archibald. ¡Es un honor conocerle!

*Candy abrió la boca y pensó: _También Albert se apellida Andrew, ¿Serán parientes? Yo le veía cierto parecido, por esos ojos cafés, el color de cabello y barba no es Albert, aunque vi a Albert con su esposa. Ahora que lo pienso bien, no sé nada sobre William ¿ y si son parientes? ¡No me gustaría que se supiera que he estado con dos Andrew! ¡Que terrible sería que fueran primos! ¡O hermanos! No._

-¿Pasa algo Candy? te noto pensativa-Preguntó Albert

Él pensó: _Lo que tenga que pasar, que pase de una vez_

-No pasa nada.

*Itzel le dijo a su esposo al oído: ¿Porque te emocionaste al saludar al esposo de Candy?

-Porque él es el presidente del Corporativo Andrew, nos habían llegado los rumores que El señor Andrew se había casado, ¡que pequeño es el mundo! creo que soy el primero de la compañía en conocer a su esposa- dijo susurrando

*Se acercaron las amigas de Candy.

-¡No podemos creer que ya estés casada Candy!, tu que decías que no habías nacido para el matrimonio, ¡Tienes dos hermosos hijos! ¡Que soberbio está tu esposo!

-William, nosotros formábamos un equipo en la mayoría de las materias- comentó Candy.

-Soy William ¡Es un gusto conocerlas!

*Itzel estaba muerta de envidia, pensaba ¿Cómo era posible que Candy se casara con uno de los hombres más influyentes de todo Illinois?

*Candy fue la sensación de la reunión con sus mellizos y el galán que tenía como esposo.

*Después de unas horas los bebés ya estaban muy inquietos les molestaba el ruido, Albert llamó para que los fueran a buscar.

-¿Nos regresaremos a Burns Harbor?

-No Candy, reservé una habitación en un hotel para que durmamos esta noche en Chicago.

-¡Pero no traje ropa de dormir!

-Ya me encargué de todo pequeña, no te preocupes.

- _Se me olvidaba que es controlador_ -pensó Candy.

*Se despidieron los Rubios, a la salida le dieron la foto enmarcada.

-La mandaré ampliar y la pondré en mi casa en Burns Harbor- expresó Albert.

-Yo también quiero una- dijo Candy

*Los llevaron al hotel por cierto muy lujoso, Candy lo notó, ni quiso preguntar el costo.

*Fueron a la habitación, les habían dejado ropa para dormir y ropa para los niños, la habitación tenía una cuna grande y una cama King size.

-Me ducharé Candy, ¿quieres que bañe a alguno de los bebés?

-A Will

-Él lo abrazó y se lo llevó a la bañera.

-Candy mientras, amamantó a Rubita.

*Cuando salió Albert ella comentó: Creo que les dejaré de dar pecho, me empiezan a doler los senos, me lastiman con sus dientitos.

*Albert quería negarse, porque él pensaba que era mejor que al año, pero prefirió no decirle nada, no quería arruinar el momento con una discusión.

*Candy bañó a Rubita, Will ya se había dormido, Albert arrulló a la niña mientras Candy se duchaba, al salir del baño, los bebés ya estaban dormiditos.

*Candy los fue a ver a la cuna, Albert se puso atrás de ella y aspiró el olor de su cabello, Candy se sintió un poco nerviosa. El acarició sus hombros por encima de la diminuta bata.

*Ella volteo hacia él, Albert la besó.

-¡Vayamos a la cama Candy!

-William, me quedó feo el cuerpo.

-No digas eso pequeña, tú eres hermosa, te deseo tal cual eres.

*Albert la cargó hasta la cama y la besó impaciente, ella también se moría por estar con él, Albert notó que Candy estaba húmeda, y le decía ¡mételo ya! Antes que se despierten. Él la amó con locura, tenían varios meses sin estar juntos, llegaron rápido al éxtasis, después que estaban relajados…

-Candy, cásate conmigo.

-No me quiero casar William.

*Albert no insistió, porque la voz de Candy se escuchaba segura.

-Entonces quisiera que mantengamos relaciones, tú dime cuantas veces a la semana, yo lo aceptaré.

-¡Pero sólo somos amigos!, además ¿no que le quitas las ganas a la tal Casandra?

*Albert trató de tenerle paciencia, habían pasado un momento tan íntimo y agradable que no quería discutir con ella.

-Sólo la invité a tomar unas copas y eso que yo ni tomé, tú sabes que no tomo, sólo en ocasiones especiales, practicar las relaciones es bueno para la salud, leí que refuerza las defensas.

-Pero hay que usar un método anticonceptivo.

-Lleva el del ritmo, lo haremos en tus días infértiles.

-Está bien, yo te avisaré, será una vez al mes.

-Como digas pequeña, estaré ansioso esperando ese día.

*Al día siguiente a la salida de la Iglesia, Tom se le acercó.

-¿Y la pecosa? ¿Por qué no vino?

-Se sintió culpable por lo de ayer.

-Escuché que los ancianos de la Iglesia junto con el Pastor les llamaran a Candy y a ti, no le han levantado el castigo a ella, porque sospechan que ustedes son más que amigos.

-Creo que el próximo sábado tendrán reunión, vendré hablar con ellos y les enseñaré las actas, por favor quiero que acompañen a Candy, Paty y tú, mientras yo vengo hablar con el ministro y los ancianos.

-Ya sabes amigo, que cuentas conmigo para todo.

-Gracias Tom.

-Bueno, como somos amigos quiero que me prestes para el enganche de un carro.

-Ok, luego lo hablaremos.

-ja j aja no es cierto, pero es bueno saber que podría contar contigo en caso de emergencia.

-Claro que si Tom.

*El Sábado siguiente, Albert fue hablar con el ministro y los ancianos de la Iglesia, les explicó todo, que él era el padre de los bebés, que se casaron por lo civil pero que Candy no estaba enterada, les enseñó las actas de nacimiento y de matrimonio.

*Se molestaron con Albert por haberlos engañado a ellos y a Candy, lo exhortaron por no ser sincero y lo disciplinarían por 3 meses, quedaron de acuerdo que mantendrían el secreto, pero que le daban tres años para que se casaran por la Iglesia, si no ellos mismos le dirían la verdad a Candy, le dijeron que bautizarían a los bebés después de que terminara la disciplina de él, también le dijeron que a Candy le levantarían el castigo al mismo tiempo que a él, ya que estaban casados por lo civil.

-Paty, ¡William se apellida Andrew igual que Albert! creo que son parientes.

-¿Y que tiene?

-Imagínate he estado con dos Andrew, no quiero conocer a su familia nunca.

-Pero si algún día te llegaras a casar con William, a fuerzas tendrías que conocer a su familia.

-¡Pues entonces no me me casaré! ¡Seremos amigos con derechos por siempre!

*Albert llegó a su casa, Candy espió por la ventana que un auto lujoso se estacionó en la casa de Albert, de él bajaron dos hombres, eran Archie y Stear que tenían la encomienda de llevar a Albert frente a la Señora Elroy, que ya estaba en Chicago, Candy vio que Albert cerró la casa y se fue con ellos.

Candy pensó: _Será que lo están secuestrando, le hablaré a su celular._

-William ¿Estás bien? Vi que te subiste a un auto, con unos desconocidos.

-Son mis sobrinos, vinieron por mí, porque una tía llegó a Chicago, mañana no podré ir a buscar a los niños a la guardería.

-Entonces mejor no saldré de la casa, llamaré a mi jefa para avisarle que faltaré mañana.

-Me parece bien.

*Esa misma noche llevaron en helicóptero a Albert a la Mansión Andrew.

 **Saludos a Tania Lizbeth, Gina Riquelme, Paulayjoaqui, Liovana. Loren Rios, Ana María, Idelina, Rocío CR, Chidamami, Cup Cake Grandchester, Gaby Granchester, Yuleniparedes, Luz, Stormaw, Vialsi, Sayuri 1707, Glenda, pecas, Maravilla 121, niizalaura, locadeamor, Eliza sq, Yuzmariz, Katnnis, Rix eve, Sol, Ofe, Alejandra, Karo, Jane, María 1972, Pathya, Sasana Rojas, Nayr, kira Anima, Aniii.**


	20. Chapter 20

**ADVERTENCIA: CHICAS A PARTIR DE ESTE CAPITULO SE COMPLICARAN UN POCO LAS COSAS SI YA NO DESEAN SEGUIR LEYENDO LAS ENTIENDO, AL PRINCIPIO DIJE QUE NO SABIA EN QUE CATEGORIA PONER EL FIC, QUE ES SOLO UNA OCURRENCIA MIA, YA SABEN EL AMOR SIEMPRE TRIUNFA Y ME GUSTAN LOS FINALES FELICES, A LAS QUE SON MUY SENSIBLES NO LEAN A PARTIR DE AQUÍ, NO QUIERO QUE SE ME DEPRIMAN. PERO ES NECESARIO PORQUE EL TITULO ES LOCALIZANDO A CANDY.**

*Llegaron a la mansión y entraron al salón principal, ahí estaban todos los Andrew incluyendo las esposas de Anthony, Stear y Archie.

-Tía Elroy, ¡Que gusto verte! – dijo Albert un poco nervioso.

-También me siento contenta al verte, William ¿Por qué no trajiste a tu esposa y a tus bebés?

-Las esposas de sus sobrinos dijeron: ¿Qué?

*Susana Marlow era la esposa de Anthony, gastaba excesivamente, pensaba que la riqueza de Anthony era inagotable, tenía la idea de que Albert nunca tendría familia y les dejaría su fortuna personal a sus sobrinos, también pensaba que la señora Elroy le dejaría herencia a los muchachos Andrew, lo que le había dejado Rosemary se lo habían gastado y estaban viviendo del sueldo que Anthony ganaba en el Corporativo Andrew. Los padres de ella les daban una pensión, pero eso no era suficiente para Susana, ella quería más.

-¿Dicen que el Señor William está casado y que tiene hijos?- Preguntó con asombro Susana Marlow.

-Así es muchachas, estoy felizmente casado y tengo dos hermosos hijos, Albert le enseño la foto que se habían tomado en la reunión de generación a su tía Elroy, ella vio a los bebés y enseguida se enamoró de ellos.

-William, deseo conocer a los niños.

-¿Cómo es que no nos invitaron a la boda Señor Andrew? ¡También nos excluyeron de la boda de George, a Anthony y a mí! –reclamó Susana Marlow.

*Susana fue hacia la señora Elroy y extendió la mano para ver la foto de Candy y los bebés. Vio que Rubita y Will eran rubios y de ojos azules.

*Las esposas de Stear y Archie se acercaron para ver la foto y ambas se enternecieron al ver a los bebés.

-William, explícanos este enredo, iba a empezar hacer mi testamento, cuando me dieron la información que tenías dos hijos, ¿Te puedes imaginar mi asombro? ¿Ya les hiciste la prueba del ADN? ¿Para saber si son, verdaderamente tus hijos?

-Si tía, George tiene a la mano las pruebas de ADN, Rubita y Will tienen el mismo tipo de Sangre que yo, A-.

-William, ¡por fin unos Andrew genuinos!, ¡quiero conocerlos!

-Es un poco complicado, pero ya que están todos presentes les explicaré, Candy y yo nos conocimos por internet con identidades falsas, yo le dije que me llamaba Albert Andrew, yo buscaba alguien que no fuera interesada, que se casara conmigo por amor y no por dinero, al momento de conocerla me había teñido el cabello de castaño, lo tenía corto y no tenía barba ni bigotes, puse la veterinaria, para que confiara en mí, ella también me dio una identidad falsa, ella lo que buscaba era tener hijos sin compromisos, y yo quería una esposa, nos hicimos análisis de sangre para detectar si alguno de nosotros tenía enfermedades venéreas, pero lo que realmente quería era alguien que estuviera sano y fértil, después que se embarazó se me desapareció, sólo me había usado y yo me había enamorado de ella, logré localizarla meses después, porque resultó ser la hija de la esposa de George, Me le presenté en la Iglesia, me hice ministro de música para estar cerca de ella, Candy no me reconoció porque me dejé crecer la barba, me dejé mi color natural de cabello y tengo lentes de contacto color café, para ella soy William Andrew, cuando la llevé por primera vez hacerse el ultrasonido ella vio por casualidad a Anthony y pensó que era yo como Albert, es decir Candy piensa que Albert y William son dos personas diferentes, me casé con ella después que mis hijos nacieron, sin que lo supiera, en complicidad con George y su esposa, ella piensa que sigue soltera, que sus hijos se llaman William Albert y Rubí White Ellison, y que sólo somos amigos con derechos, pero la verdad es que estamos casados legítimamente. Hice uso de mis influencias y de dinero para que todo fuera legal.

-William, tienes que decirle la verdad que tú eres William Albert Andrew y que eres el padre de sus hijos, ya es hora que los niños se integren a la familia, ¡haremos una gran fiesta donde se casaran por la Iglesia, bautizaremos a los niños para presentarlos ante todos los Andrew!, los incluiré en mi testamento- expresó la Señora Elroy.

-Tía, Candy no quiere casarse, todavía la sigo enamorando.

-Pero que absurdo, mantienen relaciones, tienen dos hijos y que no quiera casarse, ¿crees que está bien de la cabeza esa muchacha? ¿Dónde los tienes? Ya deben de ser atendidos por personas especializadas, para que aprendan varios idiomas ahora que son bebés y luego no se les dificulte.

-Candy, quiere que estudien en una escuela pública.

-¡Eso no lo voy a permitir William!

-Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo tía, tengo que convencerla, los bebés tienen 9 meses, a los 3 años entraran al kínder y a fuerza le tendré que decir la verdad, pero por mientras la estoy preparando, no quiero dejarle caer la noticia de golpe.

-William, vamos hablar a la Biblioteca- dijo la Señora Elroy.

*Fueron a la Biblioteca, los jóvenes se quedaron en el salón, Susana Marlow la esposa de Anthony dijo que iría al tocador, pero lo que hizo fue escuchar la conversación de la señora Elroy y Albert.

-William, he decidido dejarte todo a ti y a tus hijos, ellos llevaran el apellido Andrew directamente, la verdad es que pensaba incluir a los chicos, pero a ellos ya les diste la parte de Rosemary, por cierto George me comentó que Anthony ya vendió casi todas sus propiedades que sólo le queda la residencia donde vive con su esposa, es por eso que no pienso dejarle nada a él.

-Tía, la verdad es que tengo que ver por mi familia, dejé de asesorar a los chicos por estar al pendiente de mis hijos, como bien sabes tripliqué lo que Rosy le dejó a los muchachos, Stear y Archie han sabido manejar bien sus fortunas pero desgraciadamente Anthony se casó con esa muchacha, quizás cuando se les termine todo se divorcie de él y es ahí donde lo podré ayudar, por ahora no, pensé que nunca me enamoraría y que no tendría familia, porque no quería conseguirme a alguien vanidosa, de esas modelos que se la pasan con los cirujanos plásticos. Candy, no es ambiciosa, no quiere aceptar mi dinero, y es muy sencilla, estoy locamente enamorado de ella.

-Me alegra que hayas encontrado a la mujer de tu vida.

-Así es y pues mi fortuna se las iba a dejar a mis sobrinos, pero ya Dios me bendijo con hijos propios y creo que no son los únicos que quiero tener, les dedique una buena parte de mi vida a los chicos, ahora me dedicaré lo que me resta de vida a mis niños.

-Lo entiendo William, pero es necesario, que tu esposa se entere de quien eres, tiene que saber que eres el dueño de uno de los Corporativos más grandes de Estados Unidos con presencia a nivel mundial, y tienes grandes responsabilidades, ella tiene que dedicarse por completo a cuidar de los niños.

-Lo sé, pero ella quiere una vida sencilla en el lugar donde vive, y pues he estado manejando las cosas desde allá.

-¿Cómo le haremos William? yo quiero conocer a tus hijos.

-Le diré que estarás de visita, que te he dicho que tengo familia, le pediré que finja ser mi esposa delante de ti.

-William, tú con tus enredos, esa muchacha cuando descubra todo, no querrá estar contigo, todo se volverá un desastre, querrá divorciarse de ti, y le tendremos que quitar a los niños.

-Hice que firmara que en caso de divorcio, los niños me quedaran a mí, no quiero llegar a eso, yo quiero a ella y a los niños conmigo.

-Tienes una semana para prepararla, para que yo los visite.

-Tendré todo listo, por favor no te asustes de nada de lo que ella diga.

*Ellos siguieron hablando, Susana Marlow pensó : _Tengo que hacer que esa tal Candy desaparezca con todo y sus hijos, tengo que planearlo bien, si ellos desaparecen, la bruja de la tía le dejará algo de herencia a Anthony y el Señor William les dejará sus bienes a sus sobrinos._

 _*_ Albert se quedó dos días con la tía Elroy y sus sobrinos.

 **CIUDAD DE BURNS HARBOR**

*Era Jueves y Tom y su familia llegaron a visitar a los Rubios.

*Albert estaba esterilizando los biberones de los niños y Tom estaba acompañándolo, él le platicó que su tía llegaría a conocer a los niños y que quizás se quedaría una semana para convivir con él y su familia.

-¿Qué le puedo decir a Candy para que finja ser mi esposa?

-Dile que tu tía tiene una enfermedad incurable y que su última voluntad es verte con familia, y que por eso le dijiste que te habías casado y que tienes dos bebés.

-Quizás Candy se disguste.

-Dile que tú te hiciste pasar por su esposo en la reunión de su generación, que no es que le estés cobrando el favor, pero que por primera vez necesitas de su ayuda, ella tendrá que acceder.

-Está bien, le diré eso.

-Pero quiero que se vaya unos días a mi casa con los niños, está más espaciosa que esta.

-No te preocupes, yo arreglaré eso ahorita mismo.

-Tom, me dan miedo tus planes.

*Tom se fue al sótano con una lámpara y le bajó a la electricidad para quitar los fusibles, se quedaron en completa oscuridad.

*Tom regresó con Albert a la cocina, vio que Paty y Candy bajaron asustadas.

-William, hay que llamar a un electricista

-¿Cómo que van a llamar un electricista? ¡Esta es una misión para los hombres de la casa!

-Paty dijo: Tom por favor, tú no sabes nada de electricidad, ¿Por qué no llamas a don Fausto? El encargado de mantenimiento de la escuela.

-William y yo arreglaremos esto, ¿Acaso no confían en nosotros?

*Albert se asustó un poco porque no sabía nada de electricidad. Bajaron al sótano.

-Acerca el extinguidor, William

-¿Qué vas hacer?

-¡Tú tráelo!

*Tom hizo que la caja de electricidad echara chispas.

-¡Me dio toque! – gritó Tom

-¿Qué hago?

-¡Corre!

*Candy y Paty estaban asustadas por los gritos de Tom y Albert, eso empezó agarrar fuego.

-¡Saquen a los niños! –Gritó Tom

*Ellas fueron por los bebés y los niños de Paty.

*Tom y Albert apagaron el fuego con el extinguidor, Albert estaba asustado.

*Ellos salieron de la casa.

-Creo que esta noche tendrán que dormir en mi casa-dijo Albert.

-¡Les dije que llamáramos a Don Fausto y no me quisieron hacer caso! Al parecer se fregó la instalación eléctrica- dijo Tom

*Todos se lo quedaron viendo molesto.

*Paty y Tom ayudaron a Candy y Albert a llevar algunas cosas de los niños a la casa de Albert para que ellos se quedaran algunos días con él, mientras arreglaban la instalación eléctrica.

 **Hola chicas les agradezco por seguir el Fic, disfruten el domingo es para ir a la Iglesia con sus familias, Dios me las bendiga.**

 **Creo que si actualicé todas en la semana.**


	21. Chapter 21

Después de acomodar un poco las cosas Albert miró a Candy de forma seductora, ella entendió el mensaje de esa mirada.

-Hoy estoy en mi último día fértil-dijo Candy

-¿Y mañana podríamos hacerlo?

-Creo que sí

*Él se acostó a su lado en forma de cucharita, ella sintió la reacción de Albert, al estar abrazado con ella.

*Se volteó hacia el para besarlo

-Sabes William, eres muy importante para mí.

-Me alegra escucharte decir eso, Candy, me disciplinaron en la Iglesia, a los dos nos levantaran el castigo el mismo día, dicen que podemos bautizar a los niños después de eso.

-¿Por qué te disciplinaron?

-Un mal entendido que hubo, no es tan grave porque son tres meses de disciplina solamente.

-No me gusta que te hayan castigado, disfruto verte cuando tocas los himnos en el piano.

-Candy, quiero pedirte un enorme favor.

-Dime William

-Tengo una tía que vive en Escocia, hermana de mi padre, ella siempre se ha preocupado por mí, me dijo que está gravemente enferma y que antes de morir quiere verme casado y con hijos, yo para que no se preocupara por mí, le dije que me había casado y que tengo dos hermosos bebés.

-William ¿Cómo le pudiste mentir así a tu tía? Me dan ganas de acusarte con el consistorio para que te disciplinen otros tres meses, por mentiroso.

-Candy quisiera que te hicieras pasar por mi esposa delante de ella, en unos días vendrá a visitarme.

-William, no quiero conocer a tu familia.

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero involucrarme tanto contigo

-Candy, yo me hice pasar por tu esposo en la fiesta de tu generación ¿Por qué no puedes hacer tú lo mismo? ¿Por qué no me puedes hacer ese favor?

*Candy se sintió contra la espada y la pared y dijo: ¡Está bien! Accedo para hacerme pasar por tu esposa.

*Él la beso contento

*Albert mandó a componer la instalación eléctrica de la casa de Candy y a reparar los daños que Tom y él habían ocasionado.

*Por fin llegó el día en que la Señora Elroy visitaría a Albert. George, Rubí, Tom y su familia estaban invitados.

*Candy se había comprado un vestido nuevo.

*Tocaron el timbre y Albert fue abrir la puerta, Candy tenía en brazos a Rubita y Rubí al pequeño Will.

*Vieron que Albert abrazó a su tía muy efusivamente, era una señora imponente finamente vestida, la señora Elroy miró a Candy.

-William, preséntame con tu esposa.

*Él la guió hacia la sala de la casa.

-Tía, ella es Candice White Andrew

*Candy sintió que se le aflojaban las piernas, si bien había aceptado hacerse pasar por la esposa de Albert, al escuchar el apellido se impresionó.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Candice, Soy Elroy Andrew

-El gusto es mío, señora Elroy.

-Para ti soy tía Elroy.

*Candy asintió.

-Tía ella es mi suegra Rubí Thompson y él es George Thompson su esposo.

-Mucho gusto- contestaron al unísono George y Rubí.

-Él es mi buen amigo Thomas Steven, le digo Tom, ella es su esposa Paty y sus hijos.

-Me da gusto conocerlos- expresó la señora Elroy.

*Tom se acercó a ella diciendo: ¡Que gusto me da conocer, a la que educó a mi amigo! ¡Venga para acá Señora! Deme un abrazo

*Tom la abrazó fuertemente dándole palmadas en la espalda.

-Tom, no seas brusco –le reprendió Paty apenada.

*Tom liberó a la Señora Elroy de su abrazo, ella se compuso el vestido y vio al pequeño Will.

-William ¿ese es tu hijo?

-Así es tía, te presento a William Albert Andrew

*Candy, se sintió extraña al escuchar el nombre completo, Rubí le cedió el pequeño Will a la señora Elroy, ella enseguida se desbarató toda para hacerle muecas al bebé.

*Al alzarlo un poquito, Will vomitó en su fino vestido.

*Tom dijo: ¡El pequeño Will es como yo, no nos sabemos comportar en sociedad!

*La señora Elroy dijo: No le sacaron los gasecitos al niño, después que le dieron leche.

*Rubí pensó: uy, creo que Candy y esta señora no van a congeniar.

*Todos tomaron sus lugares, dejaron a los niños en la alfombra.

-William, ¡No los deben dejar en la alfombra! ¡No sabes cuantos ácaros podrían haber!

-Tía, todos los días limpio y aspiro, jamás permitiría que mis hijos sufrieran algún riesgo.

*Tom para distraer un poco la atención comentó: ¿Así que eres escoces William?

-Si Tom

-Es decir, que usas faldas

-Si, en las reuniones especiales de la familia o cuando voy a Escocia.

-La verdad es que son más practicas las faldas, imagínate me dan ganas de un rapidin con mi esposa, sólo me alzo la falda y listo, o también para ir al baño, la vida sería más fácil, si todos fuésemos escoceses - comentó Tom

*La señora Elroy puso cara de ofendida.

*Candy y Rubí se estaban riendo, Paty, George y Albert se apenaron.

-Señora Elroy ¿No trajo Whisky?, dicen que en Escocia producen el mejor del mundo.

-No traje.

-Bueno en su próxima visita le aceptaré dos botellas.

*Paty le dio un codazo y dijo: Tom, por favor

-Candy, me dice William, qué cuando se casaron no hicieron fiesta- aseguró la señora Elroy.

-Sí, todo fue sencillo.

-Me gustaría que se casaran por la Iglesia y que hagamos una gran recepción en Escocia, y ahí mismo bauticemos a los niños.

-Señora por mi trabajo, no puedo viajar a Escocia.

-Muchacha, William tiene los recursos suficientes para que dejes de trabajar.

-Sí, pero yo no quiero ser una carga para él.

-Eres su esposa, jamás serías una carga para él, me siento tan mal, que me gustaría tener la dicha de verlo casarse con su traje de gala escoces y a los bebés bautizarlos, me imagino a toda la familia Andrew reunida, festejando ese gran evento.

*Candy respiró hondo, miró a Albert y el solo le peló los dientes.

-Eres muy hermosa Candice, ya veo porque mi sobrino se enloqueció contigo.

-Es usted muy amable señora Elroy.

*Tom dijo: Ya basta de formalidades y vamos a la piscina.

*Los niños de Tom dijeron: ¡Si!

-Hey niños no se vayan a orinar en la alberca como la vez pasada ¿lo oyeron?- gritó Tom

-William ¿Dónde será mi habitación?

-Acompáñame tía, te guiaré.

-Con permiso de ustedes, me cambiaré para venir a nadar un rato antes de comer.

-Pase usted.

*Cuando se perdieron de vista Candy dijo: Esa señora es muy mandona

-Hija, se ve que es una señora de sociedad

-Yo no quiero que se enreden las cosas, creo que William y Albert son…

*Rubí y George abrieron los ojos al doble, pensaron que ya Candy se había dado cuenta.

-Son parientes, no quiero que Albert me reconozca y vea que tengo dos hijos de él.

 **Chicas un capítulo extra por el fin de semana, saludos.**

 **Cual quieren que actualice el lunes**


	22. Chapter 22

-William, tus hijos son hermosos, son Andrew en toda la extensión de la palabra.

-Así es tía- dijo Albert con una sonrisa.

-Debes decirle a Candy la verdad, ella tendrá que acceder a vivir contigo en Chicago, no quiero que convivan con ese hombre tan vulgar, les enseñará malas costumbres a los niños.

-¿Te refieres a Tom?

-A él me refiero.

-Después de George, Tom es mi mejor amigo, por sus consejos Candy y yo estamos juntos, no pienso abstenerme de su amistad, te dejo para que te cambies, iré ayudar a poner la mesa para almorzar.

*Esa tarde convivieron hasta la noche, Rubí y George se fueron a su propiedad, la señora Elroy se quedó en la casa de Albert y su familia.

*Al siguiente día, Candy se despertó temprano, entre los dos comenzaron alistar a los niños para llevarlos a la guardería.

-Yo me quedaré con ellos-dijo la Señora Elroy.

-Tía Elroy, no podrá sola con los dos- Contestó Candy.

-William se quedará conmigo, entre los dos los cuidaremos.

*Candy miró a Albert con desconfianza, ella se arregló para irse a trabajar, él le prestó su carro para que se fuera al hospital, mientras conducía ella notó por el retrovisor que la seguían y se preocupó.

*A la salida vio el mismo auto y a los hombres, dio algunas vueltas intencionalmente para verificar que no era su imaginación. Candy pensó: _Porque me estarán siguiendo esos hombres_.

*Esa tarde después del trabajo, Candy encontró a la señora Elroy hablando gaélico a los niños, ella pensó: _Esta señora me los va a confundir, Rubita ya dice papá, Will todavía no dice ni una palabra.-_ Candy respiró profundo y trató de tener paciencia.

*Candy no le dijo nada a Albert que la estaban siguiendo, porque quería ver si el siguiente día pasaría lo mismo. Los que la seguían eran los guardaespaldas que le habían contratado para cuidarla.

*Al siguiente día, la señora Elroy tampoco permitió que llevara a los niños a la guardería, Candy salió molesta de la casa pensando: _Sólo tengo que aguantar una semana._

*Susana había mandado a investigar donde vivían Candy y sus hijos, ella planeó presentarse ante ella como la esposa de Albert.

*Esa tarde a la hora del receso en el hospital, ella estaba leyendo una revista de bebés, se acercó a ella una rubia de cabello lacio largo hasta la cintura, a Candy se le aceleró el corazón al verla, ella pensó: _Me parece que esta es…_

-Hola Candice- saludó Susana

-¿Nos conocemos?

-Tú no me conoces pero yo si te conozco.

-¿Puedo sentarme contigo para conversar?

-Como guste

-Mi nombre es Susana Andrew

-¿Andrew?

-Sí, soy la esposa de Albert Andrew ¿Te acuerdas de él?

*Candy se quedó estupefacta, pensó: Si, está es la misma mujer que vi saliendo del brazo de Albert aquel día que me hice el ultrasonido

-No creo que lo hayas olvidado tan pronto, si intimaron.

-Señora, usted disculpe, eso fue antes que ustedes se casaran, yo no sabía que estaba comprometido.

-Lo sé- Susana la miro con menosprecio y pensó _: No puedo creer que el Señor William se haya fijado en una mujer tan común y corriente- Susana dijo:_ Vine a verte, porque quiero que estés enterada que Albert y yo hemos pensado en pelear la custodia de tus hijos, él se hará la prueba del ADN con eso demostrará la paternidad.

-¡Ellos son sólo míos!, ¡él no tiene ningún derecho de pelear nada! Candy pensó _: Quiere decir que Albert siempre ha sabido, que tengo a los niños._

-Tú lo usaste como semental, yo creo que todo fue providencial, Albert y yo hemos intentado tener hijos, nos hicimos todas las pruebas y soy estéril, él es un hombre muy rico, y siempre te ha tenido vigilada, el me confesó que tuvo una aventura con una mujer ordinaria antes de casarnos y que sabía que se había embarazado, por eso mandó a su primo William a vigilarte.

-¡No William no puede estar involucrado! ¡El me ama!

-En eso tienes razón, él nunca se imaginó que se enamoraría, Albert le pidió que se acercara a ti para cuidar de sus hijos, pensamos que eres negligente e incapaz de cuidar sola a los niños, y ahora que sabemos que biológicamente no podré darle hijos, hemos decidido quedarnos con los tuyos.

-¡Eso no lo permitiré!

-No es opcional, los Andrew somos una familia muy poderosa, es por eso que la Señora Elroy ha querido conocer a los niños, ya todo está planeado, nos los llevaremos a Chicago.

-¿Por qué vienes a decirme todo esto?

-Porque quiero pelear limpiamente, te daré tiempo que consigas un buen abogado, creo que si llegas ahorita arrebatándole los bebés se darán cuenta que ya sabes las intenciones de Albert, así que te conviene ser astuta y actuar como si no estuvieras enterada de nada.

*Susana se puso de pie y dijo: No te digo adiós sino hasta luego porque pronto nos veremos en los juzgados familiares, es más para que compruebes que soy sincera, te diré esto, William tiene los ojos azules así como Albert, sólo que usa lentes de contacto de color café, busca entre sus cosas y lo comprobaras.

*Al irse Susana Candy empezó a llorar, pensó: William nunca me amó, sólo le estaba haciendo un favor a su primo, todas sus palabras, caricias, su ternura era fingida.

*Candy fue al área de personal para renunciar a su trabajo.

-Candice, ¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo?- preguntó el jefe de personal.

-Si

-Desde que saliste de la Universidad has trabajado aquí, no tomes decisiones apresuradas, piénsalo bien.

-Ya está decidido, deseo irme a Chicago por el bienestar de mis hijos.

-Si no pude hacerte cambiar de opinión, entonces pasa por tu liquidación dentro de dos días.

-Gracias.

*Candy hizo tiempo para regresar a la casa de Albert, y para que se le disminuyera lo hinchado de sus ojos.

*Fue a la Biblioteca para usar las computadoras y se puso a buscar trabajo por internet, envió sus papeles escaneados a clínicas de ciudades pequeñas, lejos de Illinois.

*Empezó a planear la manera de huir junto con sus hijos.

*Cuando llegó a su casa, encontró a Albert jugando con los niños en la sala junto con la señora Elroy.

Candy pensó: _Judas traicionero._

-Buenas tardes-dijo Candy

-Amor, ya Will me dijo papá

*Candy fingió una sonrisa y contestó: Me alegra, me iré a poner ropa cómoda, con permiso de usted tía Elroy.

*Candy fue a la recamara que compartía con Albert, se puso a buscar entre sus cosas y vio el estuche de los lentes de contacto.

-¡Mentiroso! ¡Traicionero!

*Candy espió por la ventana y vio a los hombres, toda esa tarde fingió con Albert y al siguiente día salió con su uniforme de enfermera, fue a la Biblioteca a revisar su correo electrónico y encontró una propuesta, Candy respondió la propuesta afirmativamente, después de eso fue al hospital a recoger sus papeles originales, su finiquito y carta de recomendación. Luego se fue a una agencia de viajes para sacar sus boletos de avión.

*Candy planeó que cuando Albert llevara a la señora Elroy a Chicago ella huiría con los niños.

-¿Qué pasa Candy, estos días te he notado extraña?

-No me siento en confianza con tu tía, sólo es eso.

-Ya mañana se irá de la casa.

-William, después que se duerman los niños podemos estar juntos.

*Albert se acercó para besarla y dijo: Claro amor

*Esa noche Candy pidió que fuera con las luces apagadas, ella se entregó sabiendo que quizás nunca más volverían a estar juntos.

*Al día siguiente Albert se fue a dejar a la Señora Elroy a Chicago, Candy había solicitado un auto en renta y se lo llevaron a domicilio, ella subió lo más que pudo en el auto junto con los niños, los guardaespaldas vieron que actuaba raro y se pusieron a la expectativa, Candy arrancó el auto y se dirigió a la ruta mental que había trazado con el fin de perderlos, hizo varias maniobras y logró escaparse de ellos.

*Candy llegó al aeropuerto cercano, entregó el auto a la sucursal de la agencia que se lo rentó, ella nunca había salido sola con los niños.

*Candy tomó el avión.

*Los guardaespaldas temían decirle a Albert que habían perdido de vista a Candy por lo que se comunicaron con George.

*George estaba con Albert cuando los guardaespaldas le hablaron, ya que Albert había llegado en helicóptero a la mansión con la Señora Elroy.

-¿Qué pasa George?

-William, parece que Candy salió con los bebés fuera de la ciudad.

*Albert le habló al celular y ella no le contestó.

-Háblale a Rubí, pregúntale si ella sabe algo.

 **Hola Chicas lindo inicio de Semana. Yo también las extrañé sólo este capítulo es el serio, ya de aquí todo estará tranquis, Candy valorará a Albert y Albert aprenderá a no ser tan mentiroso.**


	23. Chapter 23

*George en ese momento le habló a Rubí.

-Amor ¿se ha comunicado Candy contigo?

-Desde que almorzamos con la señora Elroy no he vuelto hablar con ella ¿sucede algo?

-Candy salió con los niños en un auto rentado, los guardaespaldas la estaban siguiendo pero se les perdió.

-Qué raro, a ella no le gusta salir sola con los niños, con trabajo y los lleva a la guardería.

-¿Podrías comunicarte con su amiga Patricia? Quizás a ella le dijo dónde iba.

-Ahorita me comunico con ella.

*George colgó el teléfono, Albert tenía un rostro de pocos amigos.

-Dile a esos inútiles que vayan donde rentan autos y pregunten si Candy ya lo entregó.

-William, sé que estás preocupado, pero no te expreses así de tu gente.

-¡Que no me exprese así de mi gente! ¡Fueron contratados para cuidar de mi familia y no lo hicieron! ¿Cómo puedo llamarles? Que vaya uno de ellos a investigar y que el otro inútil se quede en casa por si ella vuelve.

-Ahora les digo.

*George les habló al poco tiempo le habló Rubí a George.

-Me dijo Paty que no sabe nada de Candy.

*George miró a Albert que estaba como león enjaulado

-¿Y bien George? ¿Qué dijo Paty?

-No sabe nada de Candy.

*A los veinte minutos le habló uno de los guardaespaldas a George.

-¿Qué pudiste averiguar?

-La señora Candy se fue al aeropuerto, allá dejó el auto, Señor George, la señora Candy había estado actuando raro estos últimos días, fue a la biblioteca del pueblo, ya no iba al hospital.

-Vayan a investigar al Aeropuerto que vuelo tomó, y que uno de ustedes averigüe si renunció en el hospital.

-En seguida.

*Albert miraba furioso a George, el cuál se puso nervioso, porque nunca lo había visto así.

*Candy llegó al Aeropuerto Estatal Theodore Francis Green Memorial, tomó ahí un autobús para Newport, Rhode Island, pidió dos asientos para poder estar cómoda con los niños, Rubita hizo sus necesidades ella tuvo que cambiarle el pañal dentro del Autobús el cual se impregnó con el apeste, todos los usuarios se quejaron. Ella dijo: ¡No creo que no hayan olido popó de bebé en toda su vida! ¡No sean exagerados!

*El chofer tuvo que intervenir por las quejas de los usuarios: ¡Señores! Sean comprensibles con la señora, está ocupada con dos bebés.- Todos se calmaron y dejaron de quejarse, al poco tiempo le pedían los bebés leche llorando, ella se tuvo que poner al pequeño Will en uno de sus pechos, un pasajero la miraba, Candy se molestó y le dijo: ¿Qué mira? ¿Acaso nunca ha visto una teta en su vida? ¡Pervertido!.- El hombre dejó de mirarla, y así fue peleando Candy en todo el camino.

Cuando llegó a Newport, fue al hotel que había reservado, se registró con un nombre falso.

*Ya habían pasado ocho horas de su desaparición, Candy se deprimió y habló a Rubí la cual estaba con George.

-Mami.

-Candy ¿Dónde estás? William está desesperado.

-¡No me hables de ese, que por su culpa tuve que irme!

-¿Pero porque? Dime dónde estás para que vayamos por ti y hablemos, estamos preocupados por los niños.

-No regresaré, los Andrew me quieren quitar a mis hijos.

-¿Pero de donde sacas eso?

-William, me engañó, el fingió conmigo, sólo para hacerle un favor a su primo Albert, el padre de los niños. Sólo quiero que sepas que estamos bien.

-¡Espera Candy! William es…

*Candy en ese momento colgó.

*Rubí le explicó a George y este se lo comentó a Albert

. -¿Pero de dónde sacó eso? ¿Y porque mencionó el nombre de Albert?

*Todos los Andrew estaban en la mansión, incluyendo a Susana, la cual estaba un poco temerosa, se acordó que cometió la tontería de decirle a Candy su nombre, en cualquier momento podría delatarla.

-William, así como habló con Rubí es posible que le hable a Paty, ponla sobre aviso para que le pregunte donde está-sugirió George.

-Hablaré con Tom.

-Hola hermano, pasé por tu casa y no hay nadie, ¿dónde están?

-Tom, por favor dile a Paty que si Candy se comunica con ella, le pregunte donde está, se fue de la casa, desconozco los motivos, tomó un avión, mis hombres me dijeron que estos días se estuvo comportando rara, fueron al hospital e investigaron que renunció a su trabajo, necesito saber dónde está, ¡No soporto más esta angustia!

-Hermano, cálmate, ¿ya oraste? Estoy seguro que no te has acordado de Dios, yo le diré a Paty y hablaré con los hermanos de la Iglesia para que intercedan por ella ante Dios, para que El proteja a tu familia.

-Candy se distrae con facilidad, temo por mis hijos.

-Están con su mamá, debes de tenerle un poco más de confianza a la pecosa.

*Candy esa noche no pudo dormir, el hotel donde estaba era muy caro, ya que ese pueblo es donde algunos de los millonarios tienen sus casas de verano, ella pensaba _: Necesito encontrar un departamento o una casa, el dinero que tengo no me durará por mucho tiempo._

*Candy se comunicó con Paty la cuál esperaba ansiosa su llamada.

-Paty amiga, estoy tan triste.

-Candy ¿Dónde estás?

-No quiero decírtelo, porque Tom se lo dirá a William.

-¿Y qué tiene que se lo diga? ¿Por qué no quieres que lo sepa?

-William, sólo se acercó a mí para hacerle un favor a su primo Albert, el me los quiere quitar porque su esposa es estéril y no puede tener hijos.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? ¿Quién te lo dijo o como te enteraste de eso?

-Ella misma me lo dijo, la esposa de Albert, dile a mi mamá que estamos bien.

-¿Dónde estás?

-No puedo decírtelo, mañana iré al hospital, tengo la entrevista, tengo que buscar un lugar para vivir. Me comunicaré contigo cada mes, te quiero Paty.

-¿Cómo se llama la mujer que te dijo eso?

-Susana Andrew, adiós Paty.

-Candy espera…

-¿Te dio su dirección?-preguntó Tom angustiado.

-No, lo que me comentó fue que Susana Andrew le dijo que Albert le quiere quitar a sus hijos, y que William sólo se acercó a ella por hacerle el favor al primo.

-Albert y William Andrew son la misma persona Paty.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque William me lo confió, yo no creí que fuera a pasar algo así.

-William debió ser sincero con Candy y tu conmigo.

*Tom le habló a Albert y le contó todo lo que Paty le había dicho en cuanto colgó, Albert miró hacia donde estaba Susana. Todos se dieron cuenta de la mirada de Albert, Rubí y George estaban presentes en la mansión Andrew para tener noticias de Candy.

-¡Tú fuiste hablar con mi esposa! y le dijiste que yo le quería quitar a sus hijos-le dijo Albert a Susana.

-Eso es mentira, yo no conozco a su esposa.

-Ella le dijo a su amiga Paty, que una tal Susana le dijo que Albert Andrew le quería quitar a sus hijos. Hace poco les relaté a todos, la situación con mi esposa y tú estabas presente Susana ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Si algo le pasa a mis hijos o a Candy iré contra ti. Anthony llévate a tu mujer lejos de mi vista, no la quiero volver a ver en toda mi vida, que no vuelva a poner un pie en esta casa.

-Señor Andrew, alguien me quiere inculpar, alguien usó mi nombre- gritó Susana desesperada.

*La señora Elroy se acercó a Susana y la abofeteó: ¡Eres una mala mujer!, no sé porque lo hiciste, pero como dijo William, si algo le pasa a esos niños iremos contra ti. Lárgate de mi casa.

*Anthony se llevó a Susana, mientras iba manejando el auto dijo: Susana ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Por qué lo hice? Siempre he estado enamorada de tu tío, me conformé contigo, pero tú no eres cómo el, si me hubiese casado con él, fuera la Señora Andrew, tuviera mucho dinero, en cambio tú no me puedes dar lo que me merezco.

*Anthony se sintió herido por lo que le dijo Susana y le dijo: lo que te mereces es una buena paliza, te llevaré a casa de tus padres, no quiero estar bajo el mismo techo que tú.

NEWPORTH, RHODE ISLAND

*Al día siguiente Candy se alistó y atendió a los niños, fue con ellos al hospital, eran tan hermosos que no la hicieron esperar mucho, la jefa de enfermera se llamaba Yuleni al ver a los pequeños se enterneció.

-Así que eres Candy.

-Sí, necesito saber si me darán el empleo.

-Claro que sí, tienes una excelente carta de recomendación, pero te haremos exámenes de conocimientos y psicológicos, el hospital tiene servicio de guardería para sus empleados, por mientras puedes dejarlos ahí, para que presentes tu examen con tranquilidad, si lo pasas quedas automáticamente contratada.

*Candy presentó el examen era por medio de computadora, ese mismo día le dijeron que estaba calificada para el puesto.

-Candy tuviste un 95 en tu examen, estás contratada, empiezas mañana.

-Gracias

*Yuleni después de contratar a Candy, vio que estaba observando el pizarrón del personal, como era la hora de su salida se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué estás buscando?

-Un departamento

-Yo vivo sola y precisamente estaba buscando una compañera, te puedo rentar una habitación a buen precio, si lo deseas.

-Sí, sólo sería un mes mientras encuentro un lugar para mis hijos y para mí. -

Si quieres te acompaño a buscar tus cosas, tengo mi coche.

-No quisiera molestarla. -No es molestia, tenemos que ayudar a nuestro prójimo cuando estén en necesidad.

-¿Es usted cristiana?

-Desde parvulitos, aquí hay una Iglesia, luego te la muestro.

*Fueron al hotel, Yuleni le ayudó con la maleta y la llevó a su casa.

-Tendremos que comprar unas cunas para los pequeños- comentó Yuleni.

-Si.

-Pues bien Candy, soy soltera, tengo 30 años, me independicé de mi familia a los 24 años, voy a visitarlos cada mes, me vine a este lugar porque es tranquilo, pero la verdad me siento sola, un poco de ruido en mi casa me vendrá bien y más con estos primores, ¡que ojos tan hermosos tienen!

-Así los tiene su padre.

-¿Y tu esposo?

-Soy madre soltera.

-¿tienes familia aparte de tus bebés?

-Si a mi mamá.

*Llegaron a la casa, Yuleni le mostró la habitación, Candy le dio el depósito y un mes adelantado, fueron a comprar las cunas para los bebés.

*Al día siguiente, Candy preparó a los niños para dejarlos en la guardería del hospital, se fue con Yuleni. estaría en la sección de cuneros.

*Le sugirieron a Albert que no ofreciera recompensa porque podría ponerla en peligro.

*Candy no se volvió a comunicar con su mamá ni con Paty, Albert puso a toda su gente a trabajar para localizar a Candy.

 **Hola chicas lindo inicio de semana, Le mando saludos a Niizalaura, dulce Pony, Paulayjoaqui, Aniii, Paty, Susana Rojas, Rixa Eve, Yuleni paredes, Rosario, Stormaw, Glenda, Kira anima, Liovana, La Castaaneda, Mailin, Vialsi, maravilla 121, Luz, Sol, Peque Andrew, Loca de amor, Gladys, Tania Lizbeth, Gina Riquelme O.**

 **Algunas me preguntaron si se iba alargar el intruso, no, el próximo capítulo es el final, pero me da un poco de melancolía escribirlo .**


	24. Chapter 24

*Albert regresó a su casa, se lamentó porque ya habían cumplido con los meses de disciplina que le habían puesto en la Iglesia, se le frustraron los planes de bautizar a los niños ese día en que a Candy y a él le levantarían el castigo.

Candy se desvelaba por atender a los bebés, Rubita era la que más extrañaba a Albert, ya que él siempre la había arrullado desde que estaban en el vientre, Candy trataba de cantarle las canciones de Albert pero no era lo mismo entonces se le ocurrió ponerle una grabación que tenía en el celular donde aparecía él para que lo escuchara, funcionó la idea mientras tomaba su biberón se quedaba dormida oyendo la voz del papá.

Candy se compró un celular nuevo, el otro sólo lo prendía en las noches, extrañaba a su mamá y a Albert, se le dificultaba hacer las cosas sola, se levantaba temprano para darles su mamila a los bebés, los vestía, preparaba las pañaleras, luego ella se arreglaba, Yuleni se los cuidaba cuando se iba a duchar, salían juntas de la casa, Yuleni la ayudaba con una pañalera y a cargar a uno de los niños, habían comprado dos sillas de bebés adaptables al auto para que fueran seguros, desde que Candy había aparecido en la vida de Yuleni ya no ganaba el bono extra de puntualidad en su trabajo, llegaban 5 minutos tarde, pero a la nueva amiga de Candy no le importaba porque se divertía con los niños.

Candy y Yuleni desayunaban en el comedor del hospital, para Candy era una tortura, ella se había acostumbrado a que Albert le preparara su lunch o en su caso el desayuno, y todo lo que le cocinaba le salía sabroso, en cambio la comida del hospital Candy decía que era para enfermos.

Salían a las 4 de la tarde, y Yuleni había leído en el internet que debían de estimular la memoria de los niños por lo que compraron tarjetas que contenían dibujos de las cosas comunes, como árbol, silla, mesa o de animales, a la que le llamaba la atención los colores era Rubita, en cambio el pequeño Will le gustaba ver a Barney.

-Odio a ese dinosaurio purpura-dijo Candy

-Deberías amarlo, con verlo se calma Will- contestó Yuleni

-Parece que está gangoso.

En el almuerzo Rubita había agarrado la maña de aventarle las cosas a su hermanito, ahora Candy era la que lavaba la ropa de los niños y ayudaba a Yuleni con la limpieza, ella nunca se había preocupado por eso porque Rubí y Albert siempre se encargaban, cuando ella llegaba después de trabajar todo lo encontraba listo.

Ya como a las 6 de la tarde salían a pasear al parque, Candy no quería que vieran mucha televisión los bebés.

Los sábados compraban la despensa y el Domingo iban a la Iglesia, Yuleni y Candy se ofrecieron en la Iglesia para cuidar a los parvulitos, le enseñaban cantos infantiles de personajes de la Biblia, una de las favoritas de los niños decía:

Jonás no le hizo caso, a la Palabra de Dios

Por eso en el mar profundo, la gente lo arrojó

Y vino un pez muy grande, y pum, se lo tragó

Porque no le hizo caso, a la Palabra de Dios

Y allá en el mar profundo, En el vientre del animal

Jonás se arrepintió, de todo corazón

y fue el pez muy grande, y pum lo vomitó

/Jonás se fue corriendo a Nínive a predicar/

 **Y otra canto era:**

 _Las estrellitas que están en el cielo, brillan, brillan, brillan, brillan, brillan._

 _Los pajaritos que están en el aire, vuelan, vuelan, vuelan, vuelan, vuelan._

 _Los caballitos que están en el campo, trotan, trotan, trotan, trotan trotan_

 _Y los niñitos que aman a Cristo, oran, cantan y se van al cielo, oran, cantan y se van al cielo._

Mientras tanto en Chicago…

Pues si ya no tiene más que ofrecerte, divórciate de él- le dijo la mamá a Susana

-Pero será un escándalo terrible.

-Entonces sigue casada con él, pero sufrirás miserias, porque ya no estamos dispuestos tu padre y yo a darte para tus gastos, te conviene divorciarte y casarte con otro millonario. Trata de tramitar cuanto antes tu divorcio para que nos vayamos a Newporth, Rhode Island, ya que llegan los millonarios a pasarse las vacaciones en sus casas de verano.

A la semana siguiente le llegó la notificación a Anthony de la solicitud de divorcio, el con gran tristeza firmó los papeles.

Anthony estaba con una gran depresión que llegaba al corporativo desmotivado, un día no se fijó y conecto su laptop en una conexión de 220 W y echó chispas, entonces llamó al área de sistemas del Corporativo y mandaron a una técnica la cual se molestó porque estaba en la hora de su almuerzo y tuvo que interrumpirlo por atender la emergencia de un Andrew.

*Ella tocó la puerta

-Adelante-dijo Anthony que estaba contemplando el panorama desde su ventana.

-Me dijeron que tuvo un problema con su laptop.

Él no la volteó a ver a la chica, sólo dijo: Me acaban de dar esa Laptop los de sistemas para mi uso personal, pero salió defectuosa, voy a poner mi queja al área correspondiente, porque no tienen cuidado en lo que hacen.

-Déjeme revisarla.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero ese reporte no se lo quitaran con nada de lo que hagan, por poco me electrocuto, por su causa.

*Rocío revisó la Laptop y vio que Anthony aparte que no la había conectado en el regulador, enchufó directamente la batería en una conexión de 220 W.

-Señor Anthony, usted no la conectó en el regulador, sino la conectó directamente a una toma de corriente de 220 W ¿Por qué cree que estas tomas están protegidas? ¡Hasta se ve que la forzó para conectarla!

-¿Estás diciendo que soy un ignorante? Anthony se volteó para mirar quien lo estaba regañando.

-Ese es mi diagnóstico, y la teoría de lo que creo que pasó, voy a conectarla en el regulador.

-¡Ten cuidado! Eso echa chispas.

Rocío la conectó, encendió la lap y funcionó.

-Tuvo suerte que no se le echara a perder la máquina.

-Tuvieron suerte ustedes, ya que no pondré mi queja.

Rocío dijo en tono irónico ¡No sabe cómo se lo agradezco!

*A Anthony la pareció antipática la muchacha por lo que habló al jefe de sistemas y dijo que la castigaran haciendo que se quedara dos horas más trabajando ese día. El no acostumbraba a portarse mal con los empleados pero esa chica lo había enfadado.

*Él se quedó más tiempo en la oficina, fue al estacionamiento y se percató que la llanta de su auto estaba ponchada, miró a todos lados y no vio a ningún empleado para que lo auxiliara. Rocío salió tarde por la venganza de Anthony, iba un poco molesta ya que agarraría un taxi. Vio que Anthony miraba fijamente a la llanta pero que no hacía nada.

-Ahí está ese niño fresa, se le ponchó una llanta, creo que es el karma jajajaja- se rió Rocío.

Anthony la vio y le gritó: Muchacha ¿de casualidad no sabes cambiar una llanta?

-Eso es trabajo de hombres, ¿Acaso usted siendo "hombre" no sabe cambiarla?- Cuando dijo hombre había enfatizado la palabra haciendo un gesto de comillas con sus dedos.

-Anthony hizo una mueca y pensó: _esta chica se está ganando otro castigo._

-Está bien le ayudaré con la llanta, con esto haré mi buena obra del mes.

Rocío rápidamente cambió la llanta, no tardó ni 10 minutos.

-Ya está lista, señor Andrew, ahora lo mínimo que puede hacer es darme algo para que me limpie las manos.

-No tengo nada para que te limpies las manos

-Preste para acá- Rocío le había arrebatado un pañuelo de seda que tenía en su saco, que le había regalado Susana.

-Oyes ese pañuelo tiene gran valor sentimental para mi, me lo has arruinado.

-Tanto escándalo por un trapo, no se preocupe mañana le traigo uno nuevo.

-¡Ya déjalo! No sería lo mismo, trataré de mandarlo a la lavandería. -¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-No voy a mi casa, iré a ver dónde puedo almorzar, ya que cierto individuo me interrumpió cuando estaba comiendo.

-Te invito a comer en agradecimiento de haber cambiado la llanta.

*Rocío lo dudó un poco pero aceptó, porque sabía que en su casa no encontraría nada de comer porque ya era tarde.

*Fueron a un restaurante nada ostentoso, cuando llegó el momento de pagar la cuenta, Anthony sacó su tarjeta y le dijeron: Aquí no aceptamos tarjeta, solo efectivo, es más lo dice el letrero de la entrada.

Anthony fue a la entrada para ver si era cierto lo del letrero, revisó su cartera y no llevaba efectivo.

-Muchacha disculpa pero no traje efectivo.

-De verás que usted hizo que tuviera un mal día, primero hace que me quede dos horas después de mi hora de salida, luego me pide que le cambie la llanta de su auto y por último hace que le pague su almuerzo.

-Ya muchacha no te quejes, dijiste que era tu buena obra del mes, te llevaré a tu casa, mañana pasa por mi oficina para que te recompense por ayudarme este día.

A Anthony le simpatizó Rocío y en el camino le fue contando lo que le hizo Susana, al bajar del auto Rocío le dijo: Señor Andrew dele gracias a Dios porque le quitó del camino a esa chica que no vale la pena, desde ahora abra bien los ojos para que no se equivoque dos veces.

*Susana se divorció de Anthony, los bebés de Candy estaban por cumplir dos años cuando la familia de Susana fueron de vacaciones a Newporth Rhode Island.

Anthony agarró amistad con Rocío, la señora Elroy lo supo pero no se opuso porque se le había quitado la depresión a su sobrino por el divorcio, pero tenía sus dudas ya que la chica era latina.

Albert y la Señora Elroy llegaron al acuerdo que pondrían una recompensa para quien les diera alguna información sobre sus hijos, un detective de los que habían contratado estaba investigando en Rhode Island.

Candy un día le habló a Albert para escuchar su voz.

Hello ¿Quién es?

Candy sólo dijo: Te amo William.

 **Perdona Mayra no pude subirlo temprano. Chicas lindo Fin de Semana.**

 **Brigge Feliz Cumpleaños ya mañana subo primero Dios olvidé como amar**


	25. Chapter 25

Te amo William

-Candy, ¿mi amor eres tú?

Candy en ese momento colgó el teléfono

-George, por favor checa sí pudieron rastrear la llamada.

-En seguida William.

George fue al área de informática e investigaciones del corporativo y le dieron los datos a George.

-William, ese teléfono es público, la clave lada es de Rhode Island-informó George.

-Envía más investigadores a Rhode Island que busquen en todos los hospitales, yo me iré a mi casa de verano en Newporth, para estar cerca de ellos cuando los encuentren.

William, me gustaría que te llevaras a Rubí contigo, desde que desapareció Candy, anda depresiva por los niños.

-Claro que sí George, invitaré a mi amigo Tom y a su familia, necesitaré de mucha gente conocida, para que hablen a mi favor delante de Candy, no sé cómo reaccionará cuando le diga mi verdadera identidad.

Yuleni se había enamorado de un doctor de nuevo ingreso, se podría decir que fue amor a primera vista, era especialista en urgencias, organizaron un paseo en un pequeño yate que él tenía, le compraron salvavidas a los bebés, llevaron provisiones para estar navegando todo el día. Candy y Yuleni se sentían asqueadas por el movimiento del yate, a Richard se le había olvidado advertirles que compraran dramamine (pastilla para el mareo cuando se navega).

Rubita ya decía algunas palabras, era un poco rebelde, todo lo que Candy le decía ella contestaba que No.

-Rubita, ten tu biberón

-No

-Rubita, dame ese chupón y agarra tu biberón.

-No

-Si no lo agarras me lo tomaré yo- Candy hacía la mímica que se tomaría la leche y Rubita se quejaba para que le cediera la mamila.

En ese momento pasaron unos Pelícanos cerca del yate, Yuleni le dijo al pequeño Will: ¡Mira Will, unos pelícanos!, di Pelícano.

-Pe-lí-ca- no- Will lo deletreaba siguiendo a Yuleni con sílabas.

Candy quiso hacer lo mismo con Rubita

-Mira Rubita un Pelícano

Rubita como era rebelde con Candy le dijo discutiendo: Pelica Si

-No es Pelicasi, es Pelícano

-Pelica SI- volvía a discutir Rubita

-Es Pelícano Rubita- decía Candy corrigiéndola

-Pe-li-ca- SI

Yuleni se dio cuenta que Rubita lo hacía por llevarle la contraria a su mamá.

-Quien sabe que penitencia estás llevando Candy, de seguro así eras de terca como ella, cuando eras niña.

-Le hace falta un padre- comentó Richard.

Yuleni le dio un codazo a su novio y Candy se quedó pensativa: _Si William era un buen padre con ellos, de seguro Rubita es así porque lo necesita a él._

Susana había vuelto a tomar su apellido de soltera, llegó con sus padres a su casa de verano de Newporth, casualmente eran vecinos de los Andrew ahí es donde Anthony y ella se habían conocido.

Tom, su familia junto con Albert y su suegra también llegaron al mismo lugar, los Stevens estaban asombrados de todas las mansiones que habían alrededor.

-William, es decir ¿que en este verano me podría codear con un miembro de la familia Kennedy?

-Quizás sí, tienen una mansión de veraneo aquí, sólo en dos ocasiones he coincidido con ellos, mañana podremos dar un paseo en yate.

-Te agradezco que nos hayas invitado, espero de todo corazón que Candy y los niños aparezcan en nuestra estancia aquí, pero William debes alimentarte mejor, has adelgazado mucho, pareces una garza con las patas largas y flacas.

-Tom por favor- Dijo Paty apenada.

-Casi no me da hambre, tengo más de un año sin saber de ellos, todo por culpa de esa malvada mujer.

Entraron a la mansión, había una muchacha de servicio, que ya los esperaba para atenderlos.

-Hola Sheyla,¿qué noticias hay Newporth?

-Sólo que los Marlow vinieron a pasarse el verano.

-No los quiero ver ni en pintura espero no toparme con ellos.

Susana vio qué había gente en la casa de los Andrew, planeó molestarnos saliendo en bikini a tomar el sol.

Tom estaba cambiándose para meterse a la piscina con sus hijos y vio a Susana tomando el sol. El se quedó con la boca abierta, Paty se acercó para ver lo que había llamado la atención a su esposo, al ver a Susana le dio un pellizco a Tom.

-Yo que culpa tengo que esa mujer se esté asoleando como un lagarto.

-Cómo una Lagartija o lagartona dirás, si quieres ver hilos dentales, me compraré un bikini.

-No Paty, tu eres mi esposa y no debes andar usando esas cosas, sigue usando tus playeras holgadas y tus bermudas que así te ves más guapa.

Al día siguiente Albert salió a correr por el vecindario antes de llevar a los Stevens a navegar , se topó con Susana la cual también tenía costumbre de ejercitarse en las mañanas.

-William, ¿tu aquí?

-Mira Susana, ni me dirijas la palabra.

-Sigo insistiendo que soy inocente.

-Allá tú Susana

-¿Cómo tomó Anthony lo del divorcio?

-¿Piensas que anda llorando por ti? No pudiste hacerlo más feliz, está saliendo con una chica muy simpática, pero va despacio, no quiere cometer el mismo error que contigo, con tu permiso me retiro, me desagrada tu presencia.

Susana se regresó a su casa molesta, se dio cuenta que no había llevado sus pastillas para los nervios ni para dormir, decidió ir al hospital para que le dieran una receta, ya que eran medicamentos controlados que requieren supervisión médica.

La mamá la acompañó, cuando estaba saliendo del consultorio, vio a Candy que iba caminando con Yuleni.

-Mamá, ella es la esposa de William Andrew.

-¿No que huyó de él?

-Sí, de seguro ha de estar aquí con los niños.

-Te imaginas ¿Cuánto pagaría William Albert Andrew de rescate por sus hijos?

-¿Me insinúas que debemos secuestrar a uno de sus hijos?

-Claro que no Susana, pero podríamos darle a William informes sobre su mujer y sus niños, de seguro nos dará una buena recompensa, tu papá ya no me quiere pagar otra cirugía estética.

-La seguiremos cuando salga del hospital

Preguntaron el horario del cambio del turno, y decidieron esperarla.

Albert llevó a navegar a los Stevens , Rubí decidió quedarse en la casa, no tenía ánimos de nada.

Susana y su mamá estaban cerca del estacionamiento del personal del hospital, cuando vieron salir a Candy y a Yuleni con los niños.

-¡Pero que lindos bebés! Tan siquiera me hubieras dado dos nietos cuando estabas casada, iban a salir lindos tus hijos con Anthony.

-Ya mamá, que no te gane tu instinto maternal, ¿Quieres esa cirugía para levantar tus parpados o no?

-Claro que sí, tu papá se ha vuelto muy tacaño conmigo.

-Ellas siguieron a Yuleni, después de 20 minutos de camino, se fijaron en la casa.

Susana pensó: _Mi mamá quiere que le digamos a William la ubicación de sus hijos, pero la verdad es que no quiero que sea feliz, así como me echaron y me despreciaron haré que William pague por lo que me hizo._

-Bueno ya sabemos dónde viven, vamos almorzar a la casa con tu Padre, luego planearemos lo que haremos con la información que tenemos.

Las Marlow fueron a su casa, el esposo tenía un juego de Golf, por lo que invitó a su esposa a que fuera con él, ella no pudo negarse. Susana decidió dañar a Candy de alguna manera, le tenía envidia que llegara ser la Señora Andrew.

Richard llegó a buscar a Yuleni a las 5 de la tarde, para ir al cine, Candy decidió llevar a los niños al parque, Susana vio que Candy iba caminando con los niños sobre la banqueta, su mirada se volvió oscura y actúo irracionalmente, encendió su carro y se fue contra Candy, un muchacho que estaba podando el césped de su jardín, vio que Susana se había subido a la banqueta e iba directo a Candy, el reaccionó y se aventó encima de ellos para quitarlos del camino, al momento de caer al piso cayeron sobre el brazo de Rubita, la cual empezó a llorar de manera inconsolable. El muchacho se levantó y ayudó a Candy a ponerse de pie con los niños.

-Señora ¿Están bien? Vi que la mujer del auto venía hacia usted para dañarla.

-A mí no me pasó nada, pero no sé a mis hijos.

Candy revisó a los niños y vio que rubita tenía colgando el brazo.

-¡Creo que tiene fracturado el brazo mi bebé!-dijo Candy alarmada

Los llevaré al hospital.

Candy le habló a Yuleni para contarle lo que le había pasado, ella se salió del cine para alcanzarlos en el hospital.

Al llegar al hospital revisaron a los niños, Will había salido Ileso.

El doctor le dijo: Candy, la niña tiene fracturado el brazo, tendremos que hacerle una cirugía para ponerle unos clavos, no puedo mentirte es algo riesgoso pues es muy pequeña, pero necesitamos a alguien con su mismo tipo de sangre por si surge alguna complicación, desgraciadamente no tenemos disponible ninguna unidad del tipo (A-) en el banco de Sangre ¿Quién de tu familia tiene este tipo de sangre?

 **Buenas noches Chicas este capítulo se lo dedico a mi Sensei Mayra exitosa, espero que se mejore.**

 **Dios me las cuide chicas.**


	26. Chapter 26

-Oh Dios mío, yo no tengo ese tipo de sangre, ni mi mamá.

Llegó Yuleni con su novio Richard.

-Candy ¿Los niños cómo están?

-Will está bien, pero Rubita tiene fracturado el brazo, tengo que conseguir sangre tipo (A-) porque no hay de ese tipo en el banco de sangre del hospital.

-Richard ¿Tu de qué tipo de sangre eres?-preguntó Yuleni

-Soy O positivo

Los gritos de Rubita eran desgarradores, le dolía mucho el bracito.

-Candy tenemos que darle un sedante a la bebé, le duele mucho-comentó el Doctor.

-Candy, tendrás que llamar al padre de tus hijos, él ha de tener ese tipo de sangre o alguien de su familia.

-¡Si lo llamo me quitará a mis hijos!

-Candy reacciona, ahorita no se trata de ti, debes pensar en el bienestar de la niña- la exhortó Yuleni.

-Está bien, le hablaré.

-Candy pensó: Tengo que hablarle a William para que le diga a su primo Albert.

Candy agarró su celular y le marcó a Albert que estaba llegando a la Mansión de veraneo con la familia Stevens después de Navegar.

-Hello

-William, soy Candy

-¡Mi amor! ¿Dime dónde estás?

-Estoy en el hospital, William necesito que localices a tu primo Albert, para que venga a donar sangre para Rubita.

-Candy ¿Qué le pasó a la niña? ¡Dime donde la tienes hospitalizada!

Tom, Paty y Rubí se pusieron a temblar de la angustia.

-¡Fue un auto!- a Candy se le quebró la voz y se puso a llorar.

-¡Donde tienes a la niña! ¡Dímelo de una vez!- gritó Albert exasperado

-En el hospital de Newporth

Albert colgó el celular agarró sus llaves, todos fueron corriendo hacia la camioneta junto con él. La encendió y fue a toda velocidad al hospital.

-Albert se estacionó a la entrada del hospital, le dio las llaves a Tom para que estacionara bien la camioneta, entró corriendo atrás de él iba Rubí y Paty con sus hijos.

-¿Dónde tienen a la niña Rubí White Ellison?- preguntó Albert en recepción

-Ella está en el área de pediatría, siga ese pasillo hasta el fondo a la izquierda, ahí le informaran.

Albert fue corriendo, sus pensamientos eran: ¡Candy cómo pudiste descuidarte de esa manera!

Candy vio a Albert, él se veía molesto fue hacia ella y le dijo: ¿Dónde la tienen?

-Está sedada, William ¿le hablaste a tu primo?

-¡Yo no tengo ningún primo! ¿Dónde está el doctor que la está atendiendo?

-Es él- dijo Candy señalando al médico.

-William, Albert tiene que donar sangre para que operen a Rubita.

-¡Yo donaré la sangre Candy!

-¿Tienes sangre (A-)?

-Sí, tengo ese tipo de Sangre.

-Ven conmigo

-Doctor ¡ya conseguí al donante!

-Le haremos los análisis para ver si todo está en orden con usted, venga conmigo.

Albert fue siguiendo al doctor

-¡Candy! ¿Cómo está la niña?- preguntó Rubí

-¡Mamá! ¡Paty! ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Cómo llegaron tan rápido?

-Estábamos con William cuando recibió tu llamada, ¿Qué le pasó a la niña?

-Un auto se subió a la banqueta y un muchacho nos salvó aventándose sobre nosotros para apartarnos del camino, pero al momento de caer, se le fracturó el brazo a Rubita.

-¿Y Will?

-Se lo llevó mi amiga a la casa, para alimentarlo. ¿Pero qué hacen todos en Newporth con William?

-Él te lo dirá

-Quiero ver a la niña doctor-dijo Albert

-Sí, venga conmigo.

Albert al ver a la niña dormidita se acercó y la besaba en toda su carita.

-¡Mi bebé! ¿Qué te pasó? Mi niña linda! - decía con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Solo tiene fracturado el brazo la revisamos y Gracias a Dios sólo es eso, no tiene golpes internos, pero para operarla necesitamos tener una unidad disponible por si surge alguna complicación.

-¡Entiendo! Doctor.

La química del hospital salió para decir: Todo está bien con el donante, podemos sacar la unidad ahora mismo.

Albert acompañó a la química y le sacaron la unidad de sangre, habían tenido suerte porque no había almorzado y sólo había desayunado fruta, se quedó unos minutos descansando y le sugirieron que comiera algo.

-Señor Andrew ahorita entrará la niña a cirugía, tendrá que salir a la sala de espera, nosotros le informaremos cuando terminemos de operar.

Albert salió, Tom le llevó algo de comer.

-¡No tengo hambre!

-William, acabas de donar sangre y no has almorzado, podrías desmayarte.

Albert se acercó a Candy y preguntó con evidente molestia en el rostro: ¿Dónde tienes al niño?

-Se lo llevó mi amiga a la casa para alimentarlo.

-¿Dónde vive tu amiga?

Candy le dio la dirección, Albert en ese momento le dijo a Tom: Ve con Rubí a buscar a mi hijo por favor.

-Claro que si William.

-Habla con tu amiga que le den el niño a Tom y a tu mamá.

-Podemos ir a buscarlo después que termine la cirugía de Rubita.

Albert dijo en voz alta: ¡Lo quiero conmigo ahora!

Candy sintió un poco de miedo de Albert, nunca lo había visto así. Ella le habló a Yuleni para decirle que su mamá y un amigo irían por Will.

-Albert hizo algunas llamadas y dio algunas instrucciones.

-¿Cómo fuiste capaz de descuidarte de esa manera?

-William, yo no me descuidé, íbamos caminando por la banqueta, un auto perdió el control e iba hacia nosotros, un muchacho se aventó para cubrirnos y evitar que nos atropellaran.

-¡Por favor Candy! ¡No trates de justificarte! Una vez por tu descuido casi perdemos a la niña en el centro comercial. ¡De no haber sido por uno de mis hombres se la hubieran robado!

-William, no tienes derechos de hacerme ningún reclamo ¡Son mis hijos!, te agradezco que hayas donado la sangre pero no te voy a permitir que te tomes atribuciones que …

-Yo tengo todo el derecho sobre ellos y sobre ti, porque son mis hijos y tú eres mi legítima esposa ¡yo soy William Albert Andrew! Y tú eres Candice White Andrew tengo todos nuestros papeles en orden, tú me usaste como semental para embarazarte y me lo ocultaste, lo descubrí todo por George, porque trabaja para mí, es por eso que me oculté tras esta barba para estar cerca de ustedes, si no quieres estar conmigo ni modo tendré que aceptarlo, pero a mis hijos me los llevaré conmigo.

Lindo fin de semana, les recuerdo que empecé un Fic nuevo el Intruso II.


	27. Chapter 27

Candy se turbó, no creía lo que estaba escuchando

-¿Qué estás diciendo? El padre de mis hijos se llama Albert Andrew

-Soy yo Candy, William Albert Andrew, Rubita y Will son mis hijos

-Pero yo vi a Albert en la veterinaria en Chicago, cuando tú estabas conmigo.

-Al que viste fue a mi sobrino Anthony, que es muy parecido a mí, él es unos meses mayor que tú.

-No te creo nada, este no es momento para andar bromeando.

-¡No son bromas Candy!

-Pero esa mujer que se presentó diciendo que me quitarías a los niños, es la misma que vi en la estética canina con Albert.

-Esa es Susana la ex esposa de mi sobrino Anthony, no sé porque motivo te dijo todas esas cosas, no debiste de hacerle caso, primero tenías que decirme lo que te preocupaba, no que te fuiste y me alejaste de mis hijos por más de un año.

-¿Me tuviste engañada todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos?

-Tú fuiste la que no quisiste compartir conmigo la dicha de ser padres, sólo los querías para ti, fuiste egoísta, por eso te oculté mi verdadera identidad, quise ganarte poco a poco, enamorarte, formar nuestra propia familia.

-Entonces solo estuviste conmigo por los niños.

-Cuando te embarazaste y te desapareciste, te busqué porque te amaba, luego entre George y yo descubrimos que la que sería su hijastra y tú eran la misma persona, y por el supe que estabas embarazada, quise acompañarte en toda esa etapa hasta que dieras a luz, por eso me hice tu amigo, tu amante y por último tu esposo porque tú y yo estamos casados.

-¿Mi mamá estaba enterada? Todos lo sabían menos yo, por eso estaban juntos hoy que te hablé.

-Así es Candy, todo el tiempo traté de complacerte y acatarme a tus decisiones, dejando a un lado mi propio sentir sólo para que estuvieras contenta, pero ¿Cómo me pagaste todas mis atenciones? Llevándote a mis hijos, no los cuidaste adecuadamente, los pusiste en peligro, tenemos las consecuencias de tus actos en ese quirófano, has sido nefasta e inepta, si no hubiese pasado esto quien sabe cuántos años más me tendrías separado de ellos.

-Yo los cuidé bien, lo que pasó no fue mi culpa, te dije que alguien con su auto se subió a la banqueta, todo este tiempo vi por ellos, no tienes porqué reprocharme lo que pasó. Todo fue un accidente.

-Cuando le den de alta a Rubita nos iremos a Chicago.

-Yo no iré a Chicago

-Ya te dije, si no quieres ir conmigo me llevaré a mis hijos, no te obligaré a nada.

-No puedes llevártelos de mi lado, yo soy su mamá.

-Si puedo hacerlo, tengo todo el derecho sobre ellos, no iba a dejar ni un cabo suelto.

Candy se sentó, sus piernas estaban sin fuerzas por la impresión y el disgusto.

Paty se acercó a ella y Albert se alejó un poco.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Paty?

-Yo me enteré por Tom cuando desapareciste, el sí estaba enterado de todo.

-Me traicionó Tom, mi mamá y su esposo, ahora Albert es capaz de quitarme a mis hijos.

-¿Qué no piensas arreglar las cosas con él?

-Me dijo Nefasta e inepta, no quiero vivir con alguien que pierde el control en las situaciones difíciles.

*A los 20 minutos llegaron Tom, Rubí y el pequeño Will, se lo dieron a Albert, Candy vio cuando Albert abrazó al bebé y lo llenaba de besos, Rubí se acercó a Candy y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad sobre Albert?- le reclamó Candy a su mamá.

-Hija tu no querías casarte, querías vivir en unión libre y hubieras alejado a William, yo sólo deseaba que los niños estuvieran protegidos por su padre.

-¿Por qué dice William que no dejó ni un cabo suelto? ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

-Yo lo único que sé es que están casados, fue ese día cuando registraron a los niños. Candy sé que ahorita estás impresionada por lo del accidente y de todo lo que te enteraste, pero te aconsejo que no tomes ninguna decisión apresurada, ambos cometieron errores.

-Me dijo Nefasta, Inepta y egoísta, cuando él ha sido mentiroso desde el principio.

-Hermano ¿Ya hablaste con Candy?- le preguntó Tom a Albert.

-Si ya le di mi verdadera identidad y le dije lo nefasta e inepta que fue al descuidar así a la niña.

-¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? ¡Hermano lo que esa mujer necesita es que la consueles!, yo sé que estás molesto, no has almorzado, tienes más de un año sin tener relaciones, estabas al borde y esta fue la gota que derramó el vaso, pero para una madre lo peor que le puede pasar es que su hijo esté en peligro, necesitaba que la apoyaras, no que le hicieras reclamos, después iban aclarar las cosas, no que ahora le has dicho palabras hirientes, con lo testaruda que es dudo mucho que te perdone en seguida.

Después de varios minutos salió el doctor a informar que todo había salido bien y que la niña se estaba recuperando favorablemente. Que les avisarían cuando la pasaran a una habitación.

-¡Gracias a Dios!-exclamaron todos.

Albert se acercó a Candy

-¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar algo a la cafetería?

-No gracias-dijo Candy seria.

Después de unas horas Albert había almorzado y estaba más tranquilo en eso llegaron al hospital la Señora Elroy, George, Anthony con su amiga Rocío, Candy se impresionó al ver a Anthony pero al tenerlo tan cerca pudo constatar que efectivamente no era Albert.

-William ¿Cómo está la niña?

-Fuera de peligro, la cirugía fue un éxito, nos avisaran cuando tenga asignada la habitación.

-¿Ya le dijiste a Candy que cuando le den de alta a la niña nos iremos a Chicago?

-Tía, tengo que ponerme de acuerdo con Candy sobre nuestra relación, desgraciadamente hablé con ella en un momento inadecuado.

-Hola Candice, Soy Anthony sobrino de William Albert Andrew y Susana era mi esposa ya nos divorciamos, siento mucho que te haya ocasionado un disgusto con mi tío, te presento a mi amiga Rocío.

-Mucho gusto Rocío.

-El gusto es mío Candice.

La señora Elroy sostuvo al pequeño Will en brazos y este lloró pidiendo a su mamá.

Candy se acercó para abrazarlo.

-Buenas noches Señora Elroy-dijo Candy

-Buenas noches Candy, me alegra que ya hayan aparecido, todo este tiempo estuvimos con el alma en un hilo.

Una enfermera les dijo que la niña estaba en el cuarto 2 del área de pediatría y que por el momento sólo admitirían a sus padres.

Albert y Candy junto con el pequeño Will siguieron a la enfermera.

Rubita ya había salido de la anestesia y estaba llorando, cuando entraron a la habitación Albert le empezó a cantar.

A la Rorro niña a la Rorro ya, duérmase mi niña duérmaseme ya

 **Rubita observó a Albert y se quedó callada escuchando la canción en eso sonrió al reconocerlo.**

y ésta linda niña que nació de día, quieren que la lleven a comer sandía

y ésta linda niña que nació de noche, quiere que la lleven a pasear en coche.

Candy tenía los ojos llorosos al ver que Rubita se había calmado y le sonreía a Albert.

Después de una hora dejaron entrar a la Señora Elroy y a Rubí, para que vieran a la niña.

Albert le dijo a Candy: Ve a descansar, esta noche me quedaré con ella, Will se quedará a cargo de tu mamá y de mi tía.

-William, tengo acondicionada la habitación de los niños en la casa donde vivo.

-No quiero discutir Candy, si quieres estar con el niño, entonces te irás con mi familia a la mansión que tenemos aquí.

-Supongo que no me queda más remedio que irme a tu casa, para estar cerca de mi hijo, ya que así lo dispusiste ¿no?

-Tú lo has dicho-contestó Albert con la mirada altiva

-Todos se fueron a la mansión de verano de los Andrew y Albert se quedó cuidando a Rubita esa noche.

Albert había ordenado que le llevaran ropa al niño y a Candy, ella se quedó en la habitación que tenía una cama y la cuna.

Este lugar está bonito Anthony –dijo Rocío

-Me alegro que te guste.

-Pobrecita la señora Candy se ve muy mal.

-Espero que arregle las cosas con mi tío, él se ve molesto.

-A todo esto Chío no me has dado una respuesta con lo que te propuse.

-Me propones que vivamos juntos, pero siento que primero debemos ser novios.

-Está bien, entonces seamos novios.

-Ok, me parece bien.

Anthony se acercó a Rocío para besarla dulcemente en los labios, luego se pasó al cuello para besarla.

-Me haces cosquillas Anthony.

-Eso y más quiero hacerte-dijo Anthony mirándola seductoramente.

Al día siguiente Candy se levantó temprano y se fue en taxi al hospital con el pequeño Will, Albert ya estaba despierto.

-Ve a descansar, yo me quedaré cuidando a la niña.

-Iré a ducharme y a cambiarme de ropa, pero me llevaré al niño conmigo.

-Candy respiró hondo, sabía que Albert no confiaba en ella.

Cuando Albert estaba saliendo del hospital escuchó que un muchacho decía.

Si la Señora Candice White Ellison y la niña creo que se llama Rubita.

-Disculpa ¿Para que buscas a mi esposa?

-Vine a preguntar como seguían.

Anthony y Rocío fueron a montar bicicleta después que Candy había salido al hospital, en una de las calles Rocío había detenido la bicicleta para descansar ya que no estaba acostumbrada al ciclismo y en ese momento Susana estaba trotando por esa calle y se vieron de frente.

Chicas lindo inicio de semana espero estén bien.

Conté quien le iba le daba a Candy la razón y quien a Albert y ganó Albert en las estadísticas por eso pondré la balanza a favor de Albert.


	28. Chapter 28

Anthony ¿Me estás siguiendo?-preguntó Susana

-No sé porque piensas eso, vine a pasear con mi novia, con tu permiso seguiré mi camino.

-ja jaja estás bajando de categoría Anthony, después de viajar en primera clase bajaste hasta la tercera. Yo soy la ex esposa de Anthony, como verás soy mejor que tú en todos los aspectos.-dijo Susana dirigiéndose a Rocío.

-¿Mejor que yo? Después que lo dejaste casi en la ruina, no veo cómo puedes ser mejor que yo.

-¡Basta Susana!, mi novia tiene todo natural, cuídate de no asolearte no se te vaya a derretir todo el silicón que tienes encima.

Rocío se empezó a carcajear y agregó: O que tenga cuidado con las espinas no se le vayan a ponchar las bubis, vamos Anthony no dejemos que nadie nos arruine el paseo.

Anthony y Rocío siguieron su camino y Susana se quedó viendo cómo se alejaban y pensó: ¡Esto no se quedará así! Se lo puedo quitar a esa tipa, estoy segura que Anthony todavía me ama.

-Como le decía, yo estaba podando el césped de mi casa cuando vi que la señora Candy caminaba con los dos bebés, entonces vi a una mujer rubia de cabello largo, lacio, por cierto muy hermosa encendió su carro BMW color azul, se subió a la banqueta e iba directo a su esposa y a sus niños, yo entonces pude lanzarme sobre ellos a fin de quitarlos del camino y fue cuando caímos encima de la niña.

-Te agradezco enormemente que expusieras tu vida por salvar a mí familia, Rubita salió bien de la operación y está en recuperándose, no sé cómo pudiera compensarte por lo que hiciste, ¿necesitas alguna cosa?

-No es necesario que me de nada, yo lo hice con mucho gusto.

-Por la descripción que hiciste creo saber quién es, empezaré un proceso contra ella, no sé si podrías comparecer como testigo.

-¡Claro que sí! se vio claramente que la intención de esa mujer era dañar a su familia, porque cómo le dije: Encendió su auto y fue sobre ellos directamente.

-Venga conmigo por favor.

Albert le presentó a George que en ese momento estaba llegando al hospital y se pusieron de acuerdo para levantar la demanda contra Susana.

Se fueron directo a la policía de Newporth, los abogados hablaron por Albert y levantaron la demanda contra Susana, mientras esperaban, el muchacho le comentó a Albert que estaba desempleado y él le ofreció un trabajo y este aceptó, le pidió que por favor no le comentara nada a Candy, que no quería inquietarla, el muchacho le prometió que no se acercaría a ella.

Después de levantar la demanda Albert fue a la peluquería para que le cortaran la barba y el cabello, luego fue a la mansión a ducharse.

Después que se duchó se encontró con Tom.

-¿Qué te pasa hermano? ¿Sigues preocupado por Rubita?

-No es eso, me enteré que lo que me dijo Candy es verdad, la que quiso atentar contra su vida fue Susana Marlow la ex esposa de mi sobrino, estoy en un dilema no sé si decirle que ya sé la verdad.

-No se lo digas, ahorita es cuando tienes la sartén por el mango, ella será sumisa contigo, tendrá que irse a Chicago contigo y los bebés, ahorita se siente culpable. Si le dices te hará reproches, se hará la digna.

-Tienes razón no le comentaré nada, el muchacho que los salvó renta esa casa donde está viviendo le diré a George que le busque otro lugar para que no lo encuentre ahí.

-¡Por fin! ¡Los que debemos de llevar los pantalones en la casa somos nosotros los varones! ¡Nada de ser blandito! Date cuenta como traigo a Paty.

-Si ya lo vi, pero no quiero exagerar con Candy.

Todos fueron al hospital para acompañar a Candy, Rubita ya podía recibir visitas de todos, pero se puso imposible sólo quería estar con el papá.

Albert entró a la habitación y Candy lo vio sin la barba y con el cabello corto, ella pensó: ¡Es Albert! ¡Mi Albert! ¡Mi William!, sólo he estado con uno, siempre ha sido solamente él.

Él la miró quería saber lo que pasaba por su mente al verlo así.

-Hola vine a relevarte

-¡Hola!

-Candy, cuando le den de alta a Rubita nos iremos a Chicago, creo que ya es tiempo que renuncies al hospital.

-William, yo no quiero ir a Chicago, no me gustan las ciudades grandes, prefiero ir a Burns Harbor.

-No estás en condiciones de imponerte, iremos a Chicago porque allá está el corporativo Andrew , olvídate ya de Burns Harbor, quizás podamos bautizar a los niños ahí, y si lo deseas nos podemos casar por la iglesia también.

-¡Yo no me casaré contigo por la Iglesia! ¡Quieres manejar mi vida a tu antojo! ¡Tú no estabas en mis planes de una vida futura! ¡Sólo mis niños!

-Con la mano en la cintura te puedo decir que si no vienes conmigo a Chicago, a los niños si me los llevaré, firmaste unos papeles donde me cedes la custodia en caso de separarnos.

-Todo lo hiciste premeditadamente, ¡eres un ventajista!

-Soy un hombre de negocios, me gusta todo en orden y tener todo controlado, ¡Eres mi esposa! A mi lado no te faltará nada, no es necesario que trabajes, yo puedo proveerte de todo.

-¡Yo estoy acostumbrada a ganar mi propio dinero! ¡Hasta para comprarme unos calzones tendré que acudir a ti?

-¿Por qué lo ves de esa manera? Nunca más pasarás necesidad, nuestros hijos estudiaran en las mejores escuelas.

Albert dejó a Will a lado de Rubita y se acercó a Candy diciendo: ¿Acaso ya te olvidaste de lo bien que la hemos pasado juntos? Nos deseamos, nos amamos.

-Me dijiste nefasta, tiendes a insultar cuando estas de mal humor, no quiero estar sometida a nadie.

-¡Eres tan terca! Es mejor que sigamos mañana con esta plática.

-¡Me llevaré a Will conmigo! –dijo Candy

-No sé, mejor me quedaré esta noche con los dos.

Candy se fue molesta por la actitud de Albert.

 **Stormaw y Mayra están servidas . Que pasen un lindo lunes chicas.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Advertencia** **.**

 **Capítulo con una escena vulgar y de tipo sexual por favor abstenerse de leer si no quieren hacer corajes o les ofende.**

Un amigo de la Familia Marlow puso sobre aviso a Susana, que había un proceso legal en su contra por lo que decidió huir y esconderse.

Pasaron unos días y por fin le dieron de alta a Rubita, decidieron quedarse en Newporth para terminar las vacaciones de verano, Albert se estaba recuperando físicamente pues ya tenía con él a sus niños, y eso lo motivaba a comer, Candy todavía trabajaba en la clínica, aparte de que necesitaba tiempo para meditar tenía que cumplir con el contrato que había firmado con él hospital, aunque Albert estaba dispuesto a pagar para que lo cancelaran, Candy se sentía traicionada por su mamá, sus amigos y hasta con la Iglesia por no decirle la verdad sobre Albert.

-Hola hermano, aunque ya estás con tus hijos te veo desanimado-Comentó Tom

-No he arreglado mi situación con Candy, no ha aceptado ir conmigo a Chicago y pues ya notaste que sigue trabajando, no me obedeció de renunciar a la clínica pone la excusa que tiene que cumplir el contrato que firmó.

-Te digo que te puede animar.

-¿Qué?

-Tener relaciones-le sugirió Tom.

-Así ¿y cómo? Candy está molesta conmigo y eso que no sabe, que yo ya sé, que no fue una ineptitud por parte de ella lo sucedido con los niños.

-Te pasaste diciéndole inepta, pero olvídate de eso haz cómo yo, cuando Paty se enoja conmigo y tengo ganas le hablo a mí pene y le digo: cálmate Goliat que la Doña está enojada y no quiere nada contigo.

-¿Y te hace caso Paty?

-¡Claro!, se enoja conmigo no con Goliat, él no tiene la culpa y ella lo sabe.

-Estás zafado Tom, si hago eso Candy me mandará donde perdió la trusa Tarzán.

-Prueba hoy que venga Candy a ver a los niños y verás que accederá.

La señora Elroy y Rubí cuidaban de los bebés, Will entre ratos lloraba pues extrañaba a su mamá, Rubita estaba contenta de tener cerca a William.

Candy llegó esa tarde para estar unas horas con sus hijos.

Albert estaba en la alberca con Rubita. Cómo el niño estaba dormido, Candy decidió no despertarlo y fue por la niña.

-Buenas tardes Albert

-Hola Candy, ahorita salgo.

Albert salió de la Alberca, estaba sin camisa y con un bóxer adecuado para natación.

Candy lo observó, se veía muy atractivo, ella se había sentado y él se le puso enfrente para pasarle a Rubita. Era imposible que Candy no viera lo abultado del bóxer, ella pensó: Lástima que sea un ventajista y esté molesta con él, si no ahora mismo …

Albert se acordó de lo que Tom le aconsejó acerca de su amigo Goliat y pensó: ´¿Será que yo también le llame Goliat? No, debe tener un nombre diferente que el de Tom, ¡Ya sé al mío le pondré Hulk! Candy se dará cuenta que es fuerte.

Albert le entregó a Rubita, se acostó a su lado en una silla para broncearse y dijo agarrándose el pene: ¡Cálmate Hulk!, que la Doña está enojada y no quiere nada con nosotros.

Candy lo miró asombrada y contestó: La Doña está enojada contigo, no con Hulk

Albert entonces se animó y dijo: Entonces ¿Le permitirás a mi amigo Hulk que te lo haga?

-Si se lo permitiría, pero cómo estoy enojada contigo me pondría de a cuatro, para no verte a la cara, mientras te auto complaces-respondió Candy.

-Dale la niña a tu mamá y vamos a la habitación que comparto con mi amigo Hulk- sugirió Albert

-Dásela tú, a mí me da pena.

-Ok, la habitación del increíble Hulk está, subiendo las escaleras a la derecha, en el último cuarto.

\- Allá espero a Hulk.

Candy le pasó la niña y subió las escaleras para irse a la habitación de Albert.

-Rubí, ¿puedes cuidar a la niña unos minutos mientras Candy y yo conversamos?

-Si William, yo la cuidó-contestó su suegra.

Albert subió corriendo y encontró a Candy de espaldas, él se acercó y la besó en el cuello, le apretó los senos, Candy se alzó el uniforme blanco se bajó la Panty y se acomodó a la orilla de la cama, ambos estaban excitados pues tenían más de un año que no lo hacían, Albert acomodó a Hulk a la entrada de la vagina de Candy y la penetró, empezó con sus movimientos de entrada y salida…

Candy ¿no vas a permitir que te bese?

-Dijimos que en esta posición, recuerda que sigo molesta contigo, por eso mismo no quiero verte a la cara.

-Cómo quieras Candy, ¡aaah! ¡siiii!

Ambos llegaron al éxtasis, para Candy había sido sexo, para Albert era amor.

Candy fue a ducharse sin lavarse el cabello, Albert se quedó acostado, se relajó lo suficiente como para quedarse dormido.

Candy salió a hurtadillas de la habitación, porque no quería discutir con Albert, lo había disfrutado tanto que no quiso arruinar el momento.

Al salir se encontró con Tom.

-Hola Candy

-Hola Tom.

Ella bajó, Tom Sonrió al imaginarse lo que había pasado entre los rubios.

Candy bajó y cargó a Rubita.

-¿En que quedaron William y tú?- preguntó la señora Elroy.

-¿De qué habla señora Elroy?

-Dijo William que iban a conversar.

-¡Ah! En nada, con Albert no se puede conversar, es muy terco.

La señora Elroy pensó: Mira quién habla.

Ese día Richard el novio de Yuleni, la había invitado a cenar langostinos en un restaurante a la orilla del muelle, ella estaba preocupada por la situación de Candy y estaba distraída, Richard le dijo mira hacia allá, Yuleni volteó y eran unas letras encendidas de colores y fuegos artificiales que decían Te amo, cásate conmigo, Yuleni.

Ella no lo podía creer, el sacó un anillo y preguntó: ¿Me aceptas como tu prometido?

-¡Siii!

-Yuleni , eres mi luna y mi sol, sólo tú le das luz a mi vida.

-Gracias Richard.

Los siguientes días Candy ayudaba a Yuleni a organizar la boda, Albert se tenía que regresar a Chicago, Candy tenía que tomar una decisión.

Susana Marlow recordaba lo que le dijo Anthony y Rocío, ella pensó: ¡No serás Feliz Anthony! Si yo no lo soy, ni tú, ni William lo serán.

 **Chicas un capítulo corto porque Sensei Mayra exitosa también hizo un capitulo corto de comprando mi silencio ja, jajajajaj**

 **Saludos a Niizalaura, Vialsi, Luz, CGG, Paty, Locadeamor, maravilla121, Glenda, Dulce ponny, mercedes, Sayuri 1707, Jane, Sol, Tania Lizbeth, Pathya, Jahzeel, Stormaw, chidamami, Gina Riquelme, Mayra Exitosa, carolina Macias, Yuleni, Rixa Eve, Liovana, Loren Rios, Kira anima, Gladys. Glenda.**

 **Tengo unuevo fic llamado perfectamente incompatibles**


	30. Chapter 30

\- William ¡por fin pude conseguir un espacio para los niños en la guardería más prestigiosa de Chicago!, moví todas mis influencias y tuve que sobornar al comité de admisión para que les cedieran un lugar a Rubita y a Will -dijo la Señora Elroy.

-Tía, Candy y yo todavía no hemos llegado a un acuerdo, tengo que hablarlo con ella.

-Tú sabes que Candy es terca, de seguro querrá que vayan a esa guardería de mala muerte de Burns Harbor.

-Esa guardería la habilité para mis hijos, yo preferiría que hasta los 5 años tuvieran maestros particulares y luego podríamos meterlos a la mejor primaria de Chicago.

-¡En esa primaria sólo aceptan egresados de la guardería que te mencioné!, ¡no habrá cupo para ellos si desde ahora no los metemos ahí!

-Tía por favor no seas tan pesimista.

-¡No soy pesimista! ¡Soy realista! El pequeño Will será tu sucesor y debe tener el mejor nivel de conocimientos, por lo tanto el único lugar donde lo puede alcanzar es ahí, aparte así te relacionaste con tus socios, todos los millonarios de Chicago meten a sus hijos en esa escuela.

-Candy quiere algo más sencillo para los niños.

-Sí pero tú eres el padre, el que debe dirigir la vida de sus hijos.

-¡Está bien! Irán a esa escuela.

Esa tarde Albert fue a ver a Candy a la salida del hospital en Newporth, ella iba con Yuleni y Richard.

-Chicos, parece que William vino a verme, iré a ver que se le ofrece, Albert se acercó a Candy y la besó en la mejilla.

-¡Amor vamos a arreglar nuestra situación! No podemos seguir así, me haces mucha falta y a nuestros hijos. No seas rencorosa, es necesario que retomemos nuestras vidas, los niños, tú y yo. Te invito a comer para que charlemos tranquilamente.

Estaban en el restaurante llegó un mesero y Albert ordenó por los dos, no le preguntó a ella que deseaba sólo asumió lo que ella quería.

-¡Eso es precisamente lo que me desagrada Albert! que órdenes y no me preguntes que deseo.

-¿Y que ibas a pedir?, si quieres cancelamos lo que ordené para ti.

-De hecho eso mismo iba a pedir, pero me gustaría que me preguntaras sobre las decisiones y no que las tomes tú solamente.

-Candy todo el tiempo que viví a tu lado me aprendí tus gustos, sé todo sobre ti, que cremas corporales usas, tu perfume, la marca de tus maquillajes, de tu ropa interior, los colores que te agradan, tus platillos favoritos, es por eso que ahora no te pregunté sólo asumí lo que pedirías.

-Si, pero siento que me desplazas.

-No discutamos por pequeñeces, hay algo que quiero comunicarte.

-Dime.

-Ya inscribimos a Will y a Rubita en la escuela más prestigiosa de Chicago, fue difícil conseguir cupo para ellos, pero lo logramos; si ellos estudian la guardería y el kínder en este lugar automáticamente tendrán su pase para la mejor primaria de Chicago, donde llegan los hijos de mis socios y de toda la clase alta de dicha ciudad, hasta de otros estados del País llegan a estudiar ahí.

Candy respiró profundo y expresó: Es por eso que sólo buscaba embarazarme y tener a mis hijos sin que lo supieras, ¡yo quiero decidir sobre la educación de mis hijos! ¡No me consultas sobre nada!

-¡Es que no tengo que consultarte nada! ¡Yo soy el que debo ver por nuestra familia! ¡Soy la cabeza del hogar! ¡El que toma las decisiones! ¡Tú solo debes estar sujeta y aceptar lo que te diga!

Candy tomó su bolso, se puso de pie y dejó solo a Albert en la mesa del restaurante.

-¡Candy! ¡Por favor entiende!

Albert miró a todos lados y vio que los comensales del restaurante lo miraban y comentaban entre ellos.

Candy llegó molesta a la casa de Yuleni.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Llegaron a algún acuerdo?

-¡No! El ya decidió donde estudiarán nuestros hijos, ¡Estoy segura que ya planeó toda su vida!

-Candy, amiga, antes que te conociera, no pensaba en casarme, mucho menos en tener hijos, hasta estaba alejada de mi familia, pero al cuidar de tus bebés me di cuenta que tengo mucho amor para dar es por eso que acepté a Richard, por Rubita y Will ahora deseo ser madre, Dios te dio su bendición multiplicada, tienes dos hermosos hijos y el padre de ellos te ama y tú igual a él, debes actuar con astucia, si él quiere dominar en la relación, entonces de forma cariñosa dile tu sentir, sino esto será un estira y encoje. Entre besos dile donde quisieras que estudiaran tus hijos, pídele cosas cuando se estén amando, el accederá los hombres son vulnerables en esos momentos de intimidad. Ya pronto quedarás liberada del contrato con el hospital, estoy haciendo uso de todos los recursos, ¡te extrañaré pero es necesario que te deje ir!

Yuleni y Candy se abrazaron en señal de la amistad que las unía.

Albert llegó triste y Tom logró verlo

-¿Qué pasa amigo? Pensé que la pecosa y tú, ya se habían reconciliado.

-No hemos llegado a nada Candy sigue en lo mismo.

-William, debes escucharla, está bien que yo me impongo a veces en mi hogar, Paty es muy dulce ella busca el momento indicado para decirme mis errores y yo la le pongo atención, mi matrimonio no funcionaría si ella tuviera un carácter igual al de Candy, tu eres un hombre que está acostumbrado a dar órdenes, por eso tienes ese corporativo a tu cargo, si tu carácter fuera débil no te dejarían manejarlo o ya lo hubieras llevado al fracaso, te comportas de una manera con tus empleados, pero debes ser diferente con Candy, los consejos que te doy son generales lo que a mí me han funcionado con mi esposa, pero tú debes adaptarlo a tu mujer.

-Ahora no nos ponemos de acuerdo con el colegio de los niños, mi tía y yo inscribimos a los niños en la mejor guardería y Kinder de Chicago.

-Tu tía y tú, No Candy y tú, Ponte a pensar que Candy y tú eran de clases distintas, ella creció en una ciudad pequeña, donde casi todos los habitantes nos conocemos, en cambio uno se pierde en la gran ciudad de Chicago, comprendo su temor, realmente no me gustaría vivir en Chicago, no saldría de mi lugar por nada del mundo, quizás sólo a pasear o de vacaciones pero estoy cómodo en mí pequeña ciudad, tu trata de crear un ambiente donde Candy se sienta segura y cómoda con los niños, pregúntale que desea y trata de llegar a acuerdos con ella.

-Trataré Tom, realmente no quiero ser un malvado llevándome a los niños de su lado.

 **Mientras en la ciudad de Chicago…**

Susana Marlow, así que deseas trabajar en esta escuela.

-Sí, aquí estudié el Kinder, sé que seré un buen elemento para el área administrativa.

-Estarás cuatro meses a prueba si te adaptas y nos adaptamos a ti, firmaremos el contrato.

Susana sonrió y pensó: ¡Todos los Andrew han estudiado aquí! ¡No creo que los hijos de William sean la excepción.

-Rocío ¿Por qué no quieres que cohabitemos juntos?-Preguntó Anthony

-Anthony, yo sé que temes volver a entregar tu corazón y que no piensas ahora en el matrimonio, pero así como tú temes que vuelvan a dañarte como lo hizo Susana, así temo entregarme a ti, no quiero abrumarte, el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos ha sido maravilloso, nunca creí que un chico como tú pudiera fijarse en mí, pero yo deseo casarme algún día y quiero decirle a mi esposo en la noche de bodas, me guardé para ti, aquí estoy no pertenezco a nadie más que a ti, nunca he pertenecido a otra persona. Imagínate ¡Que obsequio de bodas! el mundo habla de los regalos de boda, pero quiero resaltar que el mejor regalo entre los novios es llegar al altar con un cuerpo que no haya sido contaminado ni manchado.

-¡Ay Rocío! La hemos pasado también, ¿No crees que nuestra relación será mejor si incluimos el sexo?

-Será más placentera, pero si no funciona ¿Cómo quedaré yo?

-¡Está bien! Seguiremos como novios, no te volveré a insistir.

Candy llegó a ver a los niños, se despediría de ellos porque Albert se los llevaría a Chicago, ya estaban arreglando todo. Los Stevens habían pasado unas vacaciones divertidas con los Andrew.

Albert entró a la habitación de Rubita y Will, Candy estaba llorando amargamente.

Albert se acercó a ella y dijo: Candy, mi amor, deja todo y vente con nosotros a Chicago.

 **Hola chicas esta es la que me faltaba por actualizar ya cumplí con las actualizaciones de todos los fic .**

 **Le dedico esta actualización a Sensei Mayra Exitosa, ella ha prometido que subirá las actualizaciones de comprando mi silencio y los chicos de Candy**


	31. Chapter 31

Albert se fue a Chicago con los niños, los Stevens regresaron a la ciudad de Burns Harbor, Candy se quedó para acompañar a Yuleni hasta el día de su boda y después se regresaría a la ciudad donde había crecido.

El pequeño Will se la pasaba llorando extrañaba a su mamita, se calmaba un poco con su abuelita Rubí pues se parecía a Candy.

-¡Esto no puede seguir así tía! ¡Will necesita a Candy! ¡Yo la necesito también! Me iré con mis hijos a Burns Harbor, haré lo que hacía George que viajaba constantemente en helicóptero para ver a Rubí.

-¡Candy es una madre desnaturalizada! Prefirió abandonar a sus hijos que someterse a ti, William necesitas estar por completo al frente de la compañía y para eso debes radicar en Chicago- recalcó la Señora Elroy.

Albert pensó: Era tan Feliz en Burns Harbor estando junto a ella.

-Mañana llevaré a los niños a su primer día en la guardería, me hubiera gustado que Candy no se perdiera de este momento.

Al día siguiente, Albert iba en un vehículo blindado con sus hijos, recordaba los momentos con Candy en su embarazo y sonreía con añoranza, la Señora Elroy iba adelante con el chofer.

En otro carro los seguía la escolta de los Andrew compuesta por cinco hombres armados.

Llegaron a la guardería, Susana Marlow espiaba desde la ventana de su oficina que estaba en un segundo piso, vio que Albert llevaba a Rubita en brazos y la Señora Elroy al pequeño Will, Los llevaron hasta el aula donde los cuidarían, Albert besó a sus hijos y se fueron.

Susana pensó: Parece que la niña es más dependiente de William que el niño, se le está colgando en el cuello.

Había cámaras de video en todas las instalaciones de la guardería y muchos vigilantes.

Susana se paseaba por donde estaban los niños pero veía que aparte de las educadoras había guardaespaldas.

Tengo que hacer un buen plan para poderme acercar a ellos, yo creo que les causaría más dolor a los Andrew si desapareciera el niño porque es el sucesor de William-pensó Susana

Llegó el día de la boda de Yuleni, habían adornado el pasillo de la Iglesia con arreglos florales de Rosas blancas y todo el pulpito estaba lleno de ellos, Candy había sido una de las damas que estaban vestidas de color melón.

En el salón donde fue la recepción había una sorpresa para Yuleni, en cuanto entraron los novios se escuchó en el piano a Richard Clayderman ejecutando la canción Amor se escribe con A.

Yuleni no salía de su asombro de ver a su artista preferido, Albert habló con el esposo de Yuleni, sobre que le gustaría de regalo para recompensarla de alguna manera por haberle brindado hospedaje a Candy y a sus hijos, deseaba darle un regalo de bodas especial y él le sugirió al pianista. Ahí estaban fue una verdadera sorpresa para ella.

-Richard ¿Tu hiciste esto?

-No mi amor, fue el esposo de Candy, es su regalo de bodas para nosotros.

Yuleni miró a todos lados, vio que Albert, Rubí, George y los niños estaban entre los invitados de su esposo, ella se soltó del brazo de su marido y se acercó a Albert, de la emoción le dio un beso fugaz en los labios.

-¡Gracias William! ahora sé porque te ama tanto mi amiga.

Yuleni se acercó al pianista y le dio un beso en la mejilla, todos le aplaudieron.

Candy se acercó a la mesa donde estaba Albert para besar a sus hijos.

-Hola

-Hola mi amor

-Pásame a Will por favor- pidió Candy

Ella lo cargó.

-Me dijo el esposo de Yuleni que te irás a Burns Harbor.

-Sí, terminando la fiesta me iré al aeropuerto.

-Vamos afuera quiero decirte algo- sugirió Albert

Candy le dio el niño a George y acompañó a Albert para platicar en el jardín.

En cuanto estuvieron solos el no pudo resistirse y la tomó por la cintura para acercarla a él y la besó desesperadamente.

-¡Te quiero conmigo Candy! ¡Basta ya de hacerme sufrir! Vente con nosotros a Chicago, los niños ya empezaron a ir a la guardería, ¡Will te necesita! ¡Nosotros tu familia te necesitamos! No lo hagas por mí sino por tus hijos.

-William tú piensas que no soy capaz de cuidar a nuestros hijos, ¡me dijiste nefasta!

-No es bueno que albergues esos malos recuerdos en tu corazón, perdóname y olvídalo, ese día estaba fuera de mí, el enterarme que mi hija estaba en peligro fue un golpe terrible para mí, soy humano y mi reacción no fue la mejor lo admito. Te confesaré algo, supe por el muchacho que te salvó, que Susana Marlow intentó arrollarlos, no fue tu culpa, no quise decirte que ya lo sabía precisamente para evitar que tu orgullo nos separara.

Albert la besó nuevamente y ella le respondió se acordó de las palabras de Yuleni que los hombres son vulnerables en momentos íntimos y dijo: Quiero que mis hijos crezcan en Burns Harbor y luego podríamos irnos a Chicago para que los niños estudien la secundaria, quiero que tengan una infancia como la mía, que hagan amigos en la Iglesia, una vida sencilla.

Albert estaba entregado a sus besos y respondió: Lo checaremos, vente a pasar unos días a Chicago para que veas donde tengo a los niños, quizás te guste mi casa y la guardería donde están asistiendo. ¡Dime que vendrás con nosotros!

-No iré

Albert se apartó de ella y entró molesto al salón.

-Vámonos, nada tenemos que hacer aquí.

Tomaron a los niños y Rubí le dijo a George: Me quedaré con Candy, trataré de convencerla.

George se despidió de su esposa y acompañó a Albert llevándose consigo a los niños, ni dejó que Candy estuviera más tiempo con ellos.

Esa noche Rubí y Candy partieron a Burns Harbor.

Pasó un mes Candy entró a trabajar nuevamente en el Hospital de Burns Harbor un día que estaba en servicio perdió el conocimiento y al despertar le confirmaron que estaba embarazada.

Mientras tanto Susana Marlow ya había estudiado todos los movimientos del personal que cuidaban de Rubita y de Will.

Anthony había llevado a Rocío al restaurante **The Signature Room** uno de los mejores lugares para ir a cenar en pareja y disfrutar de una cena en el **piso 95 de la torre John Hancock**. La vista de la ciudad desde esa altura era impresionante.

-Anthony me daría miedo que hubiera un sismo y nosotros aquí-expresó Chío.

-No sabía que le temes a las alturas, quería un ambiente romántico, para lo que voy hacer…

 **Misión cumplida Mayra Exitosa, ahora te toca actualizar comprando mi silencio, Felicidades a Klair Velazquez por su cumpleaños Dios la prospere en todo.**


	32. Chapter 32

En el restaurante The Signature Room Anthony se hincó, agarró la mano de Rocío y dijo: Todo este tiempo que he convivido contigo me he dado cuenta que no se necesita ser rico para ser feliz, me haces sonreír todo el tiempo, quiero pasar mi vida entera a tu lado, dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz, no tengo un imperio, pero juntos podemos construirlo ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

Rocío estaba sorprendida, había enmudecido, Anthony pensó por un momento que no lo aceptaría, pero luego ella reaccionó y dijo:

-¡Si acepto ser tu esposa!

Anthony le puso un anillo y le besó la mano, todos los presentes se enternecieron al ver la escena y les aplaudieron, ellos sellaron su compromiso con un beso.

Era un sábado, Candy no sabía qué hacer, si decirle o no a Albert de su embarazo, ella fue a un restaurante y se encontró al ministro de la Iglesia.

-Candy ¡buenas tardes! ¿Qué haces tan solita? ¿Dónde está tu esposo?

-Está en Chicago con los niños-contestó con tristeza en su voz

-¿Y tú que haces aquí entonces? ¿No es tu deber estar á lado de tu esposo y de tus hijos?

-Hemos tenido muchas discusiones y no podemos llegar a ningún acuerdo.

-Candy no sé el motivo de esas discusiones, lo que sé es que tienen dos hijos que necesitan que sus padres estén juntos, eso de que William esté en Chicago y tu aquí no es correcto, el deber de toda esposa es estar al lado de su esposo, te mencionaré algunos ejemplos de las mujeres en la Biblia primero Sara la del libro de Génesis 11 acompañó a su esposo cuando Dios lo llamó y le dijo que se fuera de su tierra y de su parentela a la tierra de Canaán, la bendición de ellos fue tener a su hijo Isaac en la vejez Abraham tenía 100 años y Sara 90 cuando dio a luz. Otra historia donde Abraham le encarga a su siervo que busque esposa para su hijo Isaac porque Sara había muerto, Rebeca quien vivía en otra ciudad, aceptó dejar la casa de sus padres para irse con el siervo de Abraham para ser la esposa de Isaac aún sin conocerlo, se amaron y les nacieron Jacob y Esaú, recuerda que Jacob se fue de la casa de su suegro y sus esposas Raquel y Lea lo siguieron, la misma María madre de Nuestro Señor Jesucristo siguió a José a Belén y ahí nació Jesús en un pesebre. Tú deber es estar, donde tu esposo esté.

-Pero William me dijo Nefasta

-Deben conversar Candy, llegar a un acuerdo por los niños.

-Quizás tenga razón porque estoy esperando mi tercer hijo.

-Más a mi favor Candy, Dios te está uniendo más a William, no seas obstinada y ve a lado de tu esposo. Por cierto les faltó casarse por la Iglesia, permítanme oficiar su boda.

-Cuando tengamos fecha le avisaremos-dijo Candy con una sonrisa

Candy se fue reflexionando, se acordó de todos los momentos con Albert y pensó: ¡Lo amo! ¡Lo extraño! ¡Quiero estar con mi familia!

Candy llegó a su casa, al bajar del taxi, encontró a Albert esperándola.

-William ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a convencerte que vengas conmigo a Chicago, no me importa mi orgullo Candy, perdóname ¿Quieres que me hinque para pedirte perdón? Pues así lo haré.

Albert se estaba hincando y Candy le dijo: No es necesario, te perdono, yo también quiero estar con mis hijos.

Albert agachó la cabeza y dijo con pesar: por nuestros hijos solamente.

-Y porque te amo

-¡Candy mi amor!- dijo Albert con una sonrisa

Se abrazaron, el buscó desesperadamente su boca para besarla, la ayudó a empacar sus cosas y se la llevó a Chicago.

En la mansión Andrew, estaban todos reunidos, Anthony les dio la noticia que se casaría con Rocío.

La señora Elroy dijo: Espero que esta sea la definitiva ¡No quiero que vuelva haber un divorcio en la familia!

-De mi parte no habrá tía-contestó Anthony.

Albert tenía a Rubita en brazos y agregó: Tampoco yo me divorciaré

Albert y Candy ocuparon una casita que estaba dentro la misma mansión, para poder tener privacidad, también porque Candy no quería toparse a cada rato con la señora Elroy.

El lunes Candy preparó a los niños para que Albert los llevara a la guardería, ella decidió acompañarlos, Susana quien espiaba a Albert todos los días que dejaba a los niños, vio a Candy despedirse de sus niños con un beso.

-¡No puedo soportarlo más! –dijo Susana alterada.

Esperó a que los guardias tuvieran su receso, entró al salón de los niños Andrew y vio que la instructora de los niños estaba desayunando.

-¿Por qué no te vas a la cafetería? Veo que estás incomoda, yo puedo quedarme un ratito con los niños.

-¡Gracias! La verdad es que nos estamos poniendo de acuerdo con los guardias para salir a bailar el fin de semana.

-Anda, ya otras veces he ayudado a cuidarlos.

Cuando la cuidadora se fue, Susana tomó al pequeño Will, lo arropó y salió rápidamente, escondió al niño en su auto y se dirigió a la salida, ahí uno de los guardias le pidió su permiso para salir temprano, ella había falsificado la firma del encargado de la guardería, le abrieron el portón y ella salió de la propiedad. En el camino el pequeño Will lloraba y ella se estaba alterando.

-¡Cállate bastardo me vas a enloquecer con tu llanto! ¡Soy capaz de asfixiarte si no te callas!

A los pocos minutos regresó la encargada de los niños, vio que no estaba Susana, revisó que estuvieran todos los niños y dio aviso rápidamente que habían secuestrado al bebé Andrew.

Buenas noches chicas hoy cumplió años mi muchachito y no tuve tiempo de extenderme más. Saludos que tengan una semana llena de bendiciones.


	33. Chapter 33

Rápidamente se inició un operativo para la localización del bebé Andrew.

Albert estaba en su oficina de Chicago, cuando los del FBI llegaron para darle la noticia.

-Señor William, hay dos agentes del FBI que vienen a conversar con usted-le informó George.

-Hazlos pasar.

-Señor Andrew, somos portadores de una mala noticia.

Albert se preocupó por las expresiones en los rostros de los agentes.

-Díganme, qué pasa por favor.

-Su hijo William ha sido secuestrado por una mujer llamada Susana Marlow.

-¿Qué está diciendo? ¡Si lo tengo en la mejor guardería de Chicago! Hay mucha seguridad.

-Al parecer, ella trabajaba en la escuela en el área administrativa, con los videos de vigilancia pudimos constatar que la Señora Marlow se llevó al bebé, falsificó una firma para poder salir del lugar, nadie se dio cuenta que llevaba a su hijo. Hemos montado un operativo, iremos a todos los lugares que frecuenta , ya fuimos a la casa de sus padres y no saben nada de ella, tenemos vigilado sus alrededores por si llega por allá.

-Ella intentó matar a mi familia, puse una demanda en Newporth, Rhode Island, pero no la pudieron detener y ahora esto ¡No puede ser! ¡Esto no está pasando!-expresó Albert llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Lo sentimos Señor Andrew, haremos todo lo posible por rescatar a su hijo.

Albert llamó a sus contactos en el cuerpo policíaco de Chicago y contrató a mercenarios para dar con Susana Marlow.

-¿Que le diré a Candy? ¿Con que cara me presentaré ante ella?-pensaba Albert.

Era la hora en que Albert debería de llegar con los niños a la mansión Andrew.

-¡Es raro que no haya llegado Albert!- comentó la señora Elroy.

A los quince minutos de haber mencionado eso George y Rubí llegaron con la niña en brazos, sin guardaespaldas pues habían sido despedidos, Albert no quería darle la cara a Candy.

-¿Y Will? ¿Por qué no lo trajeron con ustedes? ¿Albert se quedó con él?-preguntó Candy

George y Rubí se miraron entre ellos.

-Señora Elroy, Candice, tomen asiento por favor tenemos algo que comunicarles.

-¡Que pasa George! ¿Por qué tienes ese rostro lúgubre? –preguntó la señora Elroy

Ellas se sentaron, Rubí se puso a lado de Candy y le agarró la mano.

-Señora Elroy, Candice, William me ha encargado que les informe que…

George se quedó mudo por unos segundos, tratando de agarrar valor para terminar la frase.

-¿Qué nos tienes que informar George? ¡Habla ya! ¿Se trata de Will? ¿De mi hijo? ¿Por qué no lo trajeron con ustedes?

-Candice, Will fue secuestrado por Susana Marlow.

-¿Qué has dicho? ¡No que esa escuela es la mejor de Chicago? ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir algo así? ¿No que tenían contratados vigilantes o guardaespaldas? –Candy se puso a llorar

-Ellos ya fueron despedidos.

-¿Y en que arregla eso lo que ha sucedido? ¿Dónde está Albert? ¡Quiero verlo! ¡Me tiene que traer a mi hijo sano y salvo! – gritaba Candy.

La señora Elroy estaba estupefacta ni podía decir palabra alguna.

Albert mandó a buscar a Tom para que lo acompañara en ese momento tan difícil.

-Hermano debes estar con Candy, ella te necesita a su lado en estos momentos.

-¡No puedo verla, hasta que pueda entregarle a Will yo mismo! Tom ¿Qué puedo hacer? Si a mi hijo le pasa algo yo me muero.

-¡No digas eso hermano! Todavía tienes a tu hija, a tu esposa y al …

-¿Y al que Tom?

-Bueno te lo diré, Candice está embarazada, ella se lo contó a Paty.

Albert no sabía que sentir por la noticia.

-¡Otro bebé! ¡Oh Tom! ¿Por qué Dios me está haciendo pasar por esto!

-William, amigo, tenemos que decir como Job cuando Dios lo estaba probando, ¿Recibiremos de Dios el bien, y el mal no lo recibiremos?

-No me sé esa historia Tom.

-Bueno te la contaré para que te distraigas: hubo en tierra de Uz un varón llamado Job; y era este hombre perfecto y recto, temeroso de Dios y apartado del mal. y aquel varón era muy rico más grande que todos los orientales. Un día llegaron las criaturas delante de Dios y Él le dijo a Satanás: ¿No has considerado a mi siervo Job, que no hay otro como él en la tierra, varón perfecto y recto, temeroso de Dios y apartado del mal?

Respondiendo Satanás a Jehová, dijo: ¿Acaso teme Job a Dios de balde?

 **-** ¿No le has cercado alrededor a él y a su casa y a todo lo que tiene? Al trabajo de sus manos has dado bendición; por tanto, sus bienes han aumentado sobre la tierra. Pero extiende ahora tu mano y toca todo lo que tiene, y verás si no blasfema contra ti en tu misma presencia.

-Dijo Jehová a Satanás: He aquí, todo lo que tiene está en tu mano; solamente no pongas tu mano sobre él. Y salió Satanás de delante de Jehová. Mató a todos sus hijos, destruyó sus propiedades, la única que quedó viva fue su esposa, y dijo Job al enterarse: Desnudo salí del vientre de mi madre, y desnudo volveré allá. Jehová dio, y Jehová quitó; sea el nombre de Jehová bendito.

En todo esto no pecó Job, ni atribuyó a Dios despropósito alguno.

-¡Oh Tom que terrible! ¡Que haya perdido todo! ¿Y todavía seguía amando a Dios?

-Así es William y no conforme con eso satanás le pidió permiso a Dios para mandarle una enfermedad a Job porque según él ahí si blasfemaría el nombre de Dios. Satanás hirió a Job con una sarna maligna desde la planta del pie hasta la coronilla de la cabeza.

Y tomaba Job un tiesto para rascarse con él, y estaba sentado en medio de ceniza.

-¿Y qué pasó blasfemó o no blasfemó?

-No blasfemó aun con todos los males que le vinieron a Job, no hubo otro como él en la tierra, varón perfecto y recto, temeroso de Dios y apartado del mal, después que terminó la prueba Dios le devolvió y duplicó todo lo que había perdido, hijos, y bienes terrenales.

-Tom ¿Qué haré con esta prueba?

-Vamos a pedir a Dios su misericordia William, que Dios nos ayude a superar esta prueba, que logren rescatar a Will sano y salvo. Ellos oraron, Tom lo convenció a que fuera a lado de Candy para consolarla por el momento terrible que estaban pasando.

Cuando Albert se presentó en el salón de la mansión Andrew con Tom, pensó que Candy le recriminaría, ella alzó la mirada fue hacia él, Albert se preparó para recibir una cachetada, pero Candy se lanzó a sus brazos buscando refugio.

-¡Mi hijo! ¡Por favor que me lo traigan de vuelta!

Era como si Candy sólo estuviera esperando a Albert para desvanecerse en sus brazos.

Todos los Andrew, se reunieron y llamaron al ministro de la Iglesia donde asistía George para hacer una cadena de oración, la policía ciertamente hacía su trabajo, el FBI, los mercenarios, pero ellos no confiaron en los hombres sino lo dejaron a Dios en sus manos.

En otro lugar de Chicago, Susana Marlow se sentía acorralada

-¡Cállate mocoso! ¡No puedo soportarte más!

Desde que había secuestrado a Will no le daba alimentos, el niño se estaba enronqueciendo de tanto llanto. Lo tenía sucio y no lo había cambiado. Estaba en la propiedad donde había vivido con Anthony.

A Candy la llevaron al hospital pues no reaccionaba, había sido fuerte el impacto emocional que había recibido.

Susana se acercó a Will con un cinturón con las intenciones de ahorcarlo.

 **Hola Chicas me pidieron la actualización de este Fic y aquí está.**

 **Les recuerdo mis nuevos Fics, la hija del ministro, Luego llegó el amor, perfectamente incompatibles y Yo Loco Loco y ella Loquita.**


	34. Chapter 34

Susana se acercó a Will con un cinturón con las intenciones de ahorcarlo. En ese momento derribaron la puerta los mercenarios que Albert había contratado y le dispararon con una pistola de choques eléctricos para someterla, ella quedó de inmediato inconsciente.

Se acercaron al niño el cual lloraba inconsolable y vieron que no le había hecho daño, en ese momento hablaron al hospital y se comunicaron con Albert.

-Señor Andrew, hemos rescatado a su hijo, está a salvo, llamamos una ambulancia para que lo asistan a fin de que verifiquen si no tiene golpes internos.

-¡Gracias Dios mío!-exclamó Albert.

George al escuchar las buenas noticias agarró su teléfono, llamó a los mercenarios para que trasladaran al pequeño Will al mismo hospital donde estaba Candy, también se comunicaron con la policía de Chicago para que fueran a detener a Susana Marlow.

Albert le agarró la mano a Candy y le dijo: Candy mi amor, ya traen a nuestro hijo al hospital, el no sufrió ningún daño, despierta por favor.

La policía esposó a Susana y se la llevaron detenida.

-Los paramédicos revisaron a Will y efectivamente estaba deshidratado ya que Susana no le había dado nada de tomar ni de comer, en el camino lo fueron estabilizando con suero. Al llegar al hospital lo llevaron directamente con Albert.

-Señor William, aquí está su hijo-dijo el paramédico.

-Will, mi amor estas bien, ¡Gracias Dios mío! ¡No puedo cansarme de darte las gracias Dios!-La lágrimas de felicidad le brotaban a Albert escurriéndole por las mejillas. Él le acercó el niño a Candy.

-Candy, mira a nuestro hijo está sano y salvo.

Will dijo: Mamita, Mami

Candy al escuchar la vocecita de Will abrió los ojos.

-¡Will estás vivo! ¡Hijo! ¡Gracias Dios mío!

Ella se levantó y lo abrazó, Albert los abrazó a los dos, todos los que estaban en la sala de espera se acercaron a la habitación para ver tan enternecedora escena.

El doctor se acercó para revisar a Candy y vio que estaba bien físicamente.

-Señor Andrew, decida si quiere que su esposa y su hijo se queden bajo observación o si de una vez le damos de alta.

Nos quedaremos esta noche, para estar seguros de su bienestar, mañana me los llevaré a casa. Albert salió para agradecerles a todos los que estaban en la sala de espera por el apoyo brindado.

-Les agradezco que me hayan acompañado en estos momentos tan difíciles que pasamos, le estoy agradecido a Dios por darme unos excelentes amigos y por mi amada familia.

Albert se despidió de ellos abrazándolos uno por uno.

-Hijo, tenemos que hablar para decidir en qué escuela los meteremos ahora.

-Tía, ahorita no tengo cabeza para eso, cuando Candy se sienta bien lo decidiré con ella.

Al día siguiente les dieron de alta a Candy y a Will, Albert los llevó a la mansión y se reunieron con Rubita.

Estaban jugando los Rubios con sus hijos en la casita dentro de la propiedad Andrew. Los demás decidieron dejarlos tranquilos para que descansaran después de los momentos de angustia que habían pasado.

A Susana Marlow la procesaron acusándola de secuestro e intento de asesinato, sus padres trataron de sacarla bajo fianza pero no pudieron por todas las atenuantes en su contra.

Esa noche Albert se acercó a Candy.

Albert, no te había dicho que estoy embarazada nuevamente.

Él sonrió y dijo: ¡Hulk todavía está vigoroso!

-No puedo creer que en un momento estés con tus bromas. Albert sabes ¿si van a procesar a esa mujer?

-Me informaron que los cargos son secuestro e intento de Asesinato, le darán de 15 a 30 años de prisión, sus padres quieren declararla incapacitada mentalmente.

-Espero que le den varios años.

-Yo me encargaré de que así sea.

Llegó el día del juicio de Susana Marlow, los de la guardería presentaron todas las pruebas en su contra y se comprobó que todo lo había hecho premeditadamente por lo cual no la declararon incapacitada mentalmente, el muchacho que había salvado a Candy y a sus hijos de que la atropellaran declaró en su contra.

Después de deliberar los miembros de jurado tomaron el acuerdo de declararla culpable de todos los cargos.

Le pasaron el veredicto al juez y este lo leyó: Esta corte ha encontrado a la acusada Susana Marlow culpable de intento de asesinato contra la señora Candice White Andrew y sus hijos Rubí y William Andrew y de secuestrar al niño William Andrew e intentar matarlo nuevamente, por lo que la sentenció a 30 años de prisión sin posibilidad de Libertad condicional.

Albert, George y Anthony habían asistido a la Audiencia al escucharlo aplaudieron la decisión.

Trasladaron a Susana a una prisión de máxima seguridad.

 **Hola chicas este es el penúltimo Capítulo como bien saben sigo enferma, tengo irritada la vista por lo cual no puedo pasar mucho tiempo frente al monitor, sigo con dolor en las articulaciones lo bueno es que están desapareciendo las ronchitas. Gracias por su comprensión y por apoyar este fic con sus comentarios. Les recuerdo mi fic la hija del ministro.**


	35. Chapter 35

**FINAL DE LOCALIZANDO A CANDY**

Candy cumplió el primer trimestre de embarazo y los niños seguían sin ir a la escuela, cada vez que Albert le tocaba el tema ella lo esquivaba, temía que volviera a pasar lo de Susana Marlow.

-Candy, es tiempo que decidamos el futuro de nuestros hijos.

-No quiero estar lejos de ellos.

-Candy, no los podemos tener en una burbuja, ellos necesitan tener una formación.

-Albert, quiero vivir en Burns Harbor, es tan pequeña la ciudad que todos los habitantes nos conocemos, los niños pueden montar bicicleta o jugar la pelota en la calle, podemos ir a los servicios de la Iglesia, puedes ser ministro de música nuevamente, conviviremos con las demás familias después de los servicios dominicales, sólo seremos tú, nuestros hijos y yo, mira lo que nos pasó aquí en Chicago. Cuando ellos asistan a la universidad podremos regresar.

-Candy, muy difícilmente los acepten en una Universidad prestigiosa si estudian en escuelas públicas.

-Creo que ellos serán lo suficientemente inteligentes para ser aceptados en cualquier parte, podrás contratar maestros particulares si consideras que le hace falta estudiar asignaturas adicionales,

-¡Está bien haré los arreglos para vivir en Burns Harbor! Tendré que viajar en helicóptero tres veces por semana para venir al corporativo.

-Y ese milagro ¿Por qué no me estás poniendo resistencia?

-Porque también extraño nuestra vida allá.

Albert se acercó a Candy para besarla tiernamente.

Albert fue con George para la ciudad de Burns Harbor, se encontraron al ministro Joel mientras matriculaban nuevamente a los niños en la guardería.

-Así que Candy y tú regresaran a la ciudad.

-Así es, planeamos vivir aquí hasta que los niños les toque estudiar la Universidad primero Dios.

-Me alegra, la última vez que platiqué con Candy quedamos en que se casarían por la Iglesia y que yo oficiaría la boda.

-¡Tiene razón!, nuestra boda fue muy sencilla y no invitamos a la membresía.

-No se diga más ¡Planeen esa boda! Háblenme para que aparte la fecha.

-Si Joel, nosotros le avisaremos.

-En el mismo día de la boda podemos bautizar a los niños-sugirió el ministro.

Más tarde en Chicago…

-¡No puedo creer que hayas accedido llevarte a los niños a esa mini ciudad!

-Tía, es lo mejor para mis hijos, quiero que tengan una niñez divertida, quiero que tengan amigos sinceros.

-Cuando tu hija se fije en un mecánico me lo vas a decir.

-Tía por favor, no quiero que hagas esa clase de comentarios respecto a mis hijos.

Albert mandó a ampliar su residencia, compró las casas que la rodeaban para añadirlas al terreno de su propiedad, después de dos meses la Mansión en Burns Harbor estaba lista, ni el alcalde de la ciudad tenía una casa como esa, tenía cámaras de vigilancia por todas partes, estaba muy equipada en cuestión de seguridad.

Candy se hizo el ultrasonido y supieron que serían dos varoncitos.

Tom se enteró de eso.

-¡Qué bárbaro! ¡Tú sí que tienes buena puntería William!

-¡Si verdad!-dijo sonriente Albert

-Um ¡y eso que pasas de los cuarenta! ¡Eres un semental amigo! Quien iba a decir que un hombre con enaguas iba ser tan potente.

-¿Por qué con Enaguas?-preguntó Albert inocente

-¿Eres escoces no es así? ¿No que usas falda?

-Sí, pero sólo en los eventos especiales de la familia o cuando vamos a Escocia.

-Es decir ¿qué te casaras con falda el día de tu boda?

-Así es Tom, has acertado.

-¡Pues harás muy mal! Debes casarte vestido de macho, para que Candy sepa quién mandará en la casa, si te casas con falda te querrá manejar a su antojo.

-Tom, es sólo una vestimenta.

-William, a Will no lo vayas a estar vistiendo con falda porque lo vas a confundir, se va a parecer a su hermanita y dirán que tienes dos niñas, mejor cuando ya pase la adolescencia y comprenda que es una vestimenta tradicional escocesa, podrá usarla, mientras no lo vistas así.

-Pero ni mis sobrinos ni yo nos confundimos.

-Esos eran otros tiempos William, ahorita con la ideología de género quieren adoctrinar a los niños que se vuelvan nenas, hazme caso, porque en lugar de tener un semental así como tú, tendrás una yegua.

-Ni lo digas Tom, con esas cosas no bromees.

Llego el día de la Boda, Albert no se casó con falda escocesa ni vistió a Will así, le hizo caso a Tom de llevar pantalones.

Candy tenía una barriga prominente, llenaron la Iglesia de hermosos arreglos florales, Rubita parecía una muñequita, era la nena de papá.

Todos los Andrew asistieron a la boda, Anthony ya se había casado.

Ese mismo día bautizaron a los niños, cuando le estaban mojando la cabeza a Rubita y el ministro decía en el Nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo, se escuchó que la niña dijo: No me despeinen por favor-Todos en la congregación se rieron al escucharla.

Rubí y George fueron con los Rubios para cuidar a los niños en la Luna de miel.

Fueron de viaje a Escocia, Candy tenía mucho apetito sexual, Rubita quería dormir con sus papás todas las noches, cuando querían estar a solas los Rubios esperaban hasta que la niña se durmiera y se la llevaban a la abuelita para que ellos pudieran estar juntos, se la pasaron en Escocia hasta el término del embarazo de Candy para que sus hijos nacieran ahí, ya que si nacían en Estados Unidos cuando fueran mayores pagarían muchos impuestos.

Nacieron los gemelos a uno le pusieron Jonathan y al otro George.

Regresaron a Burns Harbor con los cuatro niños, Rubí se fue a vivir con Candy para ayudarla a cuidar a los bebés, aparte tenían dos niñeras, sólo que como Candy se había vuelto celosa contrataron mujeres mayores a fin de que no le gustaran a Albert.

Candy quería que Albert se hiciera la vasectomía ya que había tenido algunas complicaciones cuando nacieron Jonhy y Georgi por lo mismo no le pudieron amarrar las trompas de Falopio.

-¿Cómo vas a dejar que te hagan eso William?- dijo Tom

-Es que Candy no quiere someterse a otra operación, ya ha tenido las dos cesáreas.

-Si pero que tal y quedas mal de tu miembro y luego no lo puedas disfrutar.

-¡Por favor Tom! no seré el primero ni el único hombre que le hagan una vasectomía.

-Bueno, yo como tu amigo te advertí a tiempo, allá tú cuando Hulk no te responda.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer? Candy no descansará hasta que yo me haga la vasectomía.

-Dile que ya te la hiciste, ve con un doctor y pregunta que días son los días fértiles de Candy y lleven el método del ritmo, Paty y yo lo usamos y hasta ahora no hemos vuelto a tener otro bebé, no se te hará difícil porque eres demasiado ordenado, metódico y controlador, sólo lleva bien tu cuenta.

-¡Está bien! Tienes razón, la verdad es que si me da un poco de miedo hacerme la vasectomía.

-Si hombre, ahorita no toques a Candy hasta que le llegue el periodo y puedas hacer la cuenta.

-Te haré caso Tom.

Albert un día que regresó de Chicago le dijo a Candy que se había hecho la vasectomía, lo que si hizo fue ir con un especialista para que le explicara el método del ritmo. Fingió dolor por algunos días. Albert no tocó a Candy hasta que le llegara el periodo, El empezó a macar con una X el calendario, el primer ciclo tuvo éxito le hizo el amor a Candy todo lo que quiso en sus días infértiles, Candy como era despistada no se daba cuenta que Albert marcaba el calendario, así pasaron tres meses.

Un día llegó Paty a visitar a Candy, entraron a platicar en la recamara principal y se dio cuenta del método anticonceptivo que estaban llevando los Andrew.

-Tom quiero que me digas la verdad ¿Tú le aconsejaste a William que no se hiciera la vasectomía?

-¡Esta bien! Te diré la verdad, si se lo aconsejé.

-Tom nosotros estamos de acuerdo en llevar este método, pero si Candy ignora lo que está haciendo William a escondidas de ella, podrían tener problemas.

-¡No seas alarmista Paty! ¡William tiene todo bajo control! ¡No de balde maneja todo un corporativo!

Un día a Rubita le llamó la atención el calendario.

-Mami, mami, bájame eso, quiero ponerle crucecitas

-Rubita eso es de tu papá, la verdad es que no sé porque lo marca.

Rubita hizo un berrinche y Candy no la pudo controlar y le bajó el calendario.

Rubita le puso crucecitas a todos los cuadritos del calendario.

Candy estaba preocupada pues creía que Albert estaba esperando algún evento y la regañaría por darle el calendario a la niña.

Cuando llegó Albert y entró a la recamara encontró el calendario rayado en la cama, el enseguida lo agarró.

-¡Padre Santo! Está todo marcado ¿Y ahora qué haré? Creo que lo puse en mi agenda electrónica, Albert revisó su agenda y vio que no tenía el registro de los ciclos de Candy.

Ese día Candy se puso sexi para Albert, pero él con tantas cosas en mente no se acordaba si era un día fértil o infértil el no pudo resistir los encantos de su esposa y le hizo el amor y también todos los días que le siguieron.

Al mes Candy tuvo retraso en su periodo y se sentía cansada todo el tiempo.

-¿Qué me pasará? Me siento enferma.

-Iremos a Chicago para que te hagan una revisión médica- dijo Albert un poco nervioso.

Al día siguiente le hicieron los estudios a Candy.

-Señora Andrew, felicidades está usted embarazada.

-Eso no puede ser cierto, mi esposo se hizo la vasectomía-Candy miró fijamente a Albert y este dijo:

-¡Es un milagro!

El médico miró a Albert y por su expresión se dio cuenta que no se había hecho la vasectomía.

-Señora Candice, creo que la vasectomía no fue bien realizada.

-¿Usted cree que ese es el caso de mi esposo?

-No hay otra explicación.

Candy miró a Albert y él puso una cara de inocencia que Candy descartó que el la engañara.

Pasaron 7 meses, el parto se le adelantó a Candy y tuvieron dos niñas a una le pusieron Betsie Maureen y a otra Cindy Araceli, esta vez operaron a Candy para que ya no tuviera más bebés.

La señora Elroy estaba contenta pensaba: 6 Andrews genuinos

Tom le dijo a Albert: Ve el lado bueno, tendrás un equipo de Voleibol.

Los Rubios y sus niños eran felices, Albert viajaba los Lunes, miércoles y viernes a Chicago para las juntas en el corporativo, George se mantenía en Chicago, los fines de semana viajaba a Burns Harbor para estar con Rubí, la señora Elroy visitaba los fines de semana a Albert y a su hermosa Familia, Albert fue nuevamente ministro de música en la Iglesia, todos los Domingos después del servicio Dominical convivían con las demás familias jugando Beisbol o futbol soccer, Tom era el consejero Oficial de Albert en cuanto a la educación de los niños.

Así los rubios aprendieron que cualquier dificultad que tuvieran la ponían en oración para que Dios los guiara a tomar las mejores decisiones, ellos instruían a sus hijos para que amaran a Dios con todo su corazón, con todas sus fuerzas y toda su alma y a su prójimo como a ellos mismos, los metieron como integrantes en el coro infantil de la Iglesia que el mismo Albert dirigía.

 **FIN**

Chicas por fin llegó el final les agradezco por haber seguido el fic, mi compromiso con ustedes es terminar todos mis Fics, voy lentamente pero tengan la certeza que mientras tenga salud les cumpliré, si me siguen motivando con sus comentarios. Tarde o temprano los acabaré todos, ya hay otro final en puerta, Ya se imaginaran cuál es.

Gracias a **Niizalaura, Rocío CR, Maravilla 121, Cup Girl Grandchester, Líovana, Gina Riquelme, Tania Lizbeth, Paulayjoaqui, Chidamami, Stormaw, Yuleni Paredes, Dulce Ponny, Susana Rojas, Eliza sq, Chofi, Mónica, Gaby Grandchester, soadora, vialsi, Corner, Pathya Strovsky, Pecas, Karina, Jane, mercedes, carito Andrew, Anii, Sol, Jahzeel, Rixa Eve, , Loren Rios, Glenda, Angie macias, Luz, Loca de amor, Katnnis, Peque Andrew, ML, Just Raquel, Josie, Saiya Bra, Anmocer1708, RomIs Ardley, Gladys, Verónica Capilla. Este final se lo dedico a Sensei Mayra Exitosa**


End file.
